Nitro City
by Bender's Edge
Summary: A man known as Sea Wolf gets caught in a deal gone bad. Now he must fight to survive this wicked city. A must for GTA and wrestling fans. Please R
1. Chapter One

Title- Evolution: Nitro City Author: Dave Scott E-mail: bender_hkw@lycos.com Disclaimer: Selected superstars belong to WWE, NWA-TNA and XPW. The superstars mentioned in this story Sea Wolf, John 'Jagged Edge' Jones, Arkuss Blackburn and Hank Brenner are property of the author so ask for permission by e-mail before using any of them. I mean it. I would also like to thank the creators of the Grand Theft Auto games for deeply influencing this story.  
  
Chapter One- Wolf in the City  
  
He had passed the border of Nitro City over an hour ago. It was already after ten o'clock and he could tell that this was a bad neighborhood. Justin Timberwolfe stepped on the gas of his Harley and headed for the metal scrap yard. "Damn. John sure gives lousy directions. If I took Route 7, I would've been there half an hour ago."  
  
Justin had driven thorough the scrap yard's entrance and parked his bike. He headed to the location where John had told him to meet. He looked around. Nobody. "Hell! Isn't that typical. He always backs out when he knows our asses are on the line."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said a voice from above him. A flashlight clicked on from the top of a heap. "You're the one who's late." John 'Jagged Edge' Jones jumped off the heap. "Follow me. They'll be here any minute."  
  
"Who? Who the hell is on the way? What's this about?"  
  
They headed to an old Chevy where another guy in the driver's seat was waiting. John opened up the trunk and removed a large crate with a biohazard logo on it. Justin looked at it. "What the fuck! What's in that thing?"  
  
"Some guy named Morley assigned me to deliver this here at this hour. There's a guy meeting us here any minute who's paying half a mill for this shit."  
  
"What's this have to do with me and who's this guy?"  
  
"Well, you mentioned a month ago that you need money badly. Our buyer must have a good reason wanting this. By the look of the logo, I figured I may need back up in case he decides to skip out of paying us. The guy in the car is named Jerry Lynn, by the way. He's our driver." The three of them waited as a van pulled in front of them. "He's here. Keep the engine running, Jerry." He looked at Justin. "Can you help me carry this?"  
  
A lone man dressed in black stepped out of the passenger side of the van and approached them. Justin set down the crate in front of the mysterious man. He kneeled down and pried open to crate and looked inside. John and Justin were about to look as well, but the man told them to back away. He stood up and looked at them and smiled. "This is it. This is what I need."  
  
"Do you have the 500 thou?"  
  
The man in black opened the case, presenting the money. He set case on top of the crate. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." John Jones went for the case, but as he touched the handle. A blade appeared in his face. "If you know what's good for you, you will keep your hands off the cash and beat it."  
  
John took a few steps back waiting for the man in black to put the blade away. He kept his hands up and stepped back some more. As the mysterious man lowered the blade, John charged at the man. The man in black attempted to strike him with his oversized icepick but was evaded. John lunged at the man and gave him a clothesline across the chest, knocking him down. The man got back up quickly and kicked John in the face in five seconds. He turned around and hit a switch on his weapon. The doors from the back of the van opened and four men rushed out each armed with a tommygun.  
  
Justin backed into the Chevy while Jerry was screaming for John to get in the car. Each gunman fired at the same time while two other lackeys and the man in black took the case and the crate. A storm of bullets drilled through John Jones before Justin and the driver. He threw himself into the backseat and screamed, "Floor it! Let's get the fuck out of here!"  
  
Before the man in black got back into the van, he looked at John's fallen body and back at the vehicle fleeing the scene. One of the gunmen looked as well. "What about those guys, Mr. Blackburn?"  
  
"Forget them. They won't tell anybody."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The Chevy was parked crooked as Jerry and Justin jumped out and headed for a nearby apartment. "You can use the couch this evening, but I want you out by tomorrow night."  
  
"Don't think you're out of the woods. Those bastards spot you, you'll be whacked as well. So we're both waist deep in shit."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I know somebody who might help."  
  
"What do you mean? That crate probably had some kind of virus and some psychopath has possession of it."  
  
"I know he killed your friend. This guy I know doesn't have all the sources but he could get you some work."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Yeah. You obviously don't know shit about this city. You need to get to know this area and maybe you can get some leads."  
  
"Fine. We'll meet this guy."  
  
(Deadbeat Dork)  
  
Jerry Lynn parked his car in front of an unmarked building. "Here we are, pal." Both men approached the entrance and rang the bell.  
  
"Who the hell is it?" said a low and groggy voice.  
  
"Hey, Scott. It's me, Jerry. I have a friend here also."  
  
"Is he a cop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Come on in."  
  
The inside of the building only consisted of two rooms. One filled with file cabinets, books and Sports magazines. The main room had only a coffee table and four chairs. The second room had a cluttered desk and a TV sitting across from it and a refrigerator next to it.  
  
A man in his thirties was slouched in his chair staring at the TV. His hair was long and greasy and it appeared that he hadn't shaved in days. It seemed to take him ten minutes or more to finally notice them. A smile appeared on his face once the horse race on television was over. "That's another grand in my pockets. I can get that new cellar for this building now." He looked up at them. "Hey, Jerry. Who's your friend?"  
  
"The name's Justin. Justin Timberwolfe."  
  
"You sure don't look like that faggot from NSUCK."  
  
"The name's Timberwolfe."  
  
"Whatever. I'm Scott Hall. What do you want? Paying up for last week's race?"  
  
"I don't place bets." Justin knew this guy was a bookie. "Jerry said you might help me out."  
  
"Unless you're here for business, get the hell out of here!"  
  
"You got it wrong," Jerry told him. "He needs some help. We were involved in a deal last night and his best friend was hit. It appears to be a money issue."  
  
"That's right, Scott. I'm not trying to sound desperate but it's an emergency. I came from Rhodestown last night. Ten days ago, a friend of mine got busted for a crime he didn't commit. A group breached the security of a government lab and bombed it. He's being tried for conspiracy. There's a lawyer that I know of who can prove his innocence, but I need $90,000."  
  
"Ninety thousand!? Shit! I wish I had that kind of money. I wouldn't be working in this dump if I had that much. Don't waste your time here."  
  
Jerry butted in again. "Scott, I know that you have some connections. Is there anything he could do?"  
  
"How about this, Timberwolfe. I suppose you could do me a favor. Some prissy named Mike Sanders owes me five hundred greenbacks for last weeks Nascar race and he's been trying to weasel his way out. He lives somewhere in Lorry. Go and make an example out of him and I can give you some spending cash for it. You can take the subway to his neighborhood. The station just around the corner."  
  
------------------------  
  
Justin exited the station and looked at the paper with the address written down. "Okay. His apartment isn't too far from here." When he found the condo and the apartment number, he crumbled up the paper and knocked on the door. A snobby looking guy answered the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Are you Mike Sanders?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
Justin planted his knuckles into Sanders' lips. He grabbed his collar and slammed him head first against the walls numerous times and thrust his knee into the guy's gut. As Mike started crawling away, Justin kicked him in the ribs a few times. He lifted the dork up to his feet. "Scott Hall sent me. Consider this a warning." Then he threw Sanders into the door and walked away.  
  
(Disqo Demolition)  
  
Justin entered Scott Hall's office the next day. Scott looked at him a stayed silent for awhile. He was obviously plastered.again. "That was good. I hear you kicked the shit out of him like it was nothing. I knew you could handle it."  
  
"Thanks. Those three hundred bucks were nice, but I have a long way to go."  
  
"Don't get too excited. I have other friends who can provide a lot more.." He gazed at his TV. "Hold on. I wanna hear this." Justin paid no attention to the interview but it involved a driver in an upcoming race. Scott threw down his drink. "Dammit! That bastard!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet on some champ known as Detour. Ten grand and this little shit Gilberti just enhanced his vehicle and is sure to win today."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Scott stared at Justin with a sadistic grin. "Maybe you can prevent it. The race is three hours away. Why don't you trash that sucker's car and prevent him from winning." He tossed a set of keys to him. "Take my car, but I expect you to return it by the end of the day."  
  
Justin drove the borrowed Cadilliac to the racing ground. He looked at the building. "How am I gonna do this?" Security seemed to be tight and he had no intention of buying a ticket. He walked around the parking lot and saw a mechanic rummaging through his trunk. He now had an idea. While the mechanic was still looking in the trunk, Justin looked around and struck the man on the back of the neck. He took the toolbox and the jumpsuit off the unconscious man. After a quick change, he calmly walked into the arena.  
  
As he arrived, some guy in a jumpsuit and crash helmet ran to him. It was racer, Glen Gilberti. "It's about time you got here, Seaver."  
  
"Sorry. I was caught in traffic."  
  
"My car needs to be tuned up. The race is in forty-five minutes and I have a champ to beat."  
  
He headed to the garage with Gilberti's prized car. Three other men were already working on it. They looked up at him. "Good to see you, Seaver." One of them stared at him. "You look different. I see you shaved your moustache."  
  
"Yeah. I was getting tired of it." He knew nothing about working on cars or engines. The only option was to damage it. "Guys, how about you take a little break. I'll continue with it." They agreed and walked off. He looked around and found the switch to bring down the garage gate and picked up a crowbar that was lying on a table. Once the garage was shut, he lifted the crowbar above his head and brought it down on the hood of Gilberti's racecar. He repeatedly swung this tool, smashing the windows, denting the exterior and opened up the hood smashing the engine. He used a screwdriver to gouge the tires also. The sound of the garage door rising startled him. He spotted the back door and headed for it before anyone could see him. As he fled, he could hear Glen Gilberti screaming, "NO! MY CAR! I'M GONNA KILL THAT ASSHOLE!" He jumped into the Cadillac and drove straight back to Scott Hall's office. He placed the car keys back on Scott's desk.  
  
Scott was still sitting at his desk and laughing. He stood up and slowly applauded as Justin entered. "Congrats. You just got me a new television and entertainment system." He picked up a pen and wrote him a check.  
  
Justin looked at it. "A thousand dollars?!"  
  
"What's the matter? It's more than last time."  
  
"I know that, but I was almost caught. I could have been arrested."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You got that little shithead out of the race."  
  
"Thanks for the check."  
  
(Beer Run)  
  
The phone rang before Justin could walk out the door. "Hello. Hey, yo," Scott said. He waited. "Kevin, what's going on?" He listened. "That sucks, man. I know a guy. I'll see what we can work out." Scott looked back at Justin. "Hey, Timberlake."  
  
"Timberwolfe."  
  
"Okay. I have yet another offer. I have a friend who owns some bar called The Hangman. Their alcohol supply appears to be tapped out and their delivery was behind schedule. I know of this one gang who gets their profit selling their own brew. They have some trucks that pass through portions of this city. If you could hijack one of their Keggers and deliver it to the bar, I'll pay you double of what I just now gave you."  
  
Justin sighed. "Consider it done."  
  
"Sure. I've gotta lock up. I'll meet you there. Just bring the truck to the back of the building but be careful when you drive around the area. There are cretins that like to inhabit the surroundings."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Justin was about to start his motorcycle when he thought about the Kegger he was asked to steal. "Where the hell am I supposed to get one of those things? This is a big ass city. I don't have a tracking device or psychic abilities. Sounds like Scott is trying to skip out on me." Being all frustrated he ran to the nearest payphone and called up Jerry Lynn. "Hey, Jerry. Do you have any idea where I could find any unusual looking beer trucks?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Scott Hall and a friend of his named Kevin asked me to steal a beer truck that roams around this by some Smokey and the Bandit cast members."  
  
"Oh yeah. It looks like a delivery truck but it's shaped almost like a beer keg. The side of it reads 'Southern Trendkill.' The main ones frequently run around Horace or Schiavone parts of town. It's still early so you might be able to catch a full tank."  
  
"Thanks." He hung up the phone and took off on his bike. Once he found the Schiavone intersection, he turned into it and circled around the blocks. The sun was already set and he figured at least nobody would spot him clearly if he comes across the Kegger. While his mind was drifting towards something else, he heard a low sounding horn blow, waking him from his daydream. A metal keg shaped truck passed by. He stepped on his pedal and followed the truck. He was relaxed and would be ready to strike when the truck came to a stop sign or a red light. When that time came, he quickly parked his bike and charged at the driver's side or the truck.  
  
He forced open the door and yanked out some guy with a mullet wearing coveralls and pushed him to the ground. Before he jumped in the driver's seat he spotted a guy from the passenger side jump out and come at him. The other guy was fat, had a thick beard and a Confederate bandana. Justin looked back at the guy with the mullet and spotted a pistol on his belt. He kicked the man and snagged his weapon and then pointed it at both guys. "Back away, you stupid rednecks, and no one gets hurt!"  
  
"Who are you calling stupid?" the fat guy yelled back.  
  
Justin slapped the fat guy across the face with the pistol and aimed at the guy with the mullet. He jumped into the driver's seat while other cars behind him blew their horn non-stop. He locked the doors and hit the gas. "To the Hangman."  
  
He didn't have a problem finding the bar and knew at this minute that Scott Hall wouldn't skip out on him. Especially when it came to some good cheap beer. The Kegger proceeded further and entered the South of Nitro City. The Hangman was located in a section that people called the Vampiro. He looked out the window a few times and spotted bums, dealers and thug who were just looking for fights. "Just ignore them, keep driving and don't make eye contact with anyone out there." He passed by one club that looked almost like a castle or a haunted house. The front had a holographic sign reading 'THE BROOD' and looked like blood was dripping from it. There was a line outside the entrance consisting of individuals dressed in black or revealing clothing. "How about that. An Addams Family reunion." After taking two rights and a left the city started looked nicer. Five blocks later, he spotted the Hangman and turned into the back of the building and parked the Kegger. He stopped the engine and jumped out. He knocked on the door and waited to announce a successful delivery.  
  
Some footsteps came from behind him. He turned around and saw a man wearing ragged clothes and reeked of cheap booze and other nasty stuff. He glared at Justin and produced a switchblade. "Gimme all your money, beer boy."  
  
Justin walked calmly toward the homeless man and gave him a high kick to the head, knocking him out cold. "That wasn't too hard." Then the door to the bar opened. It was Scott Hall and he was accompanied by a blond man with long hair and stood seven feet tall.  
  
"Hello there, Justin. You're just in time..hic.. The bar opens soon so let's put it all on tap." He looked back. "This is Kevin Nash. The owner of the Hangman."  
  
"Hello there, Mr. Nash. I'm Justin Timberwolfe."  
  
"Glad to meet you, Justin. And you can call me Kevin. I really appreciate this. Scott told me a lot about you. If there's anything you need, I can help you out."  
  
(Payday)  
  
Justin sat up on the couch that he had been using since staying at Jerry Lynn's home. "God. I'm so fucking tired."  
  
Jerry came from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Are you alright? You look hungover."  
  
"I'm not. I only had two beers. I only had two hours of sleep. It was Scott. He got so plastered it wasn't funny. I was planning on leaving by 1a.m. but Scott insisted on staying all night and I had to drive him to his office because I didn't know his address. I also remembered that I had my bike parked somewhere down the Schiavone intersection so I ended up walking home."  
  
"I'm heading off. See you later."  
  
After four miserable hours, trying to get some sleep, he took a quick shower and jumped on a bus and stopped at Scott's office to see what he was up to. "He's probably passed out and lying face first on his desk in a puddle of puke."  
  
He opened the office door, hoping to see what he expected but saw different. Scott Hall was standing on his own two legs and admiring a huge shelf that filled the room that was trashy when he first set foot in the office. There was another man there also. He almost resembled Lex Luger by the build and his face. He looked like he was in early thirties and wore a cheesy suit "Now this is a liquor cabinet. What do you say, Hank?"  
  
"I guess I agree with you. It looks like luck is on your side."  
  
"Oh, hey Justin. This is one of my other friends. Hank Brenner. He runs a car dealership around here." He looked back at his new liquor cabinet. "Hank, this guy is something. He's the man."  
  
Hank shook Justin's hand. "Scott has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Hey, Justin. I'm buying a new car today so you can have my Cadillac," Scott interrupted.  
  
"Looking for a new car?"  
  
"Well, I lost my motorcycle last night."  
  
"I'm not trying to pitch you or anything but how about this, if what Scott says is true, I'm sure I could help you out. Here's my card." Then he left the office.  
  
"Guess what? I just won four bets today. That green is rolling in like hell. I'll be busy today. If you could collect my payroll, that would save me a lot of time. I'll call my guys and let them know you're collecting. Here are the addresses."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Justin read each address as he got into his rental car. There were two pickups in Sherman View, one in Lorry and one in Schiavone. "This shouldn't take very long." The first three pickups were not a problem as he quickly passed through Sherman View and Lorry. Scott's so-called customers paid up without a problem. There was only one more location and another paycheck would be on the way. He parked his car on the side of the road and walked towards the final address.  
  
There was a note on the door, asking him to use the back door. Justin didn't think too much of it and walked to the back of the building where a lone suitcase was sitting there waiting for him. He slowly picked up the case and opened it. The cash was inside. "I'm good to go." Then he felt something hit him in the back.  
  
Two young men were kicking him when he was down. "Shit. What the hell's this?" Both men decided to stop for a minute, thinking he was done for. Justin got up and punched the guy closer to him. The other guy appeared to be armed with a baseball bat, but it didn't scare him. He speared the guy with the bat before he could swing. He grabbed the bat from the guy's grasp and swung at the other guy striking him in the shoulder. Then he turned around and hit the now unarmed man in the back. "I'll be taking this."  
  
He heard a click from behind him as he was reaching for the case. "It's you again." Mike Sanders had a Colt .45 pressed against the back of Justin's head. "So Scott sent you to do his dirty work I see. Looks like he'll no longer need your service."  
  
Justin shut his eyes, hoping that Mike either forgot to reload his gun, this was just a dream or a miracle would save him. He waited, but no gunshot went off he heard a gasp and the sound of a body hitting a floor. He turned around and saw Sanders getting up and trying to grab the gun he dropped. A tall black man kicked the deadbeat punk in the head, knocking him flat to the ground. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm a friend of Scott's," the black man said. He picked up Mike's gun.  
  
Justin sprang on Mike Sanders, grabbing him by the ankle and bending it back. He listened to Mike scream while still keeping his eyes on the man who saved him from getting shot.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! It hurts!"  
  
"What's the deal, jackass! What's the deal with pulling a gun on me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Take the money. Just don't kill me."  
  
"Fine." He grabbed the case and looked back at Mike. "You might wanna consider giving up gambling. Scott Hall's not the one to fuck with. Me neither." Then he headed for his vehicle.  
  
The black man followed him as he threw the case into the trunk with the rest of them. He looked up at him. "Thanks for the help by the way, but stop following me."  
  
"This isn't a stick up. Scott phoned me right after you left. He knew that sucker Sanders was up to no good and would do anything to skip out on paying."  
  
"Scott never told me anything about you. Who are you anyway?"  
  
The man pushed his long braided hair out of his face. "The name's Booker T."  
  
"Justin. Justin Timberwolfe." Booker began to laugh. "What's so funny? I didn't pick my name." He paused. "Scott had the same reaction. You can call me by the code name I went under back when I served in the Navy. Sea Wolf."  
  
"Sea Wolf. That suits you better. Well, meet me at the Hangman after you deliver Scott's winnings. See ya later." Booker T got into his Thunderbird and took off.  
  
(Competition)  
  
Sea Wolf arrived back at Jerry's apartment and cracked open a can of soda. He dug into his pockets and found the business card that Hank Brenner had given him. It was after six o'clock so he still had time to call. He quickly dialed and waited.  
  
"Colossus Autos, Bonnie speaking."  
  
"Is Hank Brenner available?"  
  
"I'll transfer you." He waited some more and got a response in a minute.  
  
"Hank Brenner speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hello there. This is Justin Timberwolfe. We met this morning. You could say I'm Scott Hall's errand boy."  
  
"Hey there. Good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm looking to buy a car. What do you recommend at a reasonable price?"  
  
"Looking for a new car, huh? I recall you mention that you need one ASAP. How about this? If you could do me a favor, I can help you out. There's a competitor dealership known as Krypton Automobile. They're getting a shipment of some spanking new cars and I'll tell you, it's bad for business. There are three trucks that will be picking them up tomorrow morning. If you can find a way to prevent it, not only will I pay you, but I'll give you an offer you can't refuse."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I also have a friend named Tommy who works at the scrap yard who can give you some supplies. It'll be around 5 a.m. so you might wanna get some shut eye early. You have a big day tomorrow."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The taxi dropped Sea Wolf off at the scrap yard. He checked his watch. It was 4:30 in the morning and he barely had any sleep. He was cautious as he entered, remembering that his best friend was murdered here. He drew the pistol that he had stolen from the truck driver two days ago and approaching the meeting area. A clean cut white male in dark clothing was standing by the crusher with a kendo stick in his hand.  
  
"So you must be Justin. I'm Tommy."  
  
"I was told to stop here for some supplies."  
  
"Yes, they're in the van over there."  
  
He looked into the passenger seat and saw a crate filled with sticks of dynamite. "Dynamite! Isn't that intense!"  
  
"No, it's extreme! If we wanted to, we have enough to level Krypton's building and plenty to spare for a rainy day. I'll be assisting you. I slapped a tracking device on the trucks to save us some time." He opened the passenger side and moved the crate of dynamite. "The keys are in the ignition so you'll be driving. Let's go." Tommy looked at the radar while Justin left the scrap yard. "Alright. The closest truck is on Merch Road and will eventually turn on 12th Street that will head towards the pick up. We'll take that street and wait for it to arrive. Then we'll take it out."  
  
Sea Wolf followed the directions and parked at their post. Twelve minutes passed until they spotted the truck. "What do we do?"  
  
"Do you have a good arm?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can you throw good?"  
  
"Yeah." "Than get out of the van and I'll pass you a stick."  
  
Sea Wolf ran to the passenger side and grabbed a stick that Tommy had lit. The truck appeared to be fifty feet away. He tossed it and watched it rolled under the moving truck. The explosion made it leap and then kept going. "Hand me another." Tommy quickly lit another stick and watched it being tossed again. It blew when it hit the front bumper. He grabbed another one and tossed it as the truck was catching fire. The driver jumped out and fled before it flew into bits.  
  
"Two more to go. We only have an hour. Now move it!"  
  
"I don't see you doing much."  
  
"Shut up and get in the van."  
  
They spotted the second truck and planned the same strategy. Sea Wolf jumped out of the van and ran to the passenger side while Tommy lit and stick and passed it to him. He spotted the truck coming their way and tossed it, but realized that it was a bit to early. The stick blew in front of the truck making it swerve and then took a sharp turn toward the next street. "Shit!" He got back into the driver's seat and stepped on the gas. He began to tail the speeding truck while Tommy started complaining.  
  
"What are you doing? We can't blow that thing up from here. We'll catch him at another route."  
  
"No! He knows were after him. We'll chase this bastard. Now light another stick once we get close to it." Tommy did so, but missed and heard the explosion as they passed by. The truck side swiped them when they caught up. Sea Wolf gave the van more gas, only to get swiped again.  
  
"Watch it!" Tommy yelled.  
  
"You aren't the one driving. And buckle your damn seatbelt!" The driver's side scraped against a wall after being hit by the truck. When they managed to catch up. Sea Wolf looked at Tommy. "Throw one! Now!" Tommy tossed another stick into the driver's side window of the truck. The driver panicked for a moment as his truck was swerving side to side and then tossed it back, but lucky for Sea Wolf and Tommy, it bounced off their hood and exploded on the sidewalk. "Here's my gun. Just shoot the son of a bitch." Tommy fired as their windows crossed paths. The driver dropped dead at the wheel and the truck accelerated and crashed into building. He glared at Tommy. "Where's the last one?"  
  
"Let me see. Okay. We'll stay on this road here and I'll tell you when we turn." After catching up with the third truck, Tommy looked at the truck and at Sea Wolf. "Got any ideas?"  
  
"We'll do what it takes to destroy this one."  
  
Tommy poked out of the window and started shooting at the tires, hoping to slow it down as Sea Wolf sped up and rammed into it. The truck's driver fired back also, making the van swerve. Tommy threw another stick rolling into the path of the truck but only slowed it down, but knocked it into the van.  
  
"Do the back doors open?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hang on to your ass!" He sped ahead of the truck and Tommy crawled to the back and kicked open the doors and tossed a stick of dynamite at the ongoing truck but missed. He tried a few more times but kept missing while the truck driver continued to fire from his seat. He hit the gas and rammed the back of the van, causing it to spin uncontrollably throwing Tommy out of the back. Sea Wolf got out of the van and checked on Tommy. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a few scrapes but I'll live."  
  
"Come on. We've gotta catch him or he go to the cops unless he changes his mind and decides to kill us himself." Both men went back to the van, but the engine wouldn't run. He looked at the speedometer and found that they were out of gas. "Dammit! How are we gonna catch him now?!"  
  
"Look at that!" An El Gato was coming down the road. Tommy stood in the way and brandished the gun Sea Wolf had given him. He yanked the man out and waited for Sea Wolf to take the driver's seat. "Let's get him, Justin!"  
  
Tommy continued to stare at the radar while Justin sped towards the speeding truck. "Tommy, we're almost at him. Get ready to toss another and don't stop until we get him."  
  
"Fuck!" There was only one dynamite stick in his hand. "We left the rest in the van!"  
  
"We'll have to find another way. Whatever it takes!" He sped past the truck at the end of a street near two parked cars. "Okay, pal. That truck's coming! Now throw it between those cars!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do it! It's coming!"  
  
Tommy tossed the dynamite and watched both cars blow and fly into the middle of the street. The oncoming truck hit the brakes and crashed into the totaled cars before them. Sea Wolf pulled the driver out of the truck and shoved him into a corner. Tommy picked up his kendo stick that he had carried the whole time and smacked the guy in the head with it, jumped into the truck with Justin and fled. "Now what?"  
  
"Tommy, you're the one driving! We could just wreck it and leave it burning but that would start a scene or we'd get ourselves killed. Or we could take it to the scrap yard and let the crusher have it."  
  
"The crusher will be fine." When they finally got to the scrap yard, they parked it and let the crusher to the rest.  
  
Sea Wolf listened to the sound of crunching metal and let out a sigh of relief. "Damn. I'm glad that's over with. Thanks for your help, Tommy."  
  
"Don't mention it. If you need dispose of anything in the near future, you'll know where to find me."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Now let's go see Mr. Brenner and pick up our pay for this deed."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"That's great, guys. I am ahead of the game now," Hank Brenner exclaimed. "Here are your checks." Both men smiled as they looked at the amount. Twenty five hundred seemed reasonable but they wouldn't have done it for less. After Tommy left, Hank spoke to Sea Wolf. "It looks like you have done me a favor so here's my offer. Yesterday, you told me how you were in need for a car, so here's what I'm going to do. I have a great selection of vehicles and if you need to borrow any, you're welcome to it just as long as you bring it back and don't wreck it."  
  
"Sure. Thanks, Mr. Brenner."  
  
"No problem. Here's a key to the building and the keys to the vehicles are in that room over there and have a good day. I'll keep in touch if I need your help again." 


	2. Chapter Two

Note: This is a continuation in the Evolution:Nitro City series. It begins right after the 'Competition mission.  
  
Disclaimer-Selected superstars are property of the WWE, NWA-TNA and XPW. The other superstars listed: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Hank Brenner and the Griever are property of the author Dave Scott. You must get permission by e-mail bender_hkw@lycos.com to use any of them.  
  
(Soccerslam)  
  
Sea Wolf parked the borrowed station wagon in front of Scott Hall's office after receiving an urgent call. He slammed the door and rushed into the office. Scott was pacing back and forth. "Hey. What's to be the problem, Scott?"  
  
"Some big time soccer team just won a major game and they're gonna be in town tonight."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, they're on their way to the Hangman to celebrate."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's a hangout for bikers and rednecks. This'll make us look soft. If you could keep them away,"  
  
"Dude. You're not asking me to blow up their bus."  
  
"Hell no! You could wait for them to arrive then start a fight or something.  
  
"Oh yeah, right! It'll be thirty against one."  
  
"Then get some soccer attire so you can blend in. Not only will you do me a favor, but you'll do both Kevin Nash and his frequent customers a favor."  
  
Sea Wolf jumped into his vehicle and headed for the nearest sports store. "What the hell is Scott's problem? He's got plenty of booze in that office of his," he told himself. He tried on a soccer jersey, some matching shorts and running shoes and looked in the mirror. "I guess this is it, but I wanna blend in, I might wanna do some running around." He purchased the clothing and headed for the Hangman. He parked his car and waited around the bar until the bus arrived. As the whole team stepped out, he snuck into the crowd and headed to the bar.  
  
Kevin Nash stood at the entrance with a few bikers blocking their path. "Get the hell off our property!" Kevin yelled. "We don't serve your kind! Get lost!"  
  
The soccer manager began to protest while a few of the players yelled at Nash. Sea Wolf looked at the bikers and the bar owner. Kevin spotted him and grinned, knowing that a plan was hatched. He took a deep breath and punched the soccer player who stood the closest to him. He cut through the crowd and hit a few more players, even the manager. Kevin and the bikers ran into the crowd and joined in the brawl. Sea Wolf slipped out of this minor riot and watched the soccer players beat the crap out of each other. When the fight was over, Kevin Nash and the bikers were the only ones standing. "I hope Scott's happy now." Nash waved at him and then walked back into the bar.  
  
(Used Cars)  
  
Hank Brenner smiled as Sea Wolf entered his office. "Good to see you again. I told you that you'd hear from me again."  
  
"What is it this time? More competitor trucks to wreck." "No, not this time. A client of mine is looking for three types of cars. I don't carry them in my inventory but I know where they are carried. Here are some photos."  
  
Justin looked at them. "Never seen these before."  
  
"They're gang cars. My client wants compensation for destruction of property. He wants a Wolverine Sabre, a Hell Rider and a Scranton. The Wolverines run a business at some lumber yard in the North of this town. You'll be able to spot some Hell Riders and Scrantons in the Bahamut section or some Gothic club called the Brood, but don't go unarmed. It's Creeper territory. There's also a gang of dealers and muggers known as the Flock. They're just as dangerous. Be careful. My client will be here in three days and wants them in mint condition.  
  
Sea Wolf walked out the door grumbling. "Geez. He's so fucking picky." He took the same station wagon and stopped the gun shop before going car hunting. He dropped six hundred dollars on an uzi, a shotgun and some ammunition and headed North. After an hour on the freeway, he found the lumber yard. He parked his station wagon at a distance where it wouldn't be spotted by the workers and headed for the parking lot. There were about four or five Wolverine Sabres sitting before him. They were black but some had different color stripes of red, blue, orange or yellow. He took a red one that happened to be unlocked and hotwired it. He stepped on the pedal and split. After delivering it, he took a mini-van from the lot this and decided to head for the Bahamut section. "Two cars to go. This shouldn't take long."  
  
He pulled the van into the Bahamut section and cringed at the sight of its background. Graffitti covered the walls, the streets were littered, bums were sleeping on sidewalks and benches. Hank Brenner wasn't kidding. He went to his van and grabbed his uzi and kept his pistol in his jacket. He walked around a few blocks, avoiding eye contact with anyone or anything. He took a quick look at the photograph. "It just looks like a BMW. That could be anywhere." Saw a few signs posted on walls and telephone poles advertising some local band that he didn't know of. "Peroxwhygen? They're performing at the Brood in a couple of weeks, huh. After seeing the entrance and the people who attend, I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that."  
  
"Hey, you!" He turned around and spotted a young man on crutches approaching him. He appeared to have one leg. "Could you help me?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm starving to death and I can hardly walk. Could you spare some change?"  
  
"Let's see," Sea Wolf said, digging through his wallet.  
  
"Why are you counting all that? Give me what you've got for crying out loud! I fought in Vietnam and lost my leg to a land mine!"  
  
Sea Wolf put his wallet away. "Bullshit! You did not! By the look of you, you're only nineteen! I don't care if you're disabled. There's no fucking way in hell that I'll support your drug habit."  
  
The one legged man threw down his crutches. "I said give me your money." He kicked Sea Wolf in the stomach.  
  
"A wise guy, eh? I'll rip off your other leg." He charged at the kid but was sweeped and fell on his back. The kid lifted his single leg and brought it down like an axe on his chest. He pulled himself up and laughed as Sea Wolf was getting up slowly.  
  
"Call me a cripple now."  
  
He took a swing but the one legged man started slapping him repetively and pushed him in the middle of the street. He heard a loud squeal in front of him. "Watch it buddy!" someone yelled from the window of the vehicle.  
  
He looked at it and smiled. "That's it! A Scranton." He punched the one legged man in the face and then yanked the driver of the Scranton out.  
  
"You looking for trouble, fucker!" the driver yelled. He was a young black man with scraggly hair and reeked of cigarette smoke. There was also a rat sitting on his shoulder.  
  
Sea Wolf slugged the man and tossed him into the one legged man and then took off with the Scranton. Both men started tossing things at the car and swearing as he fled, but he ignored them and kept driving. He dropped it off at the dealership and checked it for scratches or anything like that. "It looks fine." He clutched his uzi. "One more and then Hank's client will be pleased."  
  
He called a cab and was dropped off in the Bahamut section. He looked around before stepped out, hoping the man with the rat and the one legged man were nowhere in sight. The driver advised him to be careful as he paid.  
  
Sea Wolf took a different path, walking quickly and avoiding interaction with anyone. The sun was starting to set and he knew that the dealers and gangs would be crawling from their holes soon. He remembered the route to that club known as the Brood. That was the closest place where a Hell Rider might be passing by. He looked at the photo. "Damn. I wouldn't be surprised. It looks like a hearse." He stood in an alley in front of the club with his uzi in hand. After waiting for almost an hour, he was ready to give up. It was already dark and he was in the worst part of town.  
  
Suddenly, a limousine pulled up to the entrance with three other vehicles. "Now we're talking." A man wearing a red tuxedo with a pointy beard stepped out of the window along with two men who looks like bikers. "He must be the owner." They waited as the individuals in the Hell Riders stepped out. They consisted of two young women and three young men. His heart jumped for a moment. "They're a gang alright. How the hell am I gonna get a hold of one of those cars?"  
  
He looked at each of them. The two men who accompanied the older man in the red tuxedo appeared to be his bodyguards. One had long hair, a beard, tattoos and wore a black leather vest. The other guy was bald, had a moustache and crazy looking eyes.  
  
The Gothics who exited the Hell Riders were nice looking, but he knew they wouldn't be less dangerous. He couldn't hear what one of them was saying, but he appeared to be giving orders. He was a tall skinny pale man with long black hair and his outfit looked a wizard's robe. He waited some more, hoping that they would enter and then he could steal their car. Once they did, the two bodyguards remained at the entrance.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He slowly came from his hiding place and walked toward the club. He approached one of the Hell Riders and slowly picked the lock. Some heavy footsteps approached as he cracked open the door. He fired his uzi into the air when he looked dead at the guards. "Stand back you cretins!"  
  
They both stood there for a moment then slowly walked towards him and smiling. He looked in the car and the keys happened to be inside. "What kind of idiots would do this?" He looked back up and they were still eager to kick his ass. He fired and then jumped into the Hell Rider as if he were fleeing from the devil. Both men jumped into the other Hell Riders and followed him. "Shit!"  
  
Both automobiles rammed into the back and the side of the one he was driving. He rolled down his window and began firing at one of the Hell Riders until it stopped giving chase. The other one continued the smash into him. He stepped on the gas, dodging other cars and cutting through alleys but the guy was still on his tail. He looked around while speeding hoping there was a way he could escape without totaling the vehicle. An auto shop was the only thing that caught his eye that he passed. The car was banged up and Mr. Brenner said it had to be in mint condition. He slammed his foot on the brakes and watched the other Hell Rider zoom by him. He reversed the vehicle and went straight through the lot of a nearby auto shop.  
  
A couple of guys stood there and stared at him as he stopped. "What is everyone staring at?" He paused for a minute. "Do any of you work here?"  
  
"Yes," one of them said.  
  
"My car got smashed up here. Do you think you can repair it? I have cash." They all smiled and wheeled it in. Two hours later, the car was as good as new and Sea Wolf quietly dropped the Hell Rider off at the lot.  
  
(To Catch a Thief)  
  
Sea Wolf returned the van that he borrowed the day before and noticed Hank screaming and pounding on the desk. At first he was afraid to walk in but decided to take that chance.  
  
The secretary looked nervous as he entered and heard Hank swear heavily. Hank looked straight at him and stomped across the room. "Good! Just the man I wanted to see. You did a good job on those vehicles last night and earned yourself a good twelve grand."  
  
"Did those gang members steal them back?"  
  
"No, some goddamn Wolverine heard about our scheme and took one of my models in retaliation! I'll thicken that wallet of yours if you can get it back. I managed to locate the whereabouts. Here's this tracking device." He handed Sea Wolf a photograph of the vehicle. "It's a 2000 Screamer. Go get it back and if you have the chance, run his ass down with it!"  
  
Sea Wolf took an Archie and followed the path to the Screamer's location. It was parked in front of a pool hall. He jumped out and headed for the vehicle and attempted to pick the lock, but a man wearing a buttoned flannel shirt and faded jeans walked out of the pool hall and brandished a gun at him.  
  
"Trying to steal my car, boy!" The lumberjack looking man yelled as Sea Wolf dashed behind the Archie that he borrowed. He crawled into the backseat and equipped his shotgun. He waited until the man fired a few shots and then looked through the window, watching him reload. He jumped from his hiding place and fired a shell into the man's stomach before he could fire again. He rushed to the dead man and grabbed the keys to the Screamer and took off before anyone could spot him.  
  
He could feel the wind brushing through his face as he was going eighty. The top was pulled down and it was a nice day so he decided to keep it down. "No wonder he stole this car." He didn't slow down until he reached Colossus Autos. He parked the Screamer and entered Hank's office with the keys in hand.  
  
(Test Drive)  
  
Hank smiled as Sea Wolf entered the office. "Justin, you're a model employee. I don't know how you do it, but you get things done without hesitation." There was a larger man sitting next to Hank Brenner's desk. "This is the client I told you about yesterday."  
  
The larger man stood up and shook his hand. "The name's Bradshaw," he spoke in a heavy Texas accent, his black hair was long, had a thick moustache and was built like a football player.  
  
"Justin, but others call me Sea Wolf. I used to be a Navy pilot."  
  
"Well, Hank has told me a lot of you. I work in a ranch up north and could use someone with strong arms and willing to earn honest pay. Can you drive a tractor or herd some cattle?"  
  
"No, sir. But I could learn."  
  
"That's what I want to hear. How about I take you there and my boys and I can give you a training session."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You'll be working your ass off so once you get in the truck, you've made a commitment."  
  
He took the check that Hank handed him and followed Bradshaw to his pickup truck. Before he walked out the doors they spotted Hank's secretary blow him a kiss.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing much, Mr. Bradshaw. I have a date with her tonight."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
On the way to the ranch, Bradshaw stopped the truck in front of a shop called Acme Boot. He jumped out of the driver's seat with the engine still running. "Keep an eye on the vehicle. This'll only be a few minutes." Sea Wolf waited and saw Bradshaw walking out with a shoebox. He tossed it into the bed of the truck and from out of nowhere, four long haired guys dressed in black with pentagram logos on their shirts and jewelry charged at him and began hitting him. Sea Wolf was about to get out and help until Bradshaw pushed them off him and grabbed a tire iron from the bed of the truck and bashed them with his tool. They managed to get back up surprisingly and each flashed out a dagger. Sea Wolf decided to take the wheel as Bradshaw jumped in. "It's a Creeper ambush! Let's get the hell out of here!" He floored it as the Gothic thugs tried to force the doors open. He followed Bradshaw's directions and made it to the ranch in one piece.  
  
The rancher smiled as they looked at his home. It wasn't a mansion but looked big enough for a family of five or six. Sea Wolf took a look behind the gates. "Take a good look, boy! I have more than five hundred cows, horses, dogs. Hell! I even have buffalo."  
  
"No, shit! You have buffalo?"  
  
"That's right. I could use a worker like you. After seeing the way you drive, I might need you for some chores besides farming. Those freaks who jumped me are some Gothic gang down in the Bahamut section known as the Creepers. They've been given me trouble for some time. Some locals at the Hangman played a few pranks around here, but nothing serious."  
  
"You hang out there?"  
  
"Damn right. There's also a group known as the Regulators too. These rednecks distill cheap ass beer and sell it to winos, party animals and bars like the Hangman. It's damn good stuff I'll tell you."  
  
"Good tasting beer that costs less is the best."  
  
"Could you believe that someone a few nights ago had the audacity to hijack one of their trucks? Man, that fucker might as well leave town because their leader will hang him by his nuts." He checked his watch. "It's starting to get late. You have a date tonight, don't you? Stay right where you're at." He entered his home and walked out, handing him a key. "Take my rancher over there. You wanna leave a good impression. Consider it a present for what you've done for me and Hank."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'll give you a call if there's any work."  
  
(Renewing the Lease)  
  
For once, Justin had a good night's sleep and got out of bed without hesitation. He had his shower, ate breakfast and watched some daytime television for awhile. After a few hours, he got bored. "Something feels different," he said to himself. He was right. This was the first time in awhile that he was relaxed, but he had some money to raise and a killer to catch. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Justin is that you? This is Hank."  
  
"Hey there. What's up?"  
  
"This is an emergency! My lawyer refused to renew the lease to my dealership. He's going to seal the deal with another client this afternoon! If this happens, my business will be liquidated. That leech is meeting his new client at three o'clock. His office is uptown. The address is 4462 Graduate Lane. I want you to waste him, but make it look like accident. I don't need the cops on my ass."  
  
He hung up the phone and slipped on his coat. "Another episode of 'Death of a Corrupt Businessman.' " He ignored the guns that he had stashed away. "If it's an accident he wants, so be it." He started the engine to his gift from Bradshaw and went uptown for the first time.  
  
Most of the area consisted of government buildings and skyscrapers but they meant nothing to him. He arrived at the address and waited for the lawyer. "Chris Nowinski. Sounds like a snooty little prick." He was right.  
  
The minute the young lawyer entered his sports car, Sea Wolf followed. He wasn't sure where Nowinski was meeting his new client, so he had to get this done fast. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal and rammed into Nowinski's bumper. This startled the lawyer at first but didn't think too much of it. Sea Wolf rammed him again.  
  
"He's asking for it," Nowinski snarled as he looked back at the Rancher. The Rancher caught up with him and side swiped him. "You bastard!" He gave the driver the finger and sped up.  
  
Sea Wolf laughed and stayed on his tail. He slammed into the side of the sports car and watched Chris Nowinski getting edgy and he began to drive like a maniac. He chased the lawyer down the highway for awhile and smiled as he gave Nowinski's sports car a good crash into the side, knocking it off the road. He watched it flip over a few times and pulled over as he heard an explosion. He ran to the scene and looked down at the vehicle and the corpse. "The deed is done." He headed back to his Rancher and stopped at the nearest auto shop, repairing the damaged and getting a paint job. When his vehicle was all done, he was ready to call it a day until his pager went off. It was Bradshaw.  
  
"Hey, Sea Wolf. My boys and I are hitting the Hangman. Interested?"  
  
"No thanks. I didn't really fit in the last time I was there."  
  
"You've got to earn yourself a reputation. Meet me there at eight tonight and I'll tell you what to do." 


	3. Chapter Three

Note: The story of Nitro City continues from the mission, Renewing the Lease.  
  
Disclaimer-Selected superstars are property of the WWE, NWA-TNA and XPW. Other superstars Sea Wolf, John 'Jagged Edge' Jones, Arkuss Blackburn, Griever, Garcia, Vera and Sparrow are property of author Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any of these characters. I mean it. And I thank Rockstar Games and the creators of Grand Theft Auto.  
  
(Bar Brawl)  
  
Sea Wolf arrived at the Hangman where Bradshaw and his boys were waiting. "Hey, Justin. I'm so glad you could make it. These are my employees here. Chris Harris, James Storm and the Griever." He greeted each of them and entered the bar.  
  
He helped himself to a plate of chicken wings along with two mugs of Budweiser. After sitting on one corner of the bar while Bradshaw and his boys were flirting and boozing like hell, Bradshaw grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the center.  
  
"Come on, pal. Try to have some fun."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"This is the time of the evening when people start showing up. If you wanna make a name for yourself here, you've gotta start a fight."  
  
"I can't. I don't know anybody here and I don't have anything against anyone."  
  
"Don't give me that crap! You don't have to hit anyone. You have to start a fight with the biggest guy. You can do it! Until you spot someone who looks it, drink up." He handed Sea Wolf a beer.  
  
He walked back to the seat where he sat when he first arrived and barely touched his beer. From behind him, it sounded like a stampede. He turned around and saw a middle aged man wearing a T-shirt with a snake and lettering reading 'Stone Cold', jean shorts and a camouflage baseball cap. Justin could tell that the man was bald from under the cap and had a thick goatee. The man was swearing and demanding a few beers before reaching the counter. The bartender casually tossed a few cans to him and watched him and some of his lackeys gulp them down. "That guy must be the leader. I should just stay out of his way." He looked at a few of the lackeys. He froze for a minute when he recognized two of them. The guy with the mullet and the fat bearded guy were with the loudmouth, beer chugging redneck. "Shit! If they spot me, I'm a dead man! I guess I'd better stay out of the way."  
  
He kept his head down and stared at the pool tables and the lone dartboard. He couldn't stay for another hour. Not with those guys present. If those two guys he carjacked spotted him, their leader would take him apart. "I don't care what Bradshaw says, I'm leaving." He got up from the barstool and headed for the door, but didn't really watch where he was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sea Wolf said to the guy. It was the head of the Regulators.  
  
The redneck's beady eyes were glued to him, looking like a rattlesnake ready to strike its prey. "Jackass! You made me spill my beer!"  
  
"I said.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't mean to.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you're gonna throw a fit for spilling a beer, then you have an attitude problem!"  
  
"What?" The redneck gave him the finger.  
  
"That's it. I'm gone!" He began to walk away and heard the man and a few others laughing at him. He turned around and speared the guy. He sprang on the redneck and constantly punched him.  
  
Three guys peeled Sea Wolf off the guy and tried to pound him, but broke free and fought through them. As he ran to the exit, the fat bearded guy and the man with the mullet blocked his path.  
  
"You're the one who stole our truck!" the man with the mullet yelled.  
  
"What's that?" Sea Wolf yelled back, pointing at something behind them. He pushed them down as they looked the other way and was about to run but he saw the head Regulator getting back up.  
  
The guy struck him a few times and tossed him into the nearest pool table. He managed to fight back long enough to get back up and keep from getting pinned. Sea Wolf snarled at the man and charged, but received a boot to his stomach and was grabbed in a headlock, but pushed the guy into a group before getting a stunner. He raised his fists and clocked the redneck in the face a few times. He gave the redneck a kick to the stomach, grabbed a nearby pool stick and struck him in the back.  
  
"There you go, Sea Wolf! Keep it up!" Bradshaw yelled across the room. Him and his boys jumped into the crowd and joined in on the brawl.  
  
Sea Wolf fought his way through a few bikers and rednecks, still trying to get to the exit. As he opened the doorway, he felt a large hand grab him and tossed him into the wall. It was Kevin Nash.  
  
"Justin, get your ass out before the cops get here! I don't want to get killed either." He darted for the exit and took off in his Rancher and didn't stop until he got back to Jerry's apartment.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
When the morning came, he left some rent money for Jerry and looked in the paper. Since he knew he would be in this city for awhile, he might as well find a place to stay. Besides, he was getting tired of sleeping on a couch every night.  
  
He called a few places and checked them out. The one that seemed to be suitable was in the Van Deaver area. It wasn't too expensive and wasn't too far from where Hank Brenner's car lot was. After a day of house hunting and buying a couch, a phone, television set and a bed, he crashed into his new room ready to have yet another good night sleep. His new phone rang. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's me. Bradshaw. Hey! You did great last night, but you left early. You were the talk of the bar after you nailed Austin. It's been a long time since he's taken any kind of beating. Do you think you can drop by tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay. And how did you know my number?"  
  
"You called earlier and left a message. Remember?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
(Cattle Rustlers)  
  
Bradshaw was running towards him as he got out of the Rancher. "I'm glad you're here!" This Texas rancher looked like he was pissed off. "Justin! You won't believe this! Some bastards made off with Chavez ."  
  
"Chavez?"  
  
"My prized bull! He's killed more cattle rustlers and horse thieves than any of my employees. One of my trucks is gone along with a wagon. Whoever did this must have tranqued him and dragged his hide into the truck."  
  
"He's probably hamburger by now."  
  
Bradshaw punched him in the face. "It happened twenty minutes ago. I spotted them. They looked like a couple of homeless guys. If you really want a name for yourself, you'll follow the tracks and get my Chavez back before he's slapped on some McDonald's menu!"  
  
Sea Wolf jumped back into the Rancher and followed the path that Bradshaw pointed in. The tracks seemed to lead off road, but lucky for him, his Rancher could handle it but was kind of slow. After taking the rough path, he spotted a truck and wagon in near a cornfield. He reached into the glove box and snagged his binoculars and a pistol. He took a better look and spotted two homeless looking men.  
  
He recognized the first guy. It was the same one who tried to rob him when he parked the stolen beer truck behind the Hangman. The other one looked like a human version of the Predator. The guy was wearing a kilt with no shirt, had numerous tattoos and blonde dreadlock like hair. The man wearing the kilt, had a machete in his hands and trying to hand it to the other guy. The wagon was still shut and connected to the truck and it was rumbling. It looked like the bull was possibly alive. He decided to drive closer.  
  
"Jimmy, here's the machete. All you have to do is slit its throat. What are you afraid of? It only a barn animal," the man in the kilt said.  
  
"That's because we used a tranquilizer and it didn't seem to last long."  
  
"You've been talking about finding a way to get to that rancher."  
  
"I thought the steal was to extort money. If we butcher that animal, he'll grind us up and eat us for dinner." He looked inside the wagon. "That thing is a killer!"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Sea Wolf sped up and skidded in front of both creatures with his pistol in hands. "Turn over the bull! If you walk away, both me and Bradshaw might forget that this ever happened."  
  
The man in the kilt tossed his machete to Jimmy. "Kill that guy!"  
  
Sea Wolf open fired and shot Jimmy in the knee. The man in the kilt tried to run for the truck, but he fired another shot and hit him in the back. He approached the guy while Jimmy dropped to the ground, screaming his head off. "I don't wanna have to hurt you more. You and your friend better get out of here and get to a doctor."  
  
The man in the kilt looked at him. "You will regret this. The Raven Effect is now beginning. You will feel our wrath.."  
  
"Shut up!" He kicked this so-called raven guy in the head and heard a long scream from behind. He turned around and fired. Jimmy was standing in front of him with the machete in hand as the bullet went deep into his cranium. Sea Wolf grabbed the kilted man and tossed him away from the truck and then got into the truck. He looked back and saw the bull moving around and listened to him snorting. "Calm down, buddy. I'm taking you home." He hit the gas and headed back to the ranch.  
  
The roads were more awkward driving in the truck than the Rancher that he left behind. He had no choice but to drive slowly because of the bumpy and the wagon sounded like it wasn't attached securely. Just when things were a little bit rocky, he felt something slam into the truck. He looked out the window and saw a Scranton coming at him. It rammed the truck and the wagon as well, making it more difficult for him to drive on this unbearable surface.  
  
Sea Wolf pulled out his gun and fired from the window in hopes of scaring off the driver, but the kilted man driving the Scranton kept coming at him. "Okay, Justin. Drive carefully and try to outlast that scum and get back to the ranch." He did the best he could but he couldn't avoid or outrun the other vehicle. "Maybe I should just stop the truck, get out and blow this guy's brains out. That's probably the only way." Something ahead caught his eye that moment. There were a few men up ahead and each carried a shotgun. "If I didn't know any better, those must be Bradshaw's posse." He loudly blew the horn of the truck and passed through the armed men and heard numerous gunshots after passing by. He stopped the truck and watched the Scranton flee as some shotgun shells hit it.  
  
He smiled as he saw Bradshaw open the gates and signal him to drive through. He stopped the truck and helped Bradshaw open that back of the wagon. The huge black bull jumped out with no hesitation whatsoever and let out a loud moo as if it were a sigh of relief.  
  
"You got my Chavez back," Bradshaw said petting the animal. Sea Wolf slowly walked past them, but Chavez noticed him about to leave and remained calm. "I think he likes you, Justin. He's never this way around strangers."  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Maybe he knew that you just saved his life." He led his recovered pet into its pen. "You've done a lot for me today. I apologize for getting on your case and hitting you earlier. How about you take the rest of the day off."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"By the way. Were you able to identify that guy driving."  
  
"He had blonde dreadlocks and wore a kilt. The other guy is dead."  
  
"That guy in the kilt calls himself Raven. He's the head of a gang known as the Flock. They reside in the Bowery of this city. They're just a pack of thieves and drug dealers. Unless you're with anyone, try to avoid him. He's a dangerous man!"  
  
"I will."  
  
(Rodeo Clown)  
  
Justin arrived at Bradshaw's ranch at the crack of dawn and worked along the side with Chris Harris and James Storm. After five hours of manual labor, it was lunchtime. He wolfed down his country fried steak and mashed potatoes and headed back into the fields. Before he could jump back on the tractor, Bradshaw approached him.  
  
"I'll bet you're wondering how I got all of this that you see here."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, you're gonna hear it anyway. Ten years ago, some of my roommates and I got involved in the stock market. We put only a certain percentage down and once it went up, we bought and I guess it just pure luck. I managed to strike it rich."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Here's what I want you to do. One of my employees phoned me a few minutes ago. I asked him to pick up some of my earnings uptown, but after he picked them up he spotted some Creeper bastards outside the building. It's appeared that he was followed and they're looking to take those earnings. Since my employee is alone and those earnings are worth a lot, I'd like you to distract those freaks until he gets back here. He's that short guy you met yesterday."  
  
"Jamie Noble?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Justin decided to take his Rancher and went uptown. Once he located the building, he slipped by the gang of Creepers who waited in the shadows and found Jamie Noble.  
  
"What are doing here?"  
  
"Bradshaw sent me. I heard about your situation. I'm gonna go out there are create a diversion so you get back to the ranch with those earnings or whatever the hell you got there. How did you get here?"  
  
"I took one of his trucks. It's that one out there." He pointed at a monster truck that looked like it had horns on the front bumper.  
  
"That thing? I think I can drive that. Okay." He looked out the window. "Here's the plan. I'm gonna take off with that truck and while they're chasing me, go ahead and take my Rancher."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Justin walked out of the building with a duplicate briefcase and headed for the Longhorn. The minute he left the parking lot, he heard a buzzing sound all around. He looked on each side and spotted an individual dressed in all black on a motorcycle. They began to whack the Longhorn with chain and fire at him. He turned around and turned the vehicle straight into the city, figuring that they wouldn't follow or attack him in broad daylight in an area where people frequently walk the streets. He was wrong.  
  
He swerved the vehicle, hoping to confuse them or drive them off the road, but they still wouldn't let up. There were about eight guys on motorcycles chasing him down. Three on each side and two in the back. He moved from side to side and managed to knock two of them on each side off the road. The other two caught up with him and continued to strike the Longhorn with their chains. "That's it! He picked up the Uzi that was sitting on the seat of the passenger side. He rolled down his window and fired at the Creeper on his side, watching the body fly from the motorcycle and splatter against a nearby building. The Creeper on the other side had driven ahead of him and tried to flag the two behind the vehicle to move up.  
  
Sea Wolf slammed his foot on the brakes and could hear a loud smack from the back. He moved forward and shifted gear to reverse over the two guys. He hit the gas again and decided to go after the last gang member. The last one fled after seeing his comrades wiped out. Sea Wolf caught up with the guy, even though he had to dodge other vehicles and pedestrians, surprisingly not hitting anyone. He put down his Uzi and decided not to waste any ammo. Like an angry bull goring a fighter, he was going seventy and sent the last gang member flying. "It looks like Jamie has nothing to worry about. He should be at the ranch by now."  
  
Just when he thought things were fine, he listened to the sirens wail. He looked around but didn't see any panic or anything suspicious. The cops were on to him. He had to drive back downtown and find a place to hide. There weren't any auto shops nearby and the vehicle he was driving could be identified without a problem. He decided to cut through the Bahamut section. He assumed that the cops would spot a few illegal activities and forget about him. There were shots fired as he passed through and heard gunshots from the police car, but luckily they didn't fire at him. He took a short cut through a few of the alleys and went for the bridge he took where he had entered the North days ago. He spotted a large gap and had driven between it, hiding under the entrance. His cell phone rang. "Justin, Jamie has arrived safely and has my stuff all in one piece. Did you handle it pretty well?"  
  
"Yes, but I have to shake the cops first. They saw me run down one of those creatures that jumped me. I'll call you back." He remained inside with the engine running and his Uzi in hand. An hour and a half passed and there was no sign of the police. It looked like they gave up. He came out from his hiding place and made it back to the ranch without incident.  
  
Bradshaw walked out of his home and headed to the vehicle. "Great to see you."  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't too hard except for evading the police."  
  
"Don't worry about it. As long as they didn't spot you." He dug through his wallet and handed him a handful of cash. "That's for risking your life. I also figured that we should celebrate. My boys and I are heading to the Hangman in a few hours to get shit faced. How about you?"  
  
"I don't feel like getting shit faced, but if you guys are doing so, I'll drive you back."  
  
"Great! You have nothing to worry about. Since you're no longer a stranger there. See you later."  
  
(Sparrow's Last Tune)  
  
Sea Wolf was busy playing a game of pool with the Griever while Bradshaw was sucking down pitchers and telling stupid jokes. Scott Hall was at one of the tables passed out as Booker T was across from him, scarfing down chicken wings and potato skins with his eyes glued to the television. Everything appeared to be relaxed. There was no panic in the bar. No fights. The guy Austin was nowhere in sight, so it looked like things would be fine. The bar's owner, Kevin Nash was the only one in a bad mood.  
  
Sea Wolf decided to ignore it and let Kevin walk it off. He went to the bar and ordered a beer and overheard Bradshaw and some of his guys talking to Nash about something going around.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Kevin Nash said. "That girl was nothing but a parasite!" His eyes rolled toward Sea Wolf, who he could tell was eavesdropping.  
  
"Justin! Both Bradshaw and Scott have told me numerous stories about you, so I'm convinced that you're the right man for the job. There's some chick who used to hang out here everyone knew as Sparrow. She has the voice like a nightingale and moves around a hummingbird.  
  
"Last Friday night, several individuals went into some psychotic state and later died. It turned out their drinks were drugged with some illegal substance. As far as I know, it wasn't LSD or rohyphnol. It's something else. I don't know what it is, but a few witnessed it and came forward. Sparrow did it. Since you're a good fixer, I want that bitch dead!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't hurt women or children."  
  
"She killed some of my customers. I'm willing to put some good money down on this and if you're pussy out because of your own morals then get the fuck out and don't expect to work in this town again!"  
  
"Wait! Wait a minute, Nash!" some blonde woman said. "I can understand if he has no motive, but some of us do." She put her hands on Sea Wolf's shoulder. "Garcia and I will go with him and we'll kill her." Sea Wolf looked at her and nodded his head. "Some of those people were my friends."  
  
"That'll do." He stood up and looked at both girls in black leather. "You'll probably be outnumbered because Sparrow lives in the Bowery and she'll have some backup too." He looked back at Justin. "Vera and Garcia will take her out. You kill anything that is protecting her. And take care of the ladies, please. That songbird has sang her opera for the last time."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf borrowed yet another vehicle from Hank Brenner's lot. The Hummer looked suitable for a task like this. Before hitting the Bowery, the girls asked him to stop by their loft for some firearms. He didn't speak too much to the bikers on the way.  
  
Vera, the blonde woman looked like she was ready for action. He couldn't help but notice but she had a preppy like face but she had all the biker gear needed. Garcia looked more vicious from her appearance, but maybe it was just the numerous tattoos and piercings but the look in her eyes told him that she was nervous.  
  
"We're in the area now. Do either of you know what Sparrow looks like?"  
  
"She has shoulder length black hair. Kind of resembles Michelle Branch or Vanessa Carlton. What's the difference?" said Vera.  
  
"One plays the guitar. The other plays the piano."  
  
"I didn't ask you to compare singers. She looks like one of those chicks and she wears grunge clothing."  
  
"That could be anyone."  
  
"She also has an opera voice and likes to sing wherever she is."  
  
He shut off the radio and drove deeper into the Bowery. The section of the city only consisted of seaports, the slums and a few market places. There appeared to be a seafood eatery around. He couldn't resist and stopped the car. He stuffed a lead pipe under his jacket and headed to the eatery while both women smuggled their pistols. He quickly ordered five pounds of shrimp to go.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Justin," Garcia whispered. "This is the deadliest part of the city. You shouldn't walk around ordering seafood."  
  
"Relax. I'm armed and so are the two of you. I haven't had shrimp in months."  
  
"Make it fast because there are a bunch of cretins that'll kill us without thinking twice if we're spotted."  
  
When his order was ready and he paid up, he could hear a sweet sound flowing down the block of these slums. He stood still and listened for awhile.  
  
'Could this moment last forever  
And this dream our one endeavor  
If the stars would just enchant  
And time would then agree'  
  
'Every moment of tomorrow  
From this evening we would borrow  
If this wish the stars would grant and gently oversee'  
  
'And we would live inside this night  
Within the dreams of candlelight  
If you would bring this wish to life and spend this night with me'  
  
Property of Trans-Siberian Orchestra 'Dreams of Candlelight'  
Courtesy of Atlantic and Lava Records  
  
He looked at the young woman sitting on a spray painted bench and sipping a Jolt cola to clear her throat. Her shoulder length black hair glistened in the night and she had the face of an innocent schoolgirl.  
  
"What are you staring at?" said Vera. "It's her."  
  
"It can't be. She doesn't look or sound like the type who would hurt somebody."  
  
"Shit! Is that what they taught you back in Navy? You can sit here if you want, but Garcia and I are gonna take her out." Both women approached the songbird quietly as Sea Wolf nervously watched.  
  
The songbird looked up as the two biker chicks spotted her during a deal. She leapt from her bench as sprinted across the marketplace before they could draw their weapons. A group of punks lunged at the girls as they started to give chase. Sea Wolf charged at the punks and clocked them with his lead pipe to clear the path for Vera and Garcia. After beating down the group he looked around but saw no sign of sparrow of the biker chicks. He only heard a few gunshots but wasn't sure where they came from or who fired. He couldn't stick around here, but he didn't want to leave without the girls. He went back to the Hummer and went around the block, hoping to find them in that direction.  
  
"They couldn't have gone too far. I have to find them though. There might be more of those punks hiding away and waiting for some fresh prey." More gunshots were heard as he turned on the nearest street. Three young women ran from an alley and darted in front of his vehicle. He found them.  
  
Vera and Garcia were still running and firing at Sparrow who didn't seem to get tired even though she was running like a member of a track team. "Stop running, you bitch!" Vera yelled. "The only tune you'll be singing is Highway to Hell!"  
  
He went forward as they ran past him and took another route, hoping to catch Sparrow off guard. As he sped around the corner, he didn't pay too much attention and head a loud thump ahead and saw something land on the hood of the vehicle. He got out of the Hummer and saw Sparrow roll off the hood. Both bikers showed up and aimed.  
  
"Get out of the way, Justin," Garcia said.  
  
"Hold on, ladies." He helped up Sparrow and propped her against the Hummer. "What's the deal? You seem look a good girl. You have an amazing voice and had people who trusted and looked out for you and now you're dealing dope and poisoning people. What's your problem?"  
  
"I'm not a good girl and I don't have to answer to any of you."  
  
Vera and Garcia pushed Justin out of the way and began to beat and kick Sparrow. "Those were friends of our you killed a few nights ago," Garcia said.  
  
"What are you going to do? Cry about it?" Sparrow said sarcastically. "Or are you going to tell on me?"  
  
Vera slapped Sparrow across the face with her weapon. "Bitch! The police will be the last thing you'll need to worry about!" She placed Sparrow on her knees and advised her not to turn around. "Any last requests?"  
  
Sparrow grinned and didn't look back. The unique words she quoted were:  
  
'And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadows on the floor  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore'  
  
Quote is by Edgar Allen Poe "The Raven" The Raven and Other Poems, 1845  
  
Both Vera and Garcia pulled the hammer of their guns while Sparrow had quoted a poem that existed for over a century. Sea Wolf had looked the other way and listened to the poem and heard the girls fire at the same time.  
  
"Done," said Vera. They moved the body out of the path of the Hummer and tossed it into the closest alley. "It's okay, Justin. You can look now."  
  
He got back into the driver's seat and didn't talk at all for the rest of the trip. He dropped them off at the Hangman and then took off without listening to their goodnights.  
  
(Gothic Gundam)  
  
"Hey, Justin. We missed you last night," Kevin Nash told him. "What happened?"  
  
"I wasn't in the mood to celebrate last night."  
  
"Is it about Sparrow?"  
  
"Yes, she was unarmed. Vera and Garcia shot her execution style."  
  
"Let me guess. You heard he singing?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Maybe a day of mourning or a tall pitcher of Bud Dry will get her off your mind. Besides, you forgot your payment for the job. Why don't you drop in this evening?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf arrived at the Hangman to pick up a payment from Kevin Nash and wondered what he wanted to talk to him about. The bar wasn't open yet and Kevin was the only person present. "I'm glad to see you. Here's your check by the way."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
  
"Does it involve killing more people?"  
  
"Yes, but these individuals deserve it. If you could hear me out, I'll tell you everything. Some Creepers have been dealing on my property lately! I don't know if it's the same substance that Sparrow used to spike drinks with, but they're selling it more easily than Girl Scout cookies! I want those guys dead! Do whatever is necessary!"  
  
Sea Wolf jumped into the Berkley and waited around for any Creepers to show. Their description was easy. They looked like a bunch of Marilyn Manson/Addams Family/Lenore rejects. He placed his Colt Python on his belt and kept his lead pipe and Uzi in the passenger seat. When two of them arrived, he quietly had driven close to them, got out of the car and hit the closest Creeper in the head with his lead pipe. The other one came at him with a switchblade, but Sea Wolf whacked him in the wrist and then hit him across the face. He jumped back into the Berkley and scouted around for any more dealers.  
  
He spotted a few in Lorry, uptown, Van Deavor and St. Brand and repeated the same procedures against the dealers. He headed south, expecting them to be in groups. Instead of getting out of his vehicle, he stepped on the gas and ran them down. When he passed through the Bahamut section, he had to be cautious and grabbed his Uzi. He saw a group of Creepers hanging around in an empty parking lot. It was either their meeting place to pool their profit together or they were just looking to beat somebody up. He rolled down his window and fired at them. Six or seven of them dropped dead while the rest charged toward his vehicle.  
  
He shifted to reverse until he was at a reasonable distance for the gang members and rammed them like human bowling pins. He jumped out and gathered the money that some of them dropped and headed back for his car.  
  
A Hell Rider came from nowhere and started ramming his car. The Berkley that Sea Wolf was driving was fast but he couldn't outrun a vehicle such as that. "Great. Just great! I'm in one of the most dangerous parts of town being chased by some freak that had watched Dracula too many times. And worse, he caught me in the act of killing his fellow gang members! I should have known that this wasn't the best getaway car. What the fuck am I gonna do?"  
  
He still had his Uzi in his hand. He kept his eyes on the road and stuck his right arm out of the window and fired at the speeding Hell Rider. He slipped his arm back into the vehicle each time the Creeper side-swiped him. Sea Wolf kept firing until the Hell Rider starting going up in smoke and the driver eventually gave up and retreated, abandoning his burning car.  
  
Sea Wolf heard the explosion loud and clear and took a few shortcuts so the police couldn't spot him and made it back to the Hangman in one piece. Once he got there, the bar was starting to fill up.  
  
Kevin seemed impressed. "So I've heard the news. It's like you have the strength of ten men. What's your secret?"  
  
"I don't know. Just shoot first and run like hell."  
  
"That's the spirit!" He pointed out at someone nearby. "Justin, there's somebody I'd like you to meet. He's been asking about you for awhile." They both turned to the man as he turned his chair around. "Hey, Steve. This is Justin aka Sea Wolf."  
  
Sea Wolf's jaw dropped when he made eye contact with the same man he started a fight with almost a week ago. The leader of the Regulators. The redneck presented to shake his hand. "Stone Cold Steve Austin."  
  
"Justin Timberwolfe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Justin."  
  
"What?"  
  
He pulled his arm away from Austin. "What in the hell is your problem? You sound like a broken record!"  
  
"What? You know, kid. I recognize you now. I know you! You're the son of a bitch you stole one of my Keggers. What?" He walked around Justin while talking to him. "What?" Justin stared at him dead in his beady rattlesnake eyes and then Austin started laughing. "I like you, kid!" He shook his hand. "Kevin, Bradshaw, Scott Hall and Booker T have been talking a lot about you. If you're interested in working for me, just drop by and talk to me. Until then, make yourself at home and have a drink." 


	4. Chapter Four

Note: This story of Nitro City continues right after Gothic Gundam.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. Other superstars listed Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Vera, Garcia, the Griever, Detour, the Mullet, Slug, Genevieve and Lash are property of the author Dave Scott. For permission to use any of my characters, please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com. I mean it.  
  
(What?)  
  
Stone Cold's hideout was about forty-five minutes away from where Bradshaw's ranch was located. Sea Wolf parked in a field that looked like an off-road racing track. Four trucks pulled up the minute he arrived.  
  
Austin, the man with the mullet, the fat bearded man, Jamie Noble, some Hispanic woman in cut off shorts clinging to Jamie, Vera, Garcia, a blonde man in overalls wearing a rebel bandana and some identical twin bikers approached him.  
  
Sea Wolf was cautious as these individuals approached him. He had stolen one of their Keggers. He got into a fight with two of the Regulators, but he remembered the favor he did for Jamie Noble and he did back up Vera and Garcia during their hit on Sparrow back at the Bowery. "We'll have to wait and see," he said to himself.  
  
"So you made it, jackass! Now let's see if you have what it takes to join my Regulators." He pointed to the off-road track and then the pickup truck. "Here's what you have to do. I want you to take that Samson right over there and drive through each checkpoint, the orange flags. You have to drive through all twenty-five of them. I'll be timing you so the clock starts once you start the engine. Now get your ass in the truck!"  
  
Sea Wolf did so and started his engine and hit the gas. The first four checkpoints were smooth, but he looked ahead as the next few were uphill. He could hear the Regulators heckling him as he gunned the engine and went through the next checkpoint. "Only twenty more." He continued on the bumpy track going through a rocky path that slowed him down but didn't that didn't stop him from getting through the next five.  
  
He went up the next hill, passing some more and slid down into a muddy pit and got stuck for a few seconds, but he stepped on the gas some more and zoomed through the next few. There was just one steeper hill to get past. After passing through three more checkpoints, he went downhill, but the Samson went over a hole and flipped the truck over a few times but miraculously landed right side up. He let out a sight of relief and smiled when he discovered that he passed some more. All of the Regulators except for Stone Cold ran on to the off-road tracks and waited for him to pass through. They began throwing empty beer cans at the truck, hoping to distract him but he ignored them and kept driving until he passed the last few checkpoints.  
  
He parked the Samson and approached Austin. "So what's my time?"  
  
"You son of a bitch! That was less than five minutes!" He looked up from the stopwatch. "You're in!" The other members of the Regulators gave him a handshake or a pat on the back after hearing the news. Jamie Noble's girl, on the other hand, jumped into his arms and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips.  
  
Austin pulled Sea Wolf to his side. "Let me introduce you to these no good bastards! I know you've already met Vera, Garcia and Jamie Noble." He pointed to the fat bearded guy and the guy with the mullet. "These guys are Slug and Bart Curry aka the Mullet. They're my best beer barons until you came along." The blonde man with the rebel flag bandana popped open his flask. "This is Chris Hamrick, one of my benefactors. You've worked for my other, Bradshaw." He looked at the twins. They were over six feet tall; their heads were shaved clean, tattoos and facial hair. "Those are Don and Ron Harris. My bodyguards." He shook his hand. "Welcome to the team."  
  
"Thanks, Austin." He jumped into his vehicle and followed the Regulators to their brewing plant. He entered the plant and followed Austin into his office.  
  
(Bootlegger)  
  
"Take a seat, kid." He stood over him and gave him a cold stare for a minute. "Now that you're in our gang, there are a few rules we must go over. First of all, you're not allowed to tell anyone about our business. Secondly, you can only see our homemade brew when I authorize it. Third, the cops can't find out about our plant either. Since we don't have a liquor license, our brand is illegal. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Now I have a job for you. I can be a forgiving person. You did hijack one of my trucks but Nash told me about one of his best customers bribing someone to do, so luckily, I got my truck back. Once the Mullet and Slug told me that it was you, I thought of kicking the crap out of you, but since you're a friend of Nash's I had a change of heart. Tonight, I'm giving the Mullet and Slug the night off. You're doing a beer run." He handed him a notebook with numerous addresses written in it. "Those are the drop offs. If you spot any frat parties or bums looking for a cheap drink, feel free to sell. That's more money for us.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It was ten o'clock in the evening and he departed from the brewing plant. It wasn't his first beer run but he gazed at the notebook and headed to the first location. It was an Irish pub in St. Brand. After hauling thirty kegs into the back of the pub, the tall built owner handed him an a thousand dollar check and wished him well.  
  
The next stop was at a convenient store in Van Deavor. The owner, Tiger Ali, thanked him for the delivery and told him to come again. The next few were minor bars and grocery stores. He had passed through the Bowery and dispensed some booze to some bums who were willing to cough up the money that they could scrounge.  
  
There was also a local college that was having yet another worthless party. He stopped by and approached the head of the fraternity. The dumbass, who called himself Jonah waited too long to go to the liquor store was getting heat from his fellow roommates. Sea Wolf decided to step in and provide the refreshments.  
  
"How much do you want?"  
  
"Twenty bucks a keg."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't get started with me. Do we have a deal or not?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
After receiving the cash, Sea Wolf hauled the last kegs into the frat house and headed back to the Kegger. That's when the police showed up.  
  
"Stay where you are!" the cop yelled.  
  
He was not in the mood to kill anyone. Especially cops. He fired at the tires of the police car and then jumped into the Kegger. He could hear the cop call for back up and floored it.  
  
The sirens began to wail as he left Van Deavor. He looked into his side view mirror and spotted two cop cars behind him. He slowed down until they caught up with him and then swerved into both cars. They wouldn't give up so he fired at their vehicles, blowing out the two front tires of the first police car and watched it go off the road. He rammed the second and watched it flip over a couple of times and land in a ditch. He kept going and pulled into the brewing factory. He returned to Austin's office and handed him the profit he made.  
  
"That was fast!" He counted the money and gave him a percentage of the profit. "I knew I could count on you. If you ever need any help or just looking to get plastered, you'll know where to find me. Either here or at the Hangman."  
  
(The Meeting)  
  
Sea Wolf dropped into the Hangman around 5p.m. It was hours before the bar would open, but Kevin Nash called him up for some pressing business. "Justin, you came early. Good! Here's what I want you to do. A friend of mine has called a meeting. He works for some facility and happens to be an insider. Our meeting place is up in his home in St. Brand. I've called up Hank Brenner to have a limo ready for you. I want you to go pick up Bradshaw at the ranch, Booker T at Ethyl Mae's Diner, Scott Hall at his office, Tommy Dreamer at the scrap yard and then come back here and pick me up. We'll head off to St. Brand together."  
  
He left the Hangman and picked up the limo. He went north and honked the horn, waiting for Bradshaw, Chris Harris and James Storm to enter. He headed to the diner in Van Deavor and honked as Booker finished his meal and left the money on the table.  
  
"You a chauffer now?" Booker said as he jumped in the passenger seat of the limousine.  
  
"No, Nash asked me to pick a few up. We have a meeting in an hour and a half. I don't know who it is, but Nash says it's important."  
  
"It must be. He's a trusting person."  
  
He pulled in front of Scott Hall's office and watched him walk crookedly toward the limo. Him and Booker helped him into the backseat. "We'll leave the window down for you. In case you have to vomit." Him and Booker got back into the limo and picked up Tommy Dreamer from the scrap yard and then went back to the Hangman to pick up Nash.  
  
"We'll turn right on Isotope Lane and then go uphill until we reach the end of the road and then turn left. The address is 2552 Greenbrook Street. Now let's get going."  
  
A black hearse-like car appeared beside them and began to follow them. Sea Wolf didn't think too much of it until a similar car on the opposite side came from out of nowhere and smashed into the front exterior. Kevin Nash took a closer look at them. They were Hell Riders. "The Creepers! They're following us!"  
  
Sea Wolf handed Booker the uzi that he usually kept in the glove box of every vehicle he had driven ever since living in this city. "Use this, Booker. I'll drive!" He looked back at the rest of the passengers. "Hang on!" He clicked on the radio and let Slayer's 'Dittohead' blast throughout the limo.  
  
Booker let his window down and fired non-stop at the Hell Rider on his side. Once it caught fire, Sea Wolf collided into the other gang car and knocked it into a pothole that was large enough to trap an ambulance.  
  
Another car appeared and chased the limo as it was going uphill and  
rammed into the bumper. Sea Wolf ignored it and kept driving toward  
Greenbrook Street. They reached their destiny, but the one Hell Rider  
that chased them was still on their tail and two others were blocking  
the open gate to the building. Three Creepers stepped out of their  
cars and began shooting at the lone limousine. Sea Wolf told everyone  
to stay calm and sped up, mowing down the Creepers firing and barging  
through the parked cars. They weren't out of the woods yet. They got out of the limo and returned fire at the Gothic thugs who charged at them. Tommy took a stick of dynamite from his belt, lit the fuse and tossed it between the two parks vehicles, watching them fly into bits. The car that was chasing them pulled into the driveway, but Bradshaw and his lackeys stepped up and fired until the car started smoking. Bradshaw told his lackeys to cease-fire and them sent a single shotgun shell into the car and watched it blow.  
  
"Looks like we made it," Nash told them.  
  
One more Hell Rider approached them at top speed, but stopped before it could get near them, it came to a sudden stop and threw someone out of the backseat and then took off without him. The young blond haired man slowly got up and gave them all a long stare.  
  
Bradshaw stared back. "That's Christian. One of those pansies that works for the Creepers. What's he doing here on his own?" He snapped his finger. "Chris. James. Whoop that guy's ass!" Both guys approached Christian, but they all noticed something different about the guy.  
  
He began to salivate and snarl when they approached him. His upper body was getting bigger, his eyes were bloodshot and he let out an inhuman scream. Chris Harris and James Storm continued to attack Christian but he gave them a beating of their own. Tommy and Bradshaw went after the aggressive Creeper, but they were pounded the same way as Chris Harris and James Storm.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Sea Wolf said. Booker T followed. Both men started throwing punches at Christian and backed him into the gate, but he managed to take every blow. He knocked them down and waited for more challengers.  
  
Sea Wolf got up and speared him into a nearby tree. He stood up straight and began to mud hole stomp the guy for awhile and then gave him a stunner.  
  
Christian slowly got back up, but Booker was ready to go at him. Sea Wolf stood aside and watched Booker get to work. He delivered a few chops into Christian's chest but was still standing.  
  
He struck back at Booker. After four hits, Booker evaded the next few and kicked the guy in the stomach. He jumped up and brought down one foot down on Christian's back and then gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. The Creeper got up within seconds and clotheslined him across the throat and gave him a power bomb to the concrete. Sea Wolf stepped up to give Booker enough time to recover.  
  
Christian picked up a car door that was lying on the ground and gave him a shot to the head with it, along with Booker and the others. Sea Wolf pulled himself together and speared Christian in the back and kicked the car door from his reach. He waited for him to get up and gave him a stunner. This psychopath just didn't know when to quit. Sea Wolf waited again and gave him another spear and then lifted him from the ground and imitated an Impaler/Jackhammer crashing Christian down on his head. The guy was only stunned. Justin helped him up and gave him another stunner for good measures. He looked back before heading to the limo. "Bradshaw, hand me your shotgun."  
  
He caught the weapon and turned to shoot, but Christian grabbed the gun and broke it over his knee. He let out a roar and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed him by the front of the collar and hit him as hard as he could.  
  
Sea Wolf didn't know where he was for awhile until Christian stopped hitting him. The Creeper began to clutch his hands over his own head and began to let out hideous screaming. It looked like he had a splitting headache, but he started to cough up some nasty stuff. He walked around doing this until he dropped to the driveway. Him and Booker took a closer look. Christian wasn't moving. His pulse was checked. "He's dead. It looked like he might have had a seizure or something." He looked again and spotted a patch on each side of his neck. "Or he might have been on something."  
  
Kevin Nash stepped up to the corpse. "It might be the same drug that Sparrow tainted those drinks with. The victims were acting the same way. The Regulators were around when it happened and had to shoot some of them. I guess it was better than seeing what we just saw now." He looked at the Victorian House along the driveway. "Let's go see Shawn."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
They entered the building and escorted to a room that looked like a business office. The Regulators were in the room waiting along with the rest. As Sea Wolf took his seat, a man in his late thirties entered the room.  
  
"I hear that we have a newcomer."  
  
"This is Sea Wolf," Kevin Nash spoke up.  
  
The man shook his hand. "I'm Shawn Michaels. I work for Jakob-Nimo, a research facility. I'm the head of security."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I've heard about you. This meeting concerns you as well as everyone else, so we'll talk later." Almost an hour had passed. Shawn mostly spoke of some secrets he received from his facility and passed them to everybody, giving them heads up on what to watch out for. Once it came to a close, Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash asked Sea Wolf to stay.  
  
Kevin shook his hand again. "You did great out there earlier. The driving. The fight. You're the best hitman we've ever had, you know that? The Creepers have given us shit too long. If they want a war, they've got it." He looked at his watch. "I have a bar to open. See you around." Then he left the room.  
  
(Wired)  
  
Shawn looked at him. "So you're a jack of all trades?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"After all that we went over, tonight, I figure you're the right man for the job. You look like the type who can blend in with others. I can do the same thing too, but if anyone spots me, I'm a dead duck."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"There's a club in uptown called 'WOO!' It's one of those rich people only nightclubs. A powerful businessman named Ric Flair runs it. He literally owns half the city and could run the law if he wants to. I know that he has some dirty little secrets and so do some of his associates. If we can bring them down, at least half this city will be cleaned up."  
  
Sea Wolf headed for the door. "That limo you had driven here got trashed, so you'll need to take the other one. You'll need some decent attire or they won't let you in. Here's a card." He handed him something that looked like a microchip. "You'll need to place this in your ear. I'll be able to pick up what you listen to, so go have a good time."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
He stepped out of the limo in his new suit and entered 'WOO!' without a problem. It was fancy but way out of his league. "I hope I don't have to stay here all night. This place is full of preppies, whores and crooked cops." He headed to the bar and asked for a Budweiser, but felt like an idiot when he found out they didn't serve beer. He wasn't the type of person to go for mixed drinks or liquor. He just couldn't handle any of that stuff.  
  
He asked for a screwdriver and sat in one area for almost two hours. He hadn't picked up any information. "This is just a waste of time." He looked at his drink. "This screwdriver tastes like ass." A short stocky guy approached him as he threw away his half filled cup.  
  
The man wore a gray suit; he had a crew cut, a goatee, and orange-rimmed sunglasses and spoke with a Brooklyn accent. "I haven't seen you around here? What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Justin Timberwolfe, but my friends call me Sea Wolf. That was my code name back in the Navy."  
  
"Sergeant Senercha of the Nitro City police." He showed his badge. "Everyone calls me Tazz." He glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing really. I'll probably be gone soon. This place blows!"  
  
"I agree. You're new in town aren't you? Well, I'll introduce you." He walked him to one of the bars. The blonde woman smiled and said hello to both of them. "I'll have an iced tea. What would you like, Justin?"  
  
"Scotch on the rocks."  
  
The woman handed them their drinks as Tazz paid her. He looked at Justin and then looked at the buxom blonde. "What are you waiting for, pal? Talk to her. She's the only ounce of humanity that resides in this club."  
  
"Alright." He sat down at the bar. "Hello there. I'm Justin Timberwolfe. I'm new in town."  
  
"Trish Stratus. You look great. Why don't you come around more often?"  
  
"I don't know," he said casually, "I'm more of a biker or heavy metal guy. Besides, I don't like dressing this nice. This place kind of sucks."  
  
"A rebel I see."  
  
"You can say that. What brought you here?"  
  
"I went though medical school and just work here for tuition."  
  
"So it's your second job?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like to stroll with you, but I have till one tonight." She looked over his shoulder. "This place swarms with mainly celebrities and the most powerful individuals in this town. Sit back and listen." She kept that beautiful smile on her face as she spoke. "Take a look around you."  
  
The first person she pointed out had longish brown hair, a goatee and a sadistic smile. There were a group of slutty looking women listening to his cheesy talk. "That's Sean O'Haire. He's the owner of the city's baseball team, the Nitro City Pitbulls. He seems like a nice guy but looks sneaky."  
  
A handsome clean-cut guy was standing a few feet away from where Justin was sitting. The guy was busy talking to a few of his friends about his racecars. "That guy is Chris Hutchens, a NASCAR racing champion. He calls himself Detour. He's sweet and so are his friends."  
  
There was a beautiful young woman speaking to her date. She looked exquisite in her silver dress, silky brown hair and starry eyes, but they both could clearly hear her talking about dissecting internal organs and embalming fluid. "Gross. She always does this. Her name's Gina Flowinn. She's a coroner."  
  
The next person she pointed out wore a suit that looked like it cost him a few grand. His blonde hair was long, but his nose looked big enough for a bird to perch on. He was enjoying his swordfish steak and appeared to be very bossy around his servers. "Try to avoid that man. He's the president of a video game and software company. His name's Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He's very picky and has a tiny dick."  
  
An older man happened to walk by. It seemed like a crowd of people were following him. He looked like Leslie Nielsen and seemed like a nice guy. "Ric Flair. He's the owner of this establishment. Those men walking beside him are his bodyguards. The big guy is Batista. The pretty boy is Randy Orton. That guy with the long black hair and shades is Erik Watts. He's a loud mouth. And that young guy who looks like a suck up is Ric's son David."  
  
"Look at all those cretins," Sea Wolf said. "And most of them run this city, huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." Ric Flair and his group were coming this way. "Could you stay right here and keep talking to me?" she whispered. "Watts over there has been getting on my nerves lately."  
  
"Want him killed?"  
  
"Oh, Justin. Very funny."  
  
Ric Flair approached the bar. "Good evening, Miss Stratus. How's everything?"  
  
"It's great! This is Justin. He's my date tonight and we're going out when my shift ends." They could hear Erik Watts say 'asshole' under his breath.  
  
"You're a lucky man. Justin."  
  
"Justin Timberwolfe, sir."  
  
"Ric 'The Nature Boy' Flair. I sure hope you're enjoying yourself. You look like a fine gentleman. I mean you and Miss Stratus look like an item. Take good care of here, son and have a good time." He shook his hand and walked off with his bodyguards.  
  
Sea Wolf stayed around throughout the evening, waiting for Trish's shift to end. He listened in on a few of the conversations and talked to a few people. Once one o'clock rolled around, him and Trish rushed to the limo. "Where to, darling?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"You're cute, but we just met and we're not sleeping together."  
  
"I meant real food."  
  
"The only eateries open at this time of night are diners," the limo driver told them.  
  
"That's cool. Take us to the closest one."  
  
After an hour and a half of talking and enjoying a late breakfast, they both decided to call it a night and phone the next day. Trish was taken home and gave Justin a peck on the cheek before saying goodnight; Justin gave the driver a two hundred dollar tip and then headed home. He picked the microchip from his ear and placed it into his coat pocket, but before he could jump into his car, his pager went off. He took a quick look. It read:  
  
Looking for work? Contact me at (912) 333-2589 


	5. Chapter Five

Note: The story continues on from the mission Wired.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA, and XPW. Other superstars listed: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Dirk Kimmerman and Street Ratt are property of the author Dave Scott. Please e- mail for permission to use any of these characters. I mean it.  
  
(Prove Me Wrong)  
  
Sea Wolf picked up his cellular phone and dialed the phone number listed on his pager. "Hello. This is Justin. I'm just returning a phone call."  
  
"Yes, Justin. It was me," the voice said. It was someone he didn't know. "My name is Chris Benoit. Benoit of the Wolverines. So you're new in this city and have gained a reputation already. I can make it worthwhile. The Wolverines are always looking for people. We need two types. Those who can fight and those who can drive. If you want in, meet me at Monticello Heights in fifteen minutes. Bring a fast car if you have what it takes." Then he hung up.  
  
"Fifteen minutes?" He checked his watch. It was 2:45 a.m. He sped to the lot and borrowed the Screamer. "I hope this is fast enough."  
  
--------------------  
  
He drove his car to the racing ground. There were three other cars waiting on the track as well. A middle-aged man approached the starting line. He was only average looking. Stood at six foot four or so, unshaven but the only thing that they all noticed was that one of his front teeth was missing.  
  
"You all got the call. To win this race you have to hit every checkpoint across town. The last point will be up North at the lumberyard. The first to pass all twenty wins. My henchmen will be watching in each area, so no funny stuff."  
  
All four men got into their cars and waited for Benoit's signal. Sea Wolf hit the gas and zoomed past the other three racers and was past the first point in seconds. He took a left turn and went through the second. He continued straight, following the radar that was given to him before the race. He passed another.  
  
One of the racers was beginning to catch up, but he kept his cool and kept his foot on the pedal. Him and the other took a few shorts cuts and passed the required points. They were now tied at ten points each. Technically, he was still at first place.  
  
He took a sharp right turn to grab the next one, but there was nothing in his sight. "Damn. It was the next street." He took a quick spin and back tracked to the next point. He sped up and caught up with the guy ahead of him, passing three more points. They lined up and started bumping into each other as the next one was in an empty parking lot.  
  
The other guy reached it before he could, but hit a bump and went flying forty feet and gave Sea Wolf a fair advantage to speed to the next point. "Five more. Now just stay ahead." As he passed through the Bahamut section, a few Creepers walking the streets spotted him speed, though but he was out of sight, before they could approach him. He grabbed the next point at the end of the street.  
  
The next point was in Van Deavor. He ripped through the deserted streets, grabbing it but then a garbage truck appears out of nowhere, barging in front of him, but his quick reflexes made him do a semi-circle around the truck. "Three to go."  
  
He headed up North, not worrying about the other guys behind. He was back in first place. The wooded roads were darker and he couldn't see too much. The only thing he could hear was another truck nearby. "I'm cool. I'm almost finished." The nearby truck hit the back of his Screamer, making his vehicle spin a few times and onto the grassy area.  
  
He looked up trying to break out of his stupor. The truck driver was scared as he was. Sea Wolf waved to the guy. "I'm okay." Then he continued driving. He could spot two racers coming close. He floored the engine and managed to hit the last three checkpoints by the nose. He came to a sudden stop in front of the lumberyard and saw Chris Benoit leaning against one of his trucks, slowly applauding.  
  
"It looks like you made it, Sea Wolf." He handed him a case containing ten thousand dollars. "There's plenty more where that came from. You have proved to be an ace behind the wheel. And believe me. You'll be hearing from us." 


	6. Chapter Six

Note: This story continues from the chapter, Prove Me Wrong.  
  
Disclaimer-Selected superstars are property of the WWE, NWA-TNA and XPW. Selected superstars for this story listed: Sea Wolf, Dirk Kimmerman, Street Ratt, Sparrow and Arkuss Blackburn are property of the author, Dave Scott. Must e-mail me for permission to use any of these superstars. I mean it.  
  
(Chopping Wood)  
  
Justin's cellular phone rang again. It was ten o'clock in the evening and he didn't have anything else to do. He was watching a Futurama rerun while scarfing down some popcorn chicken that he had nuked. "Hello," he said with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Benoit here. Have I got a job for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Some gang called the Flock broke into my lumberyard and threw shit into my chipper and damaged it! It cost my $45,000 to replace it! These bastards must pay for this. Get down to the lumberyard and I'll fill you in on the rest."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He arrived at the lumberyard and confronted Chris Benoit. "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You passed the initiation last night, so you're working for me! My employees informed me that you're a good driver. I don't think they have the courage to lie to me." A classic car known as a Sheldon pulled in front of them. A tall man who looked like a Brad Pitt imitator and a scrawny guy with horn rimmed glassed and scraggly blond hair stepped out of the vehicle. Benoit smiled when they showed up. "These are some of my henchmen, Test and Spike Dudley. They're here to back you up." He looked back at them. "Any sign of them?"  
  
"Yes, boss," said Test. "We spotted them around St. Brand cruising around and dealing."  
  
"Good. Sea Wolf here will be your driver. I want you to kill anyone who occupies this vehicle. Now go!" Before Sea Wolf could head to the driver's seat, Benoit grabbed his sleeve. "The Flock has been a thorn in my side for a long time. They're destroyed property, stolen my trucks and killed my employees. If you spot any Flock members, shoot to kill. If you spot any gang cars, don't give them any mercy. And let the little guy Spike have some action. The Flock murdered two of my best employees, Bubba Ray and D-Von. They were Spike's half brothers."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He took the driver's seat and headed for St. Brand. "So what's the beef with these guys?" he asked Test.  
  
"Their leader Raven one day spotted a few of our guys passing through the Bowery and murdered them. They claimed it was for trespassing. That's when all this shit began."  
  
"Is there a guy who wears a kilt and has blond dreadlocks with this Flock?"  
  
"Yes, he's the leader. His henchmen are sickos. The guys we spotted are only his minor cretins and dealers. Their names are BG James and Street Ratt. We heard that Sparrow was shot down execution style in her own vicinity."  
  
"I know. I witnessed it. There was also some bum named Jimmy. He attacked me twice. He pulled a knife on me in the back of a bar, but I kicked him and walked away. The other incident was when he charged at me with a machete down at a dude ranch. I killed him there. To think of it, I don't think he was a member."  
  
"That's all good but be aware of the others. They're worse," Spike interrupted. "Justin Credible and Steven Richards do most of his dirty work."  
  
"So Benoit wants us to start off small?"  
  
"Maybe. Do you have gun?"  
  
"Yes, I have an Uzi and a handgun."  
  
"We'll have to find a way to slow them down and then we'll take their heads off."  
  
"Where are your weapons?"  
  
"They're in the trunk," said Test, "we'll pop it once those assholes get out of their car."  
  
Justin never really had a chance to look around the city ever since he started living here. He spotted a few neat places they passed by. "Studd Clothing for Big & Tall. Keibler's Cookies. Hey, they have a Chef Boyardee pasta making class that'll be in session. I'll probably check those out."  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road." He continued to circle around the block until they spotted a Scranton parked crooked in front of a cheap liquor store. "There they are. Let's get them."  
  
"Wait." He stopped the vehicle. "They'll expect us to do that." They waited till both members of the Flock headed for their car. The driver was a skuzzy looking black man with a large rat on his shoulder and the other guy was a white man with a crew cut, faded tattoos and a potbelly.  
  
"It's Street Ratt and BG James. What are you waiting for? Run them over!"  
  
The Scranton took off. "We'll get them." He hit the gas and followed them.  
  
"Their way ahead and this ordinary car won't be able to keep up."  
"Shut up, Test. You aren't helping any." He cut a few corners and stopped a few times as the Flock made a few deals. "Yep. They're with the Flock." They caught up with the Scranton and waited until they came to a red light. "Hand me that Uzi, Spike." He rolled down his window, pointed his gun from the window and fired into the Scranton's passenger side.  
  
The Flock's gang car began to speed away, running the red light. Sea Wolf hit the gas too and kept firing into the Scranton. They could hear both men cursing at them. He put his Uzi away and watched the Scranton take a sharp turn and watched the doors swing open.  
  
"Pop the trunk! Quickly!" Spike yelled. They jumped out of the Sheldon and took cover. Test and Spike each grabbed a Tommy gun and started firing as Sea Wolf was ducked behind the hood of the car.  
  
BG James stood in front of his door bearing a 20-gauge shotgun. Street Ratt was standing behind the gang car and firing back with his handgun while his pet rat scurried into his coat pocket.  
  
Sea Wolf heard a shell go off. He took a quick peek and saw one of the doors taken off. BG James stuffed another shell and squeezed the trigger. "Run for it! It's gonna blow!"  
  
All three of them ran in different directions as the second shell tore apart their Sheldon. The Flock members both stood there and laughed, thinking they got rid of their attackers.  
  
Sea Wolf got up from the rubble that he landed in and picked up the Tommy gun that Test dropped. He ran through the smoke and fired at both BG James and Street Ratt. Both men ducked and covered. After staying down for a few seconds, they dashed into the closest alley.  
BG James loaded his shotgun and stepped out of the shadows. He fired again, hoping to hit his target and get it over with. Sea Wolf dodged the shells and took cover behind some parked cars, knowing not to stay in one place too long. He stood up and fired a few shot and then ducked back behind a vehicle.  
Street Ratt passed his partner some more shotgun shells. Sea Wolf looked up from his hiding place and charged at the gunman. He aimed at the out of shape gang member and fired. BG James flew backwards from the multiple shots and fell to the concrete like a rag doll. Street Ratt picked up the shotgun but fled after firing one shot.  
  
Sea Wolf fired as Street Ratt fled for his life, but he was already too far to chase and his vehicle was destroyed. He heard a shot ring from behind him and then watched Street Ratt fall. He turned around and saw Spike standing and polishing the handgun that he had lost during the shoot out. "Not bad."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where the hell's Test?"  
  
"I'm over here." He was right behind Spike but was covered in garbage. "The blast threw me into that pile over there. I'm gonna need another shower."  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here." They took the dead gang members' Scranton. Before dropping Spike and Test off at the lumberyard, he took the vehicle to the scrap yard and asked Tommy to have it crushed. After taking a spare car, he dropped off Benoit's Wolverines and picked up his reward. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Note: The story of Nitro City continues on from the last mission, Chopping Wood.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. All rights reserved. Other superstars listed: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Dirk Kimmerman and Street Ratt are property of the author Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any of my characters. I mean it. I would also like to thank Rockstar Games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto Series for deeply influencing this story.  
  
(Saskatchewan Street Fight)  
  
Justin spent most of the day touring the city. He stopped at a few gifts shops and browsed at a shopping mall for a few hours, but didn't buy anything. Besides spending the last few weeks, stealing cars and killing gangs, this was the only day when he got do nothing important.  
  
Before going home, he stopped at Ethyl Mae's Diner deciding to give it a try. He wolfed down a cheeseburger, fresh cut French fries, some cherry pie and a glass of iced tea. He bumped into Booker T on his way out.  
  
"Hey, Justin. I haven't seen you in awhile. What are you up to?"  
  
"It's only been two or three days, but it's okay. Just doing some odd jobs and I met some hot chick at 'WOO!' a few evenings ago. Her name's Trish and she works as a bartender at the club."  
  
"You were at 'WOO!'?" He had a semi-angry look on his face. "Tell me you didn't just say that! You went to that club?"  
  
"I did. What's the problem?"  
  
"I used to be a bouncer at that club, but the owner stabbed me in the back!"  
  
"Ric Flair?"  
  
"That's the sucker! His idiot lackeys, Batista and Orton, hatched some plan and used me as their patsy. I was given almost two years for breaking in and entering and attempted grand larceny! It was Shawn Michaels who took me in after that mess. If I were you, I'd stay away from that club and stay away from that girl you met. She's one of them."  
  
"You going to the Hangman tonight?"  
  
"I can't. I have things to do."  
  
"That's cool. I'll see you whenever."  
  
He thought about what Booker said about the club, Ric Flair and Trish. "That doesn't sound like Flair. He seems like a nice guy. He made me feel welcome. His bodyguards didn't look like the kinds that I'd socialize with." Trish came to his mind. "She doesn't sound like a bad person. She was so good to me and took the time to be with me. She can't be one of them." He thought about the other people he met or spotted. "Come to think of it, there appeared to be more criminals in that club than in prison. Maybe I should take up on Booker's advice before placing a foot back into that club."  
  
His cellphone rang after stopped at the gas station to fill his tank. He looked at the phone number. "Hello, Chris."  
  
"Sea Wolf, nice to hear you. I got some bad news and terrible news."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Well, the bad news is one of those guys that you, Spike and Test fought yesterday is still alive and identified you. The terrible news is the Flock has declared war on us and will stop at nothing to destroy every one of us."  
  
"One of those guys lived? I saw them both go down!"  
  
"So did Test and Spike, but Street Ratt survived the gunshot and told Raven about the attack and told him about you as well. The Flock knows of your reputation. He left a message earlier telling us to meet their gang near the abandoned toy factory. We can't use any weapons so it looks like we're gonna have a rumble. Raven told me to leave you out of it, but what he doesn't know will hurt him. Meet me at the lumberyard in two hours and I'll tell you what we're gonna do."  
  
---------------------------  
  
He knocked on the door of Chris Benoit's office and was let in. "There you are. Here is the plan. While we're fighting those scumbags, I want you to get to the roof of the toy factory and pop some Flock heads." He handed him a sniper rifle. "You said you were in the military, right? I'm sure you know how to use this piece. The rumble will begin in at eleven o'clock. Get to the roof by the time we arrive. I know the Flock will likely bring weapons with them and watch what you shoot."  
  
Another man entered the office. He appeared to be the same age as Benoit. His black hair was worn in a ponytail and had a revolver on his belt. His attire made him look like a modern day gunslinger. "So is this the guy you've been talking about?"  
  
"That's right. Justin, this is Dirk Kimmerman. He's my business partner and he's a sharpshooter. He'll be at the rumble like the rest of us. You can leave whenever. Just remember to be there at eleven."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf decided not to drive to the toy factory, since many people who lived in the Bowery have identified him as a hired gun for the Wolverines. Before leaving his apartment, he wrapped up the sniper rifle along with some ammunition and stuffed them into a duffel bag. He had to wear something different. He dug through the closet, which held the Goodwill clothing that he had purchased during his stay. He was dressed in all black and slapped on a black knit cap, hoping that nobody could spot him. He put some food and a flask into his duffel bag. He hid a handgun in his coat pocket and slipped on some brass knuckles.  
  
After packing his things, he headed for the subway station and took the long ride to the stop that stood in the Bowery. He slowly left the station and looked around on every corner. The abandoned toy factory was only a ten-minute walk from the station. As he patrolled the section, nobody noticed anything unusual about him. He looked around the factory and found nothing of interest. A company car was parked in front of the staircase that led to the roof, but nothing else. The car was unlocked, so he took a look inside. The only thing he found were the car keys in the glove compartment. He took it and took the staircase to the roof.  
  
He checked his watch. "Twenty minutes early. That'll give me plenty of time to set up." He unloaded his duffel bag and prepped his rifle. There wasn't any time to test the rifle. He saw some Flock members arrive at the scene, waiting for the Wolverines to arrive. He didn't see Raven, Street Ratt, or Justin Credible in the crowd. There were only punks and bums on the field. He took a closer look through his binoculars. They didn't have any weapons. He looked around and saw a few Wolverine Sabres and some flatbed trucks pull into the field. He watched Benoit, Test, Spike, Dirk Kimmerman and other lumberjack looking guys hit the field and charge at the Flock members.  
  
"It's time." Sea Wolf got into position and aimed. The Wolverines were doing a good job against the punks and the bums. He smiled. "They might not be needing my help after all." When the Flock members were beaten down, he spotted another group approaching, along with two other guys charging behind them. They were Street Ratt and the one legged man who attacked him almost a week ago. He aimed and noticed that four out of the fifteen-gang members had a baseball bat, lead pipe or knife in hands. He looked through the scope and fired at the punk who was about to backstab a Wolverine. He continued to fire at the thugs who were armed and let Benoit and his gang take care of the others. Street Ratt and the one legged man were the only Flock members left. Benoit picked up a baseball bat and charged at both men.  
  
Before he could act, a large van pulled in front of the field. The side door opened, releasing ten more thugs. The driver stepped out with a kendo stick in his hand. He was a bald with a goatee and buckteeth. "Street Ratt! Tenacious Z! Get those little guys! I'll take their leader!" The man charged at Benoit while the other punks continued on with the street fight.  
  
Street Ratt and Tenacious Z had Spike cornered, kicking him while he was down. The bald man with the kendo stick whacked Test and Dirk Kimmerman with his weapon and charged at Benoit.  
  
Sea Wolf turned his attention to the corner and fired, watching the bullet pierce the back of Street Ratt's neck. Tenacious Z turned around and moved away from Spike. "Someone's shooting at us!"  
  
Dirk Kimmerman pulled out the derringer he had concealed and fired at some of the henchman but threw it down after realizing that he didn't bring too much ammo with him. Benoit picked up a machete that a punk had been carrying, until taking a headshot, and began slashing at a few bums.  
  
Benoit was given a sweep kick by Tenacious Z and Justin Credible raised his weapon and swatted him across the face with his kendo stick. He was busted open above his eyebrow and crawling to grab a weapon.  
  
Sea Wolf quickly reloaded his rifle and locked his target on Justin Credible. His eyes were a little bit dry, making him misfire, but still heard a scream. The bullet hit Credible in the knee and made him drop his weapon.  
  
Tenacious Z was still stomping on an injured Benoit while Dirk and a few Wolverines left continued to wail on some Flock members. He fired again, hitting Tenacious Z squarely in the chest. Sea Wolf hung his head down for a few seconds after watching the one legged man drop dead. "He was just a kid."  
  
Not only that. There were other things he didn't know about Tenacious Z. This kid named Zach Gowen was once a normal person who is a college graduate and always dreamed of being a professional wrestler. And he was only eight when his leg was amputated because of cancer. He was a good boy until the Flock corrupted him. After that, there was nothing anyone could do. That's something Sea Wolf would never know before or after killing this kid  
  
Chris Benoit picked up the kendo stick and bashed Justin Credible a few times until he stopped moving and then took on the rest. "Dirk! Test and Spike are injured. Get them in the truck!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
He looked around. "Raven! Where are you?"  
  
Sea Wolf looked around the rooftop as well. "Yeah. Where the hell is he?"  
  
"Looking for someone?" a voice said behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw a man with dreadlocks wearing a kilt and leather jacket standing before him. "There you are!" He aimed.  
  
"Try it, Sea Wolf. You have already caused a ripple in the Raven Effect. You have killed my people and interfered in our business." He walked around the rooftop. "I see that you've become a guardian angel for the Wolverines. You're truly devoted. I promise you that I will no longer interfere in their business. It's you we want and the true horror will begin!" He began to walk away.  
  
Sea Wolf fired while Raven's back was turned but in a few split seconds, he was gone. It was like he just vanished. He took a long look on the other side but saw nothing. Raven was nowhere in sight. "How did he do that? I didn't even hear him hit the ground." He ran back to the other side and saw Benoit and Dirk Kimmerman still standing in the field with all the dead Wolverines and Flock members scattered around them.  
  
He rushed down the staircase and headed for the field. "Guys, I just spotted Raven! He was up on that rooftop the whole time but fled before I could crack a shot at him."  
  
"Do you know which way he went?"  
  
"No, it's like he vanished."  
  
"Shit! It was supposed to end tonight! That coward!"  
  
They all hear something that sounded like a swoop from above. They looked up but didn't see anything. The next sound they heard sounded like the tapping of a Morse code on the torn up concrete. Chris Benoit looked on the ground. He raised his foot and slammed it down hard on the concrete, listening to a loud squish from what scurried across the road. "Stupid rat!"  
  
Sea Wolf put down his sniper rifle. "What are we gonna do? There's a madman out here," he told himself. "We have two injured guys in a truck over there. We shouldn't be standing around by ourselves in the Bowery. Raven could be sending more as we think among ourselves."  
  
"Dirk! Sea Wolf! We shouldn't sit here and wait for Raven to show himself. I want each of you to take one of those Sabres parked and I'll take the truck with Test and Spike. We'll scout this section and rub him out!"  
  
As they headed for their vehicles, Sea Wolf heard something swoop down but was struck in the back before he could turn around. He looked back and saw Dirk pulling himself up. They turned around and saw Raven repeatedly slamming Benoit into a brick wall. The leader of the Flock undid a ten foot chain wrapped around his hand and wrapped it around Chris Benoit's neck.  
  
Dirk fired a shot, hitting Raven's shoulder blade. Sea Wolf charged over the thug and began punching him in the face, but Raven grabbed a hold of him and gave him a DDT. As Dirk approached again, Raven kicked the derringer from his grip and gave him a DDT as well.  
  
Raven picked up a lead pipe that was laying around the field and struck Dirk in the back while he was down and then turned around and struck Chris Benoit in the ribs as he was back on his feet.  
  
Sea Wolf was back up again. He grabbed a brick and tossed it across the field. He screamed, "Direct hit!" as it clocked Raven between the eyes. He ran towards the gang leader and delivered a kick to the head. He grabbed a trashcan, poured out the contents and tossed it at Raven before he could make any more moves. He grabbed a hold of Raven and gave him a DDT of his own. As he stood back up, Raven was still down but kicked him in the groin and gave him a sweep, making him land on his back.  
  
Raven crawled towards him, grabbed his leg and pounded on it as hard as he could. Sea Wolf screamed as this happened. The gang leader pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the same place where he hit him, but Sea Wolf pulled his other leg back and planted the sole of his foot into Raven's face until he let go.  
  
He slowly clawed his way back on his two feet while Raven got up quicker. The freak threw down his knife and grabbed the kendo stick that Justin Credible had used earlier. He struck Sea Wolf in the stomach and the face, but was shocked when he was still standing from the blows.  
  
Sea Wolf charged at Raven and speared him into the wall. He pulled back and rammed his shoulder into Raven's chest. He pulled back again and kept ramming him. Then he lifted the Flock's leader above his shoulders and threw him against a guard rail that was leaning against the wall.  
  
Chris Benoit and Dirk Kimmerman were up once again, even after taking a nasty beating and surprised to see their hired gun still up after taking worse than what they received. They each grabbed their guns and aimed straight for Raven's skull as he was looking up at the dark skies.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sea Wolf yelled. "Don't kill him!"  
  
"What the fuck!? What the fuck is your problem? He tried to kill us all!" Dirk yelled.  
  
"I know, but I can handle this shit!" He approached the fallen gang leader. "Listen to me closely. Don't think you had me fooled when you were hiding on the rooftop, watching the fight. We knew you weren't present and you expected me to leave the scene so you could finish the job." He heard some moaning from behind them. Justin Credible was still moving, but wounded. "If you know what's good for you, the two of you should leave town while you have the chance! You have caused enough trouble in this city!" He looked back at Dirk and Benoit. "You guys look terrible. You might want to get a doctor. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"What's it to you?" Raven said blankly.  
  
"Nothing. And if I see you or your little friends around my neighborhood or hear about you hurting any of my friends, I will see that you're dead at my hands!" Benoit and Dirk jumped into the flatbed truck with Spike and Test and left the scene. He headed for the Wolverine gang car, without looking back at Raven and headed home.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Five days had passed. Sea Wolf had taken it easy during that time, only watching daytime television and eating take out food. Jerry Lynn had dropped by and was watching a B-movie marathon on the Sci-Fi network.  
  
"Are you becoming a mole or something?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You're eating nothing but fast food, you stink really bad and this house is a wreck. Face it. You're a slob."  
  
"Who cares? I might as well give my notice and leave town."  
  
"Don't say that. You've been doing as it is. You still have friends, you have enough money to get by and you mentioned that you met a really nice chick that might have some interest in you. Stop being so down on yourself." He gobbled up the chicken wings on his place. "I have to get going. The radio station isn't going to run itself."  
  
In less than a minute after Jerry left, his pager went off. "That's odd. Everyone knows I have a cellphone." He looked at it. It was from the Wolverines again. He dialed the number slowly and waited for an answer. "Please keep ringing so I can just hang up."  
  
"Hello there, Sea Wolf," Chris Benoit responded. "It's been almost a week."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why so glum? You forgot to drop by and pick up your payment for the job a few nights ago."  
  
"You mean you aren't pissed off at me?"  
  
"No, ever since the rumble, the Flock hasn't even been near my lumberyard and my employees haven't had trouble with any of them. I think Raven left town for real. You did good."  
  
"How are the others?"  
  
"They're alright. Spike and Test were in the hospital but weren't seriously injured. Dirk had to leave town due to a family emergency. Other than that, everything's okay. Feel free to drop in and pick up your reward."  
  
"Thanks and if you wanna drop by and the Hangman for a beer or anything like that, let me know. It'll be on me." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Note: This story of Evolution:Nitro City continues from the last mission, Saskatchewan Street Fight.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. Peroxwhygen is property of WWE superstar, Jeff Hardy. All rights reserved. I also want to credit the individual who came up with Nodrog, from 411wrestling.com. I don't know who you are, but thank you.  
  
Other superstars listed in this chapter: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Tito Velasquez, Buffy Vamp, Clara Lucado, Lash, Genevieve and Whitman Sakazaki are property of the author, Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any character in this story of others listed in previous chapters. I mean it. I would also like to thank Rockstar games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for inspiring this story.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
(Back In Black)  
  
Sea Wolf headed to the Hangman after picking up his payment from Chris Benoit. Everything appeared to be going well at the lumberyard and it looked like the Wolverines didn't need him to do anymore of their dirty work.  
  
It felt good to be out of the house once again. After almost a week without interaction with anybody, except for Jerry Lynn, he was looking forward to meeting with Kevin Nash, Steve Austin and all the other drunks and bikers who lounged at the bar. They were probably starting to get concerned about him.  
  
When he parked his car, he noticed some shattered glass covering the sidewalks and the front window was boarded up. "What happened?" It looked like the place was vandalized. The front door opened he could hear Kevin Nash saying, "Come on in. It's time for an emergency business meeting."  
  
He stepped inside the trashed bar. Scott Hall, Booker T, Vera and Garcia sitting at the bar, awaiting Nash's announcement. Kevin Nash went behind the bar and handed them each a drink.  
  
"Does everyone know why I called you in?" Everyone nodded except for Sea Wolf. "Well, by the looks of this place, you can tell. Some asshole Creepers smashed the windows and demolished this place. It looked worse in here earlier. This room had wall smeared with blood and pus. There was a mutilated dog and other nasty stuff lying around here. I know this is the doing of their leader, Lash.  
  
"Thank God I'm insured, but I won't tolerate this! Since they invaded my property, we're going to invade theirs. Two nights from now, some bands known as Benjamin Gate, Powerman 5000 and Peroxwhygen is performing at the Creepers' hangout, the Brood. I don't know what people think is so great about them, but a lot of those pagan freaks will be attending. I want all of you, except for Scott, to attend the concert and either gather information to nail those bastards or crack a few skulls. You'll need some attire to fit in, so hopefully that's enough notice.  
  
"Also, I know a guy who lives uptown. He's a martial arts instructor at some fancy Dojo. He's been vowing to return a favor that I did for him years ago." He looked over at Sea Wolf. "Here's the address. Go meet up with him and tell him it's time."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He drove uptown and found the dojo without incident with any gang. The entrance was unlocked, so he carefully opened the door and entered. The room looked like something from a Dragonball Z episode. The walls had anime pinned up, some spiritual music filled the room and there was an unusual scent that almost got to him.  
  
Nobody was in sight. "What the heck? Is Nash sure that there is some guy who can help? I don't see anyone."  
  
At the end of the room, he spotted a man who looked like he was meditating, but he was seated in mid-air with his legs spread placing one on each bar. The guy's brown hair was worn in a ponytail and he was wearing a multi-colored full body spandex outfit with a Yin-Yang picture on the front.  
  
He walked up to the guy slowly. "Hello." The guy wasn't moving. "Are you alive?" Still no response. "I guess I might be in the wrong place." He was ready to walk away and get back to his own life. He had other things on his mind rather than looking at a martial artist who was hovering in a coma.  
  
"What did you come here for?" the strange man asked.  
  
"My name is Justin Timberwolfe. I'm a friend of a guy named Kevin Nash. He sent me here to talk to about returning a favor."  
  
"What do I get out of it?"  
  
"What do you mean? He saved your life years ago."  
  
"We're putting our lives at risk. If Kevin has any request, it's gotta be something intense."  
  
"Well, there's been a gang war going on between him and the Regulators against the Creepers."  
  
"Are the Creepers that Gothic gang that rules the south side of the city?"  
  
"You could say that." He paused. "There's a concert at the Brood in two nights. Benjamin Gate, Powerman 5000 and Peroxwhygen are performing. Kevin Nash asked us to attend their concerts and nail a few Creepers. That's one of their main hideouts."  
  
"Really? And what do you mean we?"  
  
"Well, Booker T, Vera, Garcia and I are going."  
  
"Are those two girls you mentioned pretty?"  
  
"Yes. Do you want one of them to be your date?"  
  
"That would be nice. Also, I've heard good things about Peroxwhygen. The lead singer's a pretty nice guy. He's fun to be around, so I guess I'll go with you."  
  
"That's cool. Meet us at the Hangman in two days. The concert starts at eight and don't forget to wear some appropriate attire. I hear black is their color."  
  
"Relax. I can handle it." He gave a thumbs up to Sea Wolf. "Everything's cool when you're Rob Van Dam."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He managed to convince Rob Van Dam to join in on their plan and stopped at a trendy store for some decent threads to get by as a Creeper. The only thing he needed was a date for the evening. He picked up the phone and called a woman he knew might be interested.  
  
"Hey, Trish. It's me Justin."  
  
"Hi! How are you doing?" she responded. "It's been a few days. What are you up to?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were free this Saturday night?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, some friends are going to a concert and invited me. They're called Peroxwhygen. They gave me an extra ticket, so I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me for the evening?"  
  
She hesitated for a minute. "Sure. It's a date."  
  
"Okay. I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
----------------------------  
  
The evening had come. Sea Wolf spiked up his short black hair. The clothing he picked was some leather pants, a tank top shirt with the Megadeth logo, fingerless gloves, some biker boots and a black leather jacket.  
  
He jumped into his Screamer and headed for Trish's loft. She walked out the door little seconds after he honked the horn. His jaw dropped as she stepped to his car. She wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, a short leather skirt, some black boots that almost reached her knees, and applied on some black lipstick as she looked into his side view mirror.  
  
"I don't know what to say." He sighed. "You look great. I better not take my eyes off you."  
  
"Ooh. If we enjoy the show, maybe I'll tie you up and whip you."  
  
"Okay. Let's go meet the rest." He stopped at the Hangman and met Booker, Vera, Garcia and Rob Van Dam. They all had their different threads.  
  
Booker kept his hair the same, but donned some dark sunglasses, wore faded black jeans, a Dark Lotus t-shirt and a leather trench coat. Vera dyed her hair light purple with blue streaks, wore some skintight red pants and a black bodice, revealing most of her cleavage. Garcia had her curly black hair straightened, wore a suede vest with a long silky skirt and high heels. Rob Van Dam only wore a black jacket and blue jeans.  
  
Sea Wolf took his tickets and followed the others to the Brood. There were a crowd of punks and Goths waiting in a single file line outside of the club. He saw two tall men dressed in black from the neck down, patting down each patron before they could pass through. "No weapons allowed, huh? I guess we'll have to rely on our own physical strength," he told himself.  
  
They all lined up, were patted down, carded and then admitted. "You all know the plan," Sea Wolf told them. "Try to look natural, enjoy the show and when the time is right, we beat down the warlord of the gang."  
  
"What's going on?" Trish asked as they separated from the rest.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"No, really. It sounds to me like you guys are looking for a fight."  
  
"It isn't me. Someone who attends this club harassed Booker a week ago and he just wants some retaliation. Don't worry about it. Let's have a drink and enjoy the show." He asked for a Scotch on the rocks and bought Trish one of those fancy drinks that he never heard of before. He had never seen so many freaks in his life. It was bad enough to only see in few back in his high school days, but it was like so many flew in from all over the world.  
  
Booker T and Garcia stood on the edge of where the crowd was, avoiding any mosh pits or fights listened to the bands perform. Rob Van Dam and Vera found a place to stand and talk for awhile. Sea Wolf and Trish stood in one spot near the bar so they could hear themselves speak and listen in on a few conversations. He spotted a group walk through the entrance of the Brood. It was like people were stepping aside, making room for them. The man walking ahead was a tall pale man with his black hair worn back and braided and he wore the same wizard like jacket. It was the same man he spotted the evening he stole a gang car from the club's parking lot.  
  
There were two individuals walking beside him. One of them was a young Japanese man with a thin build and long dark hair. His attire looked like the same thing from Edward Scissorhands. The other was a young seductive woman. Her hair was dark and skin was almost white as a ghost. She wore a white laced corset, pushing up her breasts making them look larger and high heel shoes.  
  
The older man in the red suit with the pointed beard was walking around the club with his bodyguards. Sea Wolf spotted them. "Please don't let them recognize me," he pleaded to God. He turned around, facing the bar in hopes that they wouldn't even notice him.  
  
Trish leaned against the bar. She was waiting until Peroxwhygen hit the stage. She bumped into someone as she was pacing around, not paying attention. She was startled at first when the other woman appeared to have a slightly angry look on her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
"No problem," the other woman said. "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"I'm just with a date. It's the guy with the spiky hair that's clutching the bar over there. My name's Trish."  
  
"Andrea Henrikssen."  
  
"THE Andrea Henrikssen?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"I've read some of your work. It's fascinating. I mean.it sounds kind of creepy but it's fascinating."  
  
"Either you're just saying that or I have yet another fan who hasn't been stalking me for an autograph."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"If you're a fan of my work, have you ever read a book of poetry called A Nothing's Blessing?"  
  
"But that was written by Snatch McKenzie." She nodded her head. "That was you too?"  
  
"That's right. Back in my younger days, when I was in rehab, I had written some sad poetry and horror stories. That was the name I went under for awhile, but when I got serious about writing and found a good man, I used my given name."  
  
"What brings you here? Are you promoting some new stuff?"  
  
"No, I only attend this place when there's a concert. The other nights are just too rough. My husband had to take care of some sick children."  
  
Trish looked back at Sea Wolf. "I don't know why he looks so edgy. He started doing this since that guy in the red suit walked by."  
  
"The owner? He's Minister James Mitchell. The regulars think he's a king and those two big guys with him are his bodyguards, Slash and Brian Lee. The only person you might want to steer clear of is that long skinny guy who looks like a sorcerer. I've heard Mitchell call him Lash." She leaned toward Trish. "If I were you, I'd avoid him. He's always up to no good."  
  
"I'm not surprised." She walked to Justin's post, put her arm around him and walked him toward her new friend. "This is my date, Justin."  
  
"Snatch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snatch McKenzie. I'm a writer of poetry and horror stories."  
  
"That's cool." He heard a different sound across the room.  
  
"It's them," said Snatch. "Peroxwhygen is on."  
  
"Again. Who are they?"  
  
"Just some average alternative rock group. Jeff Hardy always puts on a good show." They headed into the crowd and cut through to get close to the stage.  
  
Sea Wolf looked up on the stage and had his first look at the lead singer, Jeff Hardy. The guy's hair was short but shaggy and he had it dyed with multiple colors. One of his arms and his face were dabbed with fluorescent paint. He wore forest green baggy jeans and a black basketball jersey with an unusual looking symbol on the front. He danced around like he was having a seizure but everyone loved it.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Peroxwhygen was on stage for an hour and fifteen minutes. When their final song ended, Sea Wolf headed back to the bar and had another round of Scotch. He saw Snatch at the vendor's buying a few shirts. Trish walked up and hugged him. "That was a great show, but there's one more band up. I'll be over there talking to Andy over there if you need me."  
  
"Great. I'd better check on Booker and Rob." He scouted around the club and found that Booker and Garcia stayed right where they were. Rob Van Dam was chatting his head off with some people until they walked away. He bumped into Vera on his was to the restroom.  
  
She glared at him for a moment. "If you ever set me up with a date again, don't do it with Rob again. He won't shut up!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good." She gave him a quick hug and then went back to what she was doing.  
  
He walked around, eyeing a few of the ladies walking around and admiring some of the unique outfits that some of the regulars were wearing. He noticed James Mitchell coming his way again with his bodyguards, Slash and Brian Lee. He kept walking until he passed by and started walking faster as he cut through another crowd.  
  
James Mitchell's bodyguards looked back for a minute. "Hey, Brian. Did you see anybody suspicious?"  
  
"No, what's to be the problem?"  
  
"Do you remember that guy who took one of our cars from the parking lot?"  
  
"Yeah. What about him?"  
  
"I thought I saw him. He was dressed differently, but I know people when I see them. We might as well check him out."  
  
Sea Wolf stood on one corner, hoping those two guys didn't see him. He took a deep breath and listened to the final band. They didn't sound as good as Peroxwhygen though. He looked ahead and saw Brian Lee and Slash moving forward. They were talking to a few people and spotted someone pointing in his direction.  
  
He slipped through the room and ran up a short staircase where club security should have been watching and he ran through the door. "Maybe I can hide here for awhile, but I can't leave. I can't leave without Trish at least."  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?" somebody said. It was Jeff Hardy. "Have a seat." As he sat down and accepted a bottle of beer, Jeff sat across from him. "So what brings you here? Are you avoiding your girlfriend or something?"  
  
"No," he said slowly. "I guess I got lost."  
  
"That's okay. So what did you think of our performance?"  
  
"It was great! I never heard of your group until tonight, but it was awesome. My girlfriend loved it more."  
  
"Thanks." He sat down next to a scrawny guy who was thumbing through some Green Lantern comics. "What do you do around here?"  
  
"I don't exactly have a steady job. I used to be a Navy pilot years ago, but recently I worked for a brewery, a ranch and a car dealership but recently I've been a bouncer at a local bar."  
  
A clean cut black man was standing behind the couch. He smiled at him and greeted him. "Hello there. I'm Jonathan Coachman. Peroxwhygen's manager."  
  
Jeff shook his head and had a bored look on his face. "Make it fast, Coach."  
  
"I just heard your conversation. So you're a bouncer?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well, we're gonna be in town for a few days. Jeff likes to roam all over the city when they aren't on the road or on stage. Since there are fans out there who would do anything to get their hands on Jeff, I figured he could use a bodyguard."  
  
"I'd have to think about it. I have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
"That's fine. Here's my card. We're leaving town in 10 days so feel free to give me a ring or drop my the hotel."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Okay. Okay. It's my turn to play with him, Coach," Jeff said pulling Sea Wolf away from Coachman. "That Oreo worries too much about me. I'm not fragile." He looked across the room. "Let me introduce you to the band." He pointed at the man with the Green Lantern shirt with braces sorting out his comic books. "That Gregory Shane Helms, also known as the Hurricane. He's a mega comic geek and our drummer. He has all those Green Lantern, Azrael, Starman and Aquaman comics. All that shit."  
  
A semi-formal dressed woman was reading a book with some headphones on. "This lovely brunette does all the programming and hits the keys. The beautiful Clara Lucado."  
  
There was another woman wearing a leather top that looked like something from a Xena episode and tight black pants. Her black hair was tied back and she had about ten rings in each ear, two in her navel, two in her nose and a cobra tattoo on her left arm. "This one here is a psycho. She plays lead guitar. You're pain is her pleasure. Miss Buffy Vamp will be at your service, but you must keep your hands and the rest of your body parts to yourself."  
  
An odd looking man with gold and black paint on his face and a blonde wig was staring at his portable television. He happened to be watching an old horror movie. The bizarre individual stood up from his seat and stared him down. "The sky is blue and all the leaves are green. My heart is full like a baked potato. I guess you know exactly what I mean when I say it's a Shpadoinkle day."  
  
"Huh? What the hell did you just say?"  
  
"That was from Cannibal the Musical. Directed by Trey Parker in 1992. It was only an independent film sponsored by the Troma Team. The movie was based on a real life event that happened in the late 1800s when a group led by Alferd Packer got lost in the Colorado Mountains. He was the only one who returned and was convicted of cannibalism." He made a nauseating slurping sound. "But they sing."  
  
Jeff turned to Sea Wolf. "Don't worry about him. Our bass player, Goldust is the movie geek of the group." They all looked at him. "Now that you know the band, who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name's Justin, but everyone calls me Sea Wolf."  
  
"Sea Wolf? That some codename back in the service?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! I like it."  
  
"That's great and I appreciate your hospitality, but I've gotta go back out and find my girlfriend. She's chatting with some famous writer and I wouldn't want her to be branded a stalker."  
  
"Do you want an autograph at least?"  
  
"Sure. Could you make it out to Trish."  
  
"All right."  
  
--------------------------  
  
He walked back into the scenes of the club again. The bodyguards weren't in sight so he could finally relax. He looked across the room and saw Trish still talking to Snatch, along with Garcia and Vera. "Just some girl talk going on. I might as well do my own thing for awhile."  
  
The woman in the white corset stood before him. He looked at her and waved back. She went straight to him and placed one arm on his shoulder. "Hi, handsome. You're a new face."  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"Not too talkative I see." Her breasts heaved as she spoke and started shaking. "My name is Genevieve." She gave him a kiss on his neck.  
  
"Sea Wolf."  
  
"What will it take for me to take your soul?" She leaned toward him and licked his ear.  
  
He jumped back. "Whoa. I think you're moving too fast. We just met."  
  
Genevieve grabbed him by his jeans and yanked him towards her. "Resisting. Is that how you play?"  
  
There were some loud footsteps coming from his left. He turned and saw Trish coming this way. She pushed Genevieve back. "Get off him! He's mine!"  
  
"Oh. Somebody here is whipped," the woman said softly. "Or do you already know that I can please him more than you can." Then she walked away.  
  
Sea Wolf put one arm in front of Trish. "Don't do this. It's not worth it."  
  
"You're right, Justin." They headed back to the bar.  
  
He stood by the bar, not in the mood for anything to drink. He saw the man known as Lash on the top of the staircase talking to another man in black. He looked closely. "That looks like the guy I met at scrap yard weeks ago." The man's hair was down and had a slimy look on his face. He patted Trish on the shoulder "I don't wanna pry into your social club here, so I'm gonna go find the other guys and see what they're up to."  
  
"Okay." He walked up the staircase and hugged the wall next to the doorway and listened for any conversation.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Lash, what is the deal? I've just found out we have a couple of Narcs in this club tonight," the mysterious man yelled.  
  
"I can't help it. Mitchell runs this place. He'll either pay them off or get rid of them."  
  
"That's all well and good, but rumor has it there's some new kid in town. He has already taken out most of the Flock. The Flock!"  
  
"I know our deals haven't been too hot because of the Narcs or the Flock, but Raven and his goons have more access to the supplies than we do."  
  
"That's no excuse! I want improvement within 48 hours or you will suffer a punishment that's worse than death."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Blackburn."  
  
"Where have I heard that name before?" Sea Wolf asked himself. He continued to listen to what Mr. Blackburn had to say.  
  
"About that new kid. He sounds familiar. I was told that he looks like a biker of some sort. There was a man I met weeks ago back at the scrap yard outside of town, but he got away."  
  
Sea Wolf's stomach was aching. "It's him." A large hand grasped his shoulder.  
  
He saw a man in a red suit eyeing at him angrily. "May I help you young man?" The door nearby slammed shut and Mitchell tossed him at Slash and Brian Lee who were standing behind him. "Now what are you doing here? You should know this section is off limits to everyone but staff."  
  
"I got lost."  
  
"You're lying. You obviously heard something you shouldn't have."  
  
Slash looked at him. "Boss, I know this guy now. He's the one who jacked one of our cars." He punched Sea Wolf in the stomach. Him and Brian grabbed him and pushed him down the hallway. He tripped and rolled down the steps as they followed. Both men began to take turns hitting him.  
  
He could hear some people egging on the fight while others stepped back and ignored it. Booker cut through the crowd and lunged at the guys. Rob Van Dam was one floor up. He leapt from the balcony and splashed on to both bodyguards. All three of them began to wail on Minister Mitchell, Slash and Brain Lee. When it looked like they were beaten down, they heard someone yelled, "Freeze!" They heard a gun click from behind them.  
  
A young woman wearing black jeans and white blouse had a .38 against his face. Her and a Hispanic guy dressed in all black each flashed out a badge. "Hands on the wall!" They yelled. Sea Wolf, Booker T and Rob Van Dam were propped against the wall, patted down and cuffed.  
  
Minster James Mitchell stood up and approached the officers. "I'm the owner of this establishment. These guys decided to defy my authority when I caught them in an unauthorized area. They attacked my bodyguards and me when I politely asked them to leave. I want them prosecuted to the fullest extent." Before Sea Wolf could say anything, both officers read them their rights and took them away.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Twelve hours had passed. It felt like days. First Rob Van Dam was interrogated, but he wasn't any help. Booker T was next but he told them that he was only helping out a friend.  
  
Sea Wolf entered the room. The same officers who booked him were waiting. "Do you know why you're here?" the woman asked him.  
  
"For hitting a club owner?"  
  
"No," she said. "Before we tell you about it, I'm Molly Holly. This is my partner, Tito Velasquez. We're part of the DEA." She took a deep breath. "There was a major drug bust tonight at the club."  
  
"A drug bust? None of had any dope."  
  
"I know. We saw you sneak upstairs. Those two men you listened to appeared to be suspicious. Did you listen in on their conversation?"  
  
"Yes, they were talking about dealing some substance and some gang called the Flock."  
  
"Is this the same Flock who has been dealing in some unnamed drug on the streets?"  
  
"Who knows? It's probably not a fund-raiser."  
  
"Don't try to be funny," said Tito Velasquez. "Eight years ago, there was an experiment called 'Project Taurus.' They used gene therapy on selected patients, trying to enhance their strength. They called this gene 'The Nodrog.' The researchers named it after some pagan god that looked like a bull. When the gene got into someone's blood, it would put the individual into an aggressive state within minutes. The only cure would be killing that person. It's either that or their brain would go into a spontaneous meltdown, causing a more agonizing death."  
  
"So you know nothing about it?" Molly Holly asked him.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Okay. Well, we're letting you and your friends go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right. A friend of yours called us up and bailed you out."  
  
Shawn Michaels walked into the room. "Hey, Justin. Nash told me the news and I came down as quickly as possible."  
  
"What about Trish?"  
  
"Vera and Garcia took her home."  
  
"Good."  
  
Molly glared at him. "You'll be hearing from us, so don't leave town."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Come on, Justin. Booker and Rob are waiting," Shawn said. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Note: This story of Evolution:Nitro City continues from the last mission, Saskatchewan Street Fight.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. Peroxwhygen is property of WWE superstar, Jeff Hardy. All rights reserved. I also want to credit the individual who came up with Nodrog, from 411wrestling.com. I don't know who you are, but thank you.  
  
Other superstars listed in this chapter: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Tito Velasquez, Buffy Vamp, Clara Lucado, Lash, Genevieve and Whitman Sakazaki are property of the author, Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any character in this story of others listed in previous chapters. I mean it. I would also like to thank Rockstar games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for inspiring this story.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
(Back In Black)  
  
Sea Wolf headed to the Hangman after picking up his payment from Chris Benoit. Everything appeared to be going well at the lumberyard and it looked like the Wolverines didn't need him to do anymore of their dirty work.  
  
It felt good to be out of the house once again. After almost a week without interaction with anybody, except for Jerry Lynn, he was looking forward to meeting with Kevin Nash, Steve Austin and all the other drunks and bikers who lounged at the bar. They were probably starting to get concerned about him.  
  
When he parked his car, he noticed some shattered glass covering the sidewalks and the front window was boarded up. "What happened?" It looked like the place was vandalized. The front door opened he could hear Kevin Nash saying, "Come on in. It's time for an emergency business meeting."  
  
He stepped inside the trashed bar. Scott Hall, Booker T, Vera and Garcia sitting at the bar, awaiting Nash's announcement. Kevin Nash went behind the bar and handed them each a drink.  
  
"Does everyone know why I called you in?" Everyone nodded except for Sea Wolf. "Well, by the looks of this place, you can tell. Some asshole Creepers smashed the windows and demolished this place. It looked worse in here earlier. This room had wall smeared with blood and pus. There was a mutilated dog and other nasty stuff lying around here. I know this is the doing of their leader, Lash.  
  
"Thank God I'm insured, but I won't tolerate this! Since they invaded my property, we're going to invade theirs. Two nights from now, some bands known as Benjamin Gate, Powerman 5000 and Peroxwhygen is performing at the Creepers' hangout, the Brood. I don't know what people think is so great about them, but a lot of those pagan freaks will be attending. I want all of you, except for Scott, to attend the concert and either gather information to nail those bastards or crack a few skulls. You'll need some attire to fit in, so hopefully that's enough notice.  
  
"Also, I know a guy who lives uptown. He's a martial arts instructor at some fancy Dojo. He's been vowing to return a favor that I did for him years ago." He looked over at Sea Wolf. "Here's the address. Go meet up with him and tell him it's time."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He drove uptown and found the dojo without incident with any gang. The entrance was unlocked, so he carefully opened the door and entered. The room looked like something from a Dragonball Z episode. The walls had anime pinned up, some spiritual music filled the room and there was an unusual scent that almost got to him.  
  
Nobody was in sight. "What the heck? Is Nash sure that there is some guy who can help? I don't see anyone."  
  
At the end of the room, he spotted a man who looked like he was meditating, but he was seated in mid-air with his legs spread placing one on each bar. The guy's brown hair was worn in a ponytail and he was wearing a multi-colored full body spandex outfit with a Yin-Yang picture on the front.  
  
He walked up to the guy slowly. "Hello." The guy wasn't moving. "Are you alive?" Still no response. "I guess I might be in the wrong place." He was ready to walk away and get back to his own life. He had other things on his mind rather than looking at a martial artist who was hovering in a coma.  
  
"What did you come here for?" the strange man asked.  
  
"My name is Justin Timberwolfe. I'm a friend of a guy named Kevin Nash. He sent me here to talk to about returning a favor."  
  
"What do I get out of it?"  
  
"What do you mean? He saved your life years ago."  
  
"We're putting our lives at risk. If Kevin has any request, it's gotta be something intense."  
  
"Well, there's been a gang war going on between him and the Regulators against the Creepers."  
  
"Are the Creepers that Gothic gang that rules the south side of the city?"  
  
"You could say that." He paused. "There's a concert at the Brood in two nights. Benjamin Gate, Powerman 5000 and Peroxwhygen are performing. Kevin Nash asked us to attend their concerts and nail a few Creepers. That's one of their main hideouts."  
  
"Really? And what do you mean we?"  
  
"Well, Booker T, Vera, Garcia and I are going."  
  
"Are those two girls you mentioned pretty?"  
  
"Yes. Do you want one of them to be your date?"  
  
"That would be nice. Also, I've heard good things about Peroxwhygen. The lead singer's a pretty nice guy. He's fun to be around, so I guess I'll go with you."  
  
"That's cool. Meet us at the Hangman in two days. The concert starts at eight and don't forget to wear some appropriate attire. I hear black is their color."  
  
"Relax. I can handle it." He gave a thumbs up to Sea Wolf. "Everything's cool when you're Rob Van Dam."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He managed to convince Rob Van Dam to join in on their plan and stopped at a trendy store for some decent threads to get by as a Creeper. The only thing he needed was a date for the evening. He picked up the phone and called a woman he knew might be interested.  
  
"Hey, Trish. It's me Justin."  
  
"Hi! How are you doing?" she responded. "It's been a few days. What are you up to?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were free this Saturday night?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, some friends are going to a concert and invited me. They're called Peroxwhygen. They gave me an extra ticket, so I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me for the evening?"  
  
She hesitated for a minute. "Sure. It's a date."  
  
"Okay. I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
----------------------------  
  
The evening had come. Sea Wolf spiked up his short black hair. The clothing he picked was some leather pants, a tank top shirt with the Megadeth logo, fingerless gloves, some biker boots and a black leather jacket.  
  
He jumped into his Screamer and headed for Trish's loft. She walked out the door little seconds after he honked the horn. His jaw dropped as she stepped to his car. She wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, a short leather skirt, some black boots that almost reached her knees, and applied on some black lipstick as she looked into his side view mirror.  
  
"I don't know what to say." He sighed. "You look great. I better not take my eyes off you."  
  
"Ooh. If we enjoy the show, maybe I'll tie you up and whip you."  
  
"Okay. Let's go meet the rest." He stopped at the Hangman and met Booker, Vera, Garcia and Rob Van Dam. They all had their different threads.  
  
Booker kept his hair the same, but donned some dark sunglasses, wore faded black jeans, a Dark Lotus t-shirt and a leather trench coat. Vera dyed her hair light purple with blue streaks, wore some skintight red pants and a black bodice, revealing most of her cleavage. Garcia had her curly black hair straightened, wore a suede vest with a long silky skirt and high heels. Rob Van Dam only wore a black jacket and blue jeans.  
  
Sea Wolf took his tickets and followed the others to the Brood. There were a crowd of punks and Goths waiting in a single file line outside of the club. He saw two tall men dressed in black from the neck down, patting down each patron before they could pass through. "No weapons allowed, huh? I guess we'll have to rely on our own physical strength," he told himself.  
  
They all lined up, were patted down, carded and then admitted. "You all know the plan," Sea Wolf told them. "Try to look natural, enjoy the show and when the time is right, we beat down the warlord of the gang."  
  
"What's going on?" Trish asked as they separated from the rest.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"No, really. It sounds to me like you guys are looking for a fight."  
  
"It isn't me. Someone who attends this club harassed Booker a week ago and he just wants some retaliation. Don't worry about it. Let's have a drink and enjoy the show." He asked for a Scotch on the rocks and bought Trish one of those fancy drinks that he never heard of before. He had never seen so many freaks in his life. It was bad enough to only see in few back in his high school days, but it was like so many flew in from all over the world.  
  
Booker T and Garcia stood on the edge of where the crowd was, avoiding any mosh pits or fights listened to the bands perform. Rob Van Dam and Vera found a place to stand and talk for awhile. Sea Wolf and Trish stood in one spot near the bar so they could hear themselves speak and listen in on a few conversations. He spotted a group walk through the entrance of the Brood. It was like people were stepping aside, making room for them. The man walking ahead was a tall pale man with his black hair worn back and braided and he wore the same wizard like jacket. It was the same man he spotted the evening he stole a gang car from the club's parking lot.  
  
There were two individuals walking beside him. One of them was a young Japanese man with a thin build and long dark hair. His attire looked like the same thing from Edward Scissorhands. The other was a young seductive woman. Her hair was dark and skin was almost white as a ghost. She wore a white laced corset, pushing up her breasts making them look larger and high heel shoes.  
  
The older man in the red suit with the pointed beard was walking around the club with his bodyguards. Sea Wolf spotted them. "Please don't let them recognize me," he pleaded to God. He turned around, facing the bar in hopes that they wouldn't even notice him.  
  
Trish leaned against the bar. She was waiting until Peroxwhygen hit the stage. She bumped into someone as she was pacing around, not paying attention. She was startled at first when the other woman appeared to have a slightly angry look on her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
"No problem," the other woman said. "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"I'm just with a date. It's the guy with the spiky hair that's clutching the bar over there. My name's Trish."  
  
"Andrea Henrikssen."  
  
"THE Andrea Henrikssen?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"I've read some of your work. It's fascinating. I mean.it sounds kind of creepy but it's fascinating."  
  
"Either you're just saying that or I have yet another fan who hasn't been stalking me for an autograph."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"If you're a fan of my work, have you ever read a book of poetry called A Nothing's Blessing?"  
  
"But that was written by Snatch McKenzie." She nodded her head. "That was you too?"  
  
"That's right. Back in my younger days, when I was in rehab, I had written some sad poetry and horror stories. That was the name I went under for awhile, but when I got serious about writing and found a good man, I used my given name."  
  
"What brings you here? Are you promoting some new stuff?"  
  
"No, I only attend this place when there's a concert. The other nights are just too rough. My husband had to take care of some sick children."  
  
Trish looked back at Sea Wolf. "I don't know why he looks so edgy. He started doing this since that guy in the red suit walked by."  
  
"The owner? He's Minister James Mitchell. The regulars think he's a king and those two big guys with him are his bodyguards, Slash and Brian Lee. The only person you might want to steer clear of is that long skinny guy who looks like a sorcerer. I've heard Mitchell call him Lash." She leaned toward Trish. "If I were you, I'd avoid him. He's always up to no good."  
  
"I'm not surprised." She walked to Justin's post, put her arm around him and walked him toward her new friend. "This is my date, Justin."  
  
"Snatch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snatch McKenzie. I'm a writer of poetry and horror stories."  
  
"That's cool." He heard a different sound across the room.  
  
"It's them," said Snatch. "Peroxwhygen is on."  
  
"Again. Who are they?"  
  
"Just some average alternative rock group. Jeff Hardy always puts on a good show." They headed into the crowd and cut through to get close to the stage.  
  
Sea Wolf looked up on the stage and had his first look at the lead singer, Jeff Hardy. The guy's hair was short but shaggy and he had it dyed with multiple colors. One of his arms and his face were dabbed with fluorescent paint. He wore forest green baggy jeans and a black basketball jersey with an unusual looking symbol on the front. He danced around like he was having a seizure but everyone loved it.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Peroxwhygen was on stage for an hour and fifteen minutes. When their final song ended, Sea Wolf headed back to the bar and had another round of Scotch. He saw Snatch at the vendor's buying a few shirts. Trish walked up and hugged him. "That was a great show, but there's one more band up. I'll be over there talking to Andy over there if you need me."  
  
"Great. I'd better check on Booker and Rob." He scouted around the club and found that Booker and Garcia stayed right where they were. Rob Van Dam was chatting his head off with some people until they walked away. He bumped into Vera on his was to the restroom.  
  
She glared at him for a moment. "If you ever set me up with a date again, don't do it with Rob again. He won't shut up!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good." She gave him a quick hug and then went back to what she was doing.  
  
He walked around, eyeing a few of the ladies walking around and admiring some of the unique outfits that some of the regulars were wearing. He noticed James Mitchell coming his way again with his bodyguards, Slash and Brian Lee. He kept walking until he passed by and started walking faster as he cut through another crowd.  
  
James Mitchell's bodyguards looked back for a minute. "Hey, Brian. Did you see anybody suspicious?"  
  
"No, what's to be the problem?"  
  
"Do you remember that guy who took one of our cars from the parking lot?"  
  
"Yeah. What about him?"  
  
"I thought I saw him. He was dressed differently, but I know people when I see them. We might as well check him out."  
  
Sea Wolf stood on one corner, hoping those two guys didn't see him. He took a deep breath and listened to the final band. They didn't sound as good as Peroxwhygen though. He looked ahead and saw Brian Lee and Slash moving forward. They were talking to a few people and spotted someone pointing in his direction.  
  
He slipped through the room and ran up a short staircase where club security should have been watching and he ran through the door. "Maybe I can hide here for awhile, but I can't leave. I can't leave without Trish at least."  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?" somebody said. It was Jeff Hardy. "Have a seat." As he sat down and accepted a bottle of beer, Jeff sat across from him. "So what brings you here? Are you avoiding your girlfriend or something?"  
  
"No," he said slowly. "I guess I got lost."  
  
"That's okay. So what did you think of our performance?"  
  
"It was great! I never heard of your group until tonight, but it was awesome. My girlfriend loved it more."  
  
"Thanks." He sat down next to a scrawny guy who was thumbing through some Green Lantern comics. "What do you do around here?"  
  
"I don't exactly have a steady job. I used to be a Navy pilot years ago, but recently I worked for a brewery, a ranch and a car dealership but recently I've been a bouncer at a local bar."  
  
A clean cut black man was standing behind the couch. He smiled at him and greeted him. "Hello there. I'm Jonathan Coachman. Peroxwhygen's manager."  
  
Jeff shook his head and had a bored look on his face. "Make it fast, Coach."  
  
"I just heard your conversation. So you're a bouncer?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well, we're gonna be in town for a few days. Jeff likes to roam all over the city when they aren't on the road or on stage. Since there are fans out there who would do anything to get their hands on Jeff, I figured he could use a bodyguard."  
  
"I'd have to think about it. I have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
"That's fine. Here's my card. We're leaving town in 10 days so feel free to give me a ring or drop my the hotel."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Okay. Okay. It's my turn to play with him, Coach," Jeff said pulling Sea Wolf away from Coachman. "That Oreo worries too much about me. I'm not fragile." He looked across the room. "Let me introduce you to the band." He pointed at the man with the Green Lantern shirt with braces sorting out his comic books. "That Gregory Shane Helms, also known as the Hurricane. He's a mega comic geek and our drummer. He has all those Green Lantern, Azrael, Starman and Aquaman comics. All that shit."  
  
A semi-formal dressed woman was reading a book with some headphones on. "This lovely brunette does all the programming and hits the keys. The beautiful Clara Lucado."  
  
There was another woman wearing a leather top that looked like something from a Xena episode and tight black pants. Her black hair was tied back and she had about ten rings in each ear, two in her navel, two in her nose and a cobra tattoo on her left arm. "This one here is a psycho. She plays lead guitar. You're pain is her pleasure. Miss Buffy Vamp will be at your service, but you must keep your hands and the rest of your body parts to yourself."  
  
An odd looking man with gold and black paint on his face and a blonde wig was staring at his portable television. He happened to be watching an old horror movie. The bizarre individual stood up from his seat and stared him down. "The sky is blue and all the leaves are green. My heart is full like a baked potato. I guess you know exactly what I mean when I say it's a Shpadoinkle day."  
  
"Huh? What the hell did you just say?"  
  
"That was from Cannibal the Musical. Directed by Trey Parker in 1992. It was only an independent film sponsored by the Troma Team. The movie was based on a real life event that happened in the late 1800s when a group led by Alferd Packer got lost in the Colorado Mountains. He was the only one who returned and was convicted of cannibalism." He made a nauseating slurping sound. "But they sing."  
  
Jeff turned to Sea Wolf. "Don't worry about him. Our bass player, Goldust is the movie geek of the group." They all looked at him. "Now that you know the band, who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name's Justin, but everyone calls me Sea Wolf."  
  
"Sea Wolf? That some codename back in the service?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! I like it."  
  
"That's great and I appreciate your hospitality, but I've gotta go back out and find my girlfriend. She's chatting with some famous writer and I wouldn't want her to be branded a stalker."  
  
"Do you want an autograph at least?"  
  
"Sure. Could you make it out to Trish."  
  
"All right."  
  
--------------------------  
  
He walked back into the scenes of the club again. The bodyguards weren't in sight so he could finally relax. He looked across the room and saw Trish still talking to Snatch, along with Garcia and Vera. "Just some girl talk going on. I might as well do my own thing for awhile."  
  
The woman in the white corset stood before him. He looked at her and waved back. She went straight to him and placed one arm on his shoulder. "Hi, handsome. You're a new face."  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"Not too talkative I see." Her breasts heaved as she spoke and started shaking. "My name is Genevieve." She gave him a kiss on his neck.  
  
"Sea Wolf."  
  
"What will it take for me to take your soul?" She leaned toward him and licked his ear.  
  
He jumped back. "Whoa. I think you're moving too fast. We just met."  
  
Genevieve grabbed him by his jeans and yanked him towards her. "Resisting. Is that how you play?"  
  
There were some loud footsteps coming from his left. He turned and saw Trish coming this way. She pushed Genevieve back. "Get off him! He's mine!"  
  
"Oh. Somebody here is whipped," the woman said softly. "Or do you already know that I can please him more than you can." Then she walked away.  
  
Sea Wolf put one arm in front of Trish. "Don't do this. It's not worth it."  
  
"You're right, Justin." They headed back to the bar.  
  
He stood by the bar, not in the mood for anything to drink. He saw the man known as Lash on the top of the staircase talking to another man in black. He looked closely. "That looks like the guy I met at scrap yard weeks ago." The man's hair was down and had a slimy look on his face. He patted Trish on the shoulder "I don't wanna pry into your social club here, so I'm gonna go find the other guys and see what they're up to."  
  
"Okay." He walked up the staircase and hugged the wall next to the doorway and listened for any conversation.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Lash, what is the deal? I've just found out we have a couple of Narcs in this club tonight," the mysterious man yelled.  
  
"I can't help it. Mitchell runs this place. He'll either pay them off or get rid of them."  
  
"That's all well and good, but rumor has it there's some new kid in town. He has already taken out most of the Flock. The Flock!"  
  
"I know our deals haven't been too hot because of the Narcs or the Flock, but Raven and his goons have more access to the supplies than we do."  
  
"That's no excuse! I want improvement within 48 hours or you will suffer a punishment that's worse than death."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Blackburn."  
  
"Where have I heard that name before?" Sea Wolf asked himself. He continued to listen to what Mr. Blackburn had to say.  
  
"About that new kid. He sounds familiar. I was told that he looks like a biker of some sort. There was a man I met weeks ago back at the scrap yard outside of town, but he got away."  
  
Sea Wolf's stomach was aching. "It's him." A large hand grasped his shoulder.  
  
He saw a man in a red suit eyeing at him angrily. "May I help you young man?" The door nearby slammed shut and Mitchell tossed him at Slash and Brian Lee who were standing behind him. "Now what are you doing here? You should know this section is off limits to everyone but staff."  
  
"I got lost."  
  
"You're lying. You obviously heard something you shouldn't have."  
  
Slash looked at him. "Boss, I know this guy now. He's the one who jacked one of our cars." He punched Sea Wolf in the stomach. Him and Brian grabbed him and pushed him down the hallway. He tripped and rolled down the steps as they followed. Both men began to take turns hitting him.  
  
He could hear some people egging on the fight while others stepped back and ignored it. Booker cut through the crowd and lunged at the guys. Rob Van Dam was one floor up. He leapt from the balcony and splashed on to both bodyguards. All three of them began to wail on Minister Mitchell, Slash and Brain Lee. When it looked like they were beaten down, they heard someone yelled, "Freeze!" They heard a gun click from behind them.  
  
A young woman wearing black jeans and white blouse had a .38 against his face. Her and a Hispanic guy dressed in all black each flashed out a badge. "Hands on the wall!" They yelled. Sea Wolf, Booker T and Rob Van Dam were propped against the wall, patted down and cuffed.  
  
Minster James Mitchell stood up and approached the officers. "I'm the owner of this establishment. These guys decided to defy my authority when I caught them in an unauthorized area. They attacked my bodyguards and me when I politely asked them to leave. I want them prosecuted to the fullest extent." Before Sea Wolf could say anything, both officers read them their rights and took them away.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Twelve hours had passed. It felt like days. First Rob Van Dam was interrogated, but he wasn't any help. Booker T was next but he told them that he was only helping out a friend.  
  
Sea Wolf entered the room. The same officers who booked him were waiting. "Do you know why you're here?" the woman asked him.  
  
"For hitting a club owner?"  
  
"No," she said. "Before we tell you about it, I'm Molly Holly. This is my partner, Tito Velasquez. We're part of the DEA." She took a deep breath. "There was a major drug bust tonight at the club."  
  
"A drug bust? None of had any dope."  
  
"I know. We saw you sneak upstairs. Those two men you listened to appeared to be suspicious. Did you listen in on their conversation?"  
  
"Yes, they were talking about dealing some substance and some gang called the Flock."  
  
"Is this the same Flock who has been dealing in some unnamed drug on the streets?"  
  
"Who knows? It's probably not a fund-raiser."  
  
"Don't try to be funny," said Tito Velasquez. "Eight years ago, there was an experiment called 'Project Taurus.' They used gene therapy on selected patients, trying to enhance their strength. They called this gene 'The Nodrog.' The researchers named it after some pagan god that looked like a bull. When the gene got into someone's blood, it would put the individual into an aggressive state within minutes. The only cure would be killing that person. It's either that or their brain would go into a spontaneous meltdown, causing a more agonizing death."  
  
"So you know nothing about it?" Molly Holly asked him.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Okay. Well, we're letting you and your friends go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right. A friend of yours called us up and bailed you out."  
  
Shawn Michaels walked into the room. "Hey, Justin. Nash told me the news and I came down as quickly as possible."  
  
"What about Trish?"  
  
"Vera and Garcia took her home."  
  
"Good."  
  
Molly glared at him. "You'll be hearing from us, so don't leave town."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Come on, Justin. Booker and Rob are waiting," Shawn said. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Note: This chapter of Evolution:Nitro City continues on after the mission, Back In Black. I apologize for dragging on in the last chapter. I'll try to cut to the chase in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars are property of the WWE, NWA-TNA, and XPW. Peroxwhygen is property of WWE superstar Jeff Hardy. All rights reserved. Nodrog is property of an unidentified individual on 411wrestling.com. I don't know who you are but I want to thank you.  
  
Other superstars listed in this chapter: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, The Mullet, Slug, Vera, Garcia, Snatch, Lash, Genevieve and Whitman Sakazaki are property of the author, Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any of these characters. I mean it.  
  
Also I would like to thank Rockstar Games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for deeply influencing this idea of a story.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Stone Cold Crazy)  
  
Sea Wolf called Trish up and asked her to meet him at a local bar where none of their friends were familiar. As he sat across from her, he could see how sad-eyed she was. He knew she was going to say something that he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Justin, you're gonna have to tell me the truth. Exactly what happened at that concert a few nights ago? I saw you and your two friends cuffed and taken in. Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Yes," he took a deep breath. "I'm a mercenary. I work for a guy named Nash. He's had trouble with some gang called the Creepers for years. He wanted my friends and I to get some dirt off that gang, but the owner caught me listening in on a conversation.  
  
"It's kind of a long story, but I'll make it short. About a month ago, a friend of mine named John Jones called me up and told me about a job to get some quick cash. No, it wasn't a heist or a kidnapping. We had to delivery some contents to a certain place. During the pick-up, the buyer refused to part with the payment and killed my friend, but I managed to escape. I did make a few friends though and have been performing odd jobs to make ends meet."  
  
"You were doing all this just to make some cash? Is that all that matters to you? I thought you were different!" She began to walk away.  
  
"It's not what you think! I was trying to earn enough to get a friend of mine out of jail! He's been wrongfully accused of conspiracy and I know a good lawyer who can get him out of this jam. That's all I was doing. Just helping a good cause."  
  
Trish turned back around. "I believe you," her voice broke, "but I don't know if I can accept any of this. I've seen enough crooks in this city and at my workplace. I don't think I want anything to do with you anymore. Goodbye." Then she walked away.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
He was sitting at the Hangman that evening, nursing a few beers and not paying attention to anyone or anything. Jamie Noble approached him.  
  
"Why are you so down?"  
  
"Well, I met some woman named Trish. We were at the Peroxwhygen concert down at the Brood. Only to investigate, but Booker, Rob and I were arrested. She asked me what it was all about and I told her everything. This upset her pretty badly and she told me that she didn't want to see me again."  
  
"That sucks!" He turned to the pool tables. "How about this? My Nidia can cheer you up. Only a few hours with her, and you'll forget about Trish."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
The doors to the bar busted open. Bradshaw had a shotgun in his hand, looking like he went through a battlefield. "Guys, you've gotta come quick!"  
  
"What is it?" Nash said, across the bar.  
  
"It's the Creepers! They got Austin and they're gonna string him up in two hours or so. They're holding him at the Brood!"  
  
Him and Nash looked at Sea Wolf. "You haven't failed any of us. Go get a fast vehicle, some firearms and meet us there. I'm sending my guys. The Regulators will back you up too!"  
  
Sea Wolf put down his beer and got up from the barstool. "I have nothing else to live for. Consider it done!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He stopped at Hank Brenner's lot and decided to take a Samson for the showdown. Then he stopped at the weapon shop, purchasing a thousand dollars worth of weapons and ammunition. He loaded his Colt .45 and rested the sniper rifle that Chris Benoit had given him in the passenger side and headed for the Bahamut section.  
  
About a dozen motorcycles and trucks sped through this rough neighborhood. He followed them to their destination and spotted a Longhorn in the crowd as well. "Bradshaw's here too. It must be serious."  
  
A scaffold with a noose was set up in front of the Brood. Minister James Mitchell was standing on the scaffold with an evil grin on his face. His bodyguards, Brian Lee and Slash had the captive in a hold and placed the noose around his neck. There was a mob of Creepers standing before the scaffold, screaming for the execution to proceed.  
  
Minister James Mitchell threw his arms out to the crowd. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we will make history in here Nitro City. We have captured one of our oppressors. STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN! After all these years, your leader Lash courageously captured Stone Cold single- handed. This is a man who they say is unstoppable! A man who defies authority! A man who has been a virus to our community! A man who was been a threat to our people! A man who has plagued our unholy alliance! But tonight, our devoted followers will finally see the demise of this filthy rattlesnake. It comes to an end. Tonight this snake, Stone Cold Steve Austin, will hang by his neck until he is dead.dead.DEAD!" The Creepers rejoiced.  
  
"Just a filibuster," Sea Wolf told himself. He checked his watch. "11:55. He wants the noose released at midnight sharp. Well, that's not going to happen." He looked into the crowd of motorcycles and trucks. Bradshaw jumped out of his Longhorn and signaled the Regulators to fire at will. James Storm and Chris Harris were at his side. Vera, Garcia, Jamie Noble, Chris Hamrick, the Griever, the Mullet and Slug were among the crowd.  
  
James Mitchell looked on and spotted the Regulators standing before his people. His eyes filled with fire. "The oppressors! Heretics! Kill them!"  
  
"We have the place surrounded, devil man!" Bradshaw yelled. "Regulators, shoot to kill!" They began to fire before the Creepers could.  
  
Members of the Creepers and the Regulators began to drop dead. Sea Wolf had parked his car behind the rest of the vehicles and jumped into the bed of the Samson. He equipped his sniper rifle and aimed toward the scaffold.  
  
Minister James Mitchell looked at his bodyguards angrily. "Don't just stand there and stare! Go out there and kill those bikers and those inbred hicks!" He looked on into the crowd and spotted Bradshaw planting shotgun shells into the Gothic followers. "Start with that cowboy!" Brian Lee and Slash jumped from the scaffold and began fighting their way through the gunfire. The evil so-called minister eyed Austin who was struggling to get loose. "Your time is up!" He pulled the switch and watched the captive began to dangle. The Creepers set it up so Austin would die a slow choking death instead of an instant one.  
  
Sea Wolf moved to a different target. He nervously lined with the rope. "I have faith in you, Lord." He squeezed the trigger and watched the rope break. He turned the rifle into another direction and fired again. The bullet flew across the rioting streets and pierced Father Mitchell's forehead. He put down the rifle, grabbed his new M-60 and ran into the crowd. He cut into the crowd and fired nearly hundreds of rounds at anything with pale skin and dressed in all black. He ducked behind a few vehicles, fired a few times and took cover. A few bodies fell next to him, but he kept moving.  
  
Slash and Brian Lee dodged the gunfire and fired back, killing rednecks and even shooting Creepers to get to Bradshaw. A horde of Regulators blocked their path, but they open fired and cut them down. Some of Austin's bootleggers got some leverage and got closer to Mitchell's bodyguards. The long gunfight continued. The two disciples were the ones getting the upper hand killing Vera, Slug and the Mullet. Chris Hamrick rushed to Austin and cut him loose. Brian Lee turned around and shot him in the back. "And another one dies!" He turned back into his main target and pounced on Bradshaw and started beating him down.  
  
Chris Harris and James Storm came from out of the shadows and started wailing on those cretins. Brian tossed James head first through the window of a car and then struck him in the back with a crowbar until he was down. Slash wrapped some chains around his hands and gave Chris a few jabs and then gave him a power bomb to the concrete. He pulled himself back up as Slash was standing there laughing, waiting to throw another punch. Chris Harris waited for Slash to charge and gave him a kick to the face. He grabbed hold of the bald, crazy eyed Creeper and tossed him against the scaffold. Slash charged again. Chris Harris jumped up and kicked him in the chest. This time, Slash went into a loose piece of wood, getting impaled through the back.  
  
James Storm came to and saw Brian Lee pinning Bradshaw to the ground with his foot and pointing the barrel of the rancher's shotgun to his face. He knew him and Chris wouldn't have enough time to get to him.  
  
Sea Wolf leapt from his hiding place and stared at Brian Lee in the face, but kept his hunting rifle down. "Brian, don't do this. You used to work this guy who you're about to kill. I don't know why you turned to these monsters like Lash or Minister Mitchell, but they're using you. You've been corrupted. Put the gun down!" Brian Lee crammed the barrel against Bradshaw, but hesitant to fire. Sea Wolf put down his rifle. "I'm unarmed. Just throw down your weapon and walk away. That's all I ask. I don't know what Bradshaw did to piss you off but we can negotiate."  
  
"There isn't a way," Brian Lee responded. "There's nothing any of you can do." He stepped off Bradshaw and pointed the gun out of Bradshaw's direction. "It's too late!" The bodyguard pointed the barrel to his own chin and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Sea Wolf almost jumped out of his skin when seeing Brian's head explode. He helped up Bradshaw and returned to the battlefield.  
  
The remaining Creepers were beginning to flee the scene. Bradshaw's right hand men gave each other a high five. "We got them! The Creepers are dead!" The Regulators rejoiced. Bradshaw and Sea Wolf helped the wounded Austin into the Longhorn. As others were celebrating, a beautiful woman stood next to the scaffold. She was holding a thin object that looked like a pipe. A wave of fire exploded into the streets. Both Chris Harris and James Storm were screaming as the flames consumed them.  
  
"It's Belladonna!" Jamie Noble screamed.  
  
This beautiful but evil woman jumped into a limo that was parked next to the club and split. Sea Wolf headed for the Samson he borrowed, but Bradshaw held him back. "Don't take that vehicle." He looked at his watch. "Another one will be here right about..now." He wasn't kidding.  
  
A linerunner truck with no hitch stopped before them. Kevin Nash jumped out and threw him a set of keys. "I figured that this one would suit you."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Even though his truck was slow, he was still able to catch up with the limousine Belladonna was escaping in. He hit the gas and smashed into the back of the vehicle. He continued to ram it in hopes of knocking it off the road, but it wasn't working too well.  
  
The back window came down. The evil woman pointed her weapon out of the window and began to scorch the truck. Sea Wolf kept his windows up and kept moving. He made a sharp turn and drilled into the side of the limousine. He stopped the truck and let the limo go ahead of him. He stomped on the gas pedal again, shifted gear and rammed into the other side of the limo, making it spin into the middle of the street.  
  
He jumped out of the linerunner and started firing. The limo caught fire and Belladonna crawled out of the vehicle and dashed into an alley. "Hiding in an alley, huh?" He put away his empty assault rifle and grabbed his trusty Colt .45. "She doesn't stand a chance." He followed her into the alley and saw her leaning against a wall. He aimed straight for her heart as she gazed into his eyes. She wasn't even afraid.  
  
Belladonna walked seductively toward him. "You're not really gonna shoot me, are you? You're such a strong man." She was close enough to put her arms around him. "Why would you want to kill a beautiful woman like me? I'm gentler than you think. It's not too late to forgive and forget."  
  
"That's a lie, you succubus! Get on your knees and take it like a woman!"  
  
"A cocky one I see. I'll consider it if you put your gun away."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"I guess you leave me no choice. You've got me and I'll pay for my sins." Some heavy footsteps commenced down the alley. A large arm flew across Sea Wolf's face, throwing him to the ground. "Forget it. You'll be the one paying."  
  
Sea Wolf looked up and saw a seven foot tall man with a blonde Mohawk, tattoos on his chest and arms and wore a chain for a belt on his biker type clothing.  
  
Belladonna looked back as she walked away from the alley. "The Wall will be your playmate. Have fun."  
  
Jerry 'The Wall' Tuite grabbed hold of Sea Wolf as he was getting up. He was smashed against the walls and received fists as big as soup bones across his face. He brandished his gun, but was kicked in the ribs. The angry Goth kicked to gun out of his hand and charged over him.  
  
Sea Wolf was crawling towards his gun but was grabbed by the leg. The Wall lifted him up and hurled him into a pile of carbon. He rushed to the mercenary and picked him up by the neck. He was lifted with one hand and lifted from the ground.  
  
The Wall waited for a few seconds and slammed him to the concrete. He could hardly move. He looked into the sky and all around him. It looked like he was about to die. The giant man grabbed one leg and started dragging him into the street. He began to walk away, leaving him in the middle of the road but turned around and stomped on him a few times. He walked away again and picked up a cinder block. He held it high and threw it on Sea Wolf's chest.  
  
Sea Wolf was gasping for air as this was going on. He heard a noise that sounded like a foghorn and some bright lights coming his way. The Wall jumped from the speeding vehicle and walked back to his broken prey. He looked at the vehicle for a minute before suffering some more. It was a Mountaineer.  
  
He could hear a loud clank before the Wall could lay another hand on him. A shadowy figure whacked the giant constantly with a crowbar. It was Austin.  
  
The raging redneck kicked the Wall in the stomach and gave him a stunner. He got up from the ground instantly. Stone Cold sprang on him and began punching him at the speed of a tommygun firing. The giant threw him off and got up again.  
  
Austin gave him a second stunner when he was up. He threw him into the brick wall and stomped him into the ground. Sea Wolf was beginning to have feeling in his arms and legs again, but was still hurting like hell.  
  
He ran back to the alley to retrieve his gun. He went back to the fighting scene. "Austin! Get out of the way! I need a clear shot!"  
  
Austin ignored him and continued to stomp and kick the Creepers' bone breaker. The Wall managed to take the blows and gave Austin a flying headbutt.  
  
The redneck flew ten feet across the street, but was up in three seconds and charged back. The monster gave him a massive clothesline. Then he kicked Austin in the stomach and pulled the him off the ground, but Austin retaliated kicking him back and grabbing in a headlock and ready to give him a third stunner.  
  
He broke out and pushed him into the wall. Sea Wolf charged and gave the Creeper a mighty spear attack as he grabbed Austin by the neck. Him and Austin started stomping on their attacker, hoping to wear him out. He knocked them off him and grabbed them both by their throats, chokeslamming them at the same time. He approached Stone Cold's vehicle. They knew what he was up to.  
  
They both slowly got up as he opened the door. Sea Wolf fired non- stop, but didn't seem to hit anything. More gunshots rang out around them.  
  
"What the hell?" Austin yelled.  
  
The gunfire only came from one direction. It stopped for a few seconds and went off again. The Wall fell against the Mountaineer and let out a few brief yells. He was still moving and approaching the gunfire. Both men stood back, waiting for the shooter to show itself.  
  
He was a gray-eyed rustic looking man. It was the Griever, the mute rancher. He continued shooting until he was up close against the biggest Creeper. He kicked the large Creeper against the side of the Mountaineer and gave one final shot.  
  
Austin began to laugh. "It's over."  
  
"Not yet," Sea Wolf told him. "Their leader wasn't present tonight. Lash is still out there."  
  
"His enforcers are dead. Now let's get out of this sorry ass neighborhood before any more of these Addams Family rejects show up." The three of them jumped into the Mountaineer and headed back to the ranch.  
  
------------------------------  
  
They were deep in the fields of Bradshaw's ranch. Bradshaw and Nash handed the remaining gang members a shovel and some lime.  
  
Austin looked at the holes that were being dug and then looked at the bodies that were placed in a row on a flatbed truck. "We lost some good people. It's too bad they had to go this way. They lost their lives to save me. Honestly, I can say they died a heroic death."  
  
"How's Hamrick doing by the way?" Sea Wolf asked him.  
  
"Well, he's in the barn right now. Bradshaw asked his old lady to yank the bullet from his back and stitch him up and he'll be good as new."  
  
Griever looked at the bodies that were placed in their graves before filling the holes. He looked at the first two. Those bodies were burnt to crisp. Those who weren't in battle couldn't identify them, but he knew who they were. His best friends, Chris Harris and James Storm. Gone forever. He drew his gun and started walking away.  
  
Bradshaw saw tears running down his face as he was leaving the field. He had never seen the Griever act emotional in his life. "I think he'll be okay. We'll get those sons a bitches."  
  
"Believe me. We'll find a way." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Note: This chapter of Evolution:Nitro City begins right after the mission, Stone Cold Crazy.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. For more information, check out the websites listed: www.wwe.com, www.nwatna.com, www.totalnonstop.com, or xpwrestling.com to learn more. Nodrog is property of an unidentified person found on 411wrestling.com Other superstars listed: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Lash, Genevieve, Whitman Sakazaki and Snatch are property of the author, Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any of these superstars. I mean it.  
  
Also I would like to thank Rockstar Games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for influencing this story.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(Beautiful People)  
  
Sea Wolf was lying awake, staring at the clock. It was so sad. A woman he was starting to like wanted nothing to do with him. He survived a major shootout in the most dangerous part of the city. He was now a marked man.  
  
It was six o'clock in the morning. He barely had any sleep. He crawled out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. "What the hell have I done? Have I become a monster? A murderer? What the hell is going on here?"  
  
He turned on the lights and looked on his dresser. There was a leather briefcase sitting there. He opened it and counted the cash. "Twenty thousand dollars. It wasn't a dream." He threw himself on his easy chair, cracked open a Mountain Dew and clicked the television on. The channel was on the Cartoon Network. He left it on the channel and remained in his chair for almost twelve hours.  
  
Time had passed. It was time for him to act like a normal person. He took a quick shower and called up a few of his friends. They appeared to be all right. "I guess that I can relax for awhile. I mean, I shouldn't be watching my back everywhere I go."  
  
His phone started ringing. As he answered, his jaw dropped. It was a voice he wasn't familiar with, but for some reason, he knew who it was. "Who is this speaking?"  
  
"Lash."  
  
"How the hell did you get this number?"  
  
"One of my pals found a lost cell phone. We skimmed through a few of the numbers listed. Names listed were under Scott Hall, Booker T, Kevin Nash, and Steve Austin. It comes to my attention that you work for these guys."  
  
"You're Lash of the Creepers."  
  
"I recognize your voice. Aren't you the one who got arrested on the night of the Peroxwhygen concert? You managed to make bail and have been involved with the Regulators and Kevin Nash's schemes. I have heard about you. So you're not officially with them? You're only a mercenary."  
  
He thought for a minute. Lash could easily detect the addresses of each phone number. Trish's phone number was on the list. "What do you want?"  
  
"I figured we could make a deal. If you want to negotiate, meet me at the seaport at eleven thirty tonight. Come alone."  
  
"If I say no?"  
  
"I guess that my friends and I will be looking for you."  
  
"Okay. Just leave your friends at home."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
He drove his Screamer to the seaport where Lash was waiting for him. The tall young man was wearing his wizard like robe and had his dark hair braided back. It appeared that he was alone. No other Creeper was anywhere to be found.  
  
He got out of his vehicle and stuffed his gun into his jacket and approached the dock. The Creepers' leader stood in one place, calmly waiting. Sea Wolf took a long look into Lash's eyes. "He's probably up to something so I'd better pay attention to what's going on around us."  
  
Lash just stared at him and smiled. "I thought you were gonna back out on this, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
"I've heard about your random attacks against my gang. You mowed down my dealers, invaded my hangout, shot down Minister James Mitchell, destroyed some of my property and you murdered my cousin."  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"Crystal.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Does the name Sparrow ring a bell? She was with the Flock. They did business with us as well. She was the only family by blood that I had left."  
  
"I didn't kill her."  
  
"But you were there when those biker bitches blew her head off!"  
  
"Is that what this is about?"  
  
"No, I'm willing to forget about all the things you have done. We can let bygones be bygones, but you have to perform one simple task." He stepped aside and presented a leather case. He opened it before him. "How does a hundred grand sound?" Sea Wolf was about to say yes, but there was a catch of course. "I want you to break all ties with the Regulators. I will be convinced if you kill both Kevin Nash and Austin." He grinned. "Think about it. You are a mercenary. A hundred grand! This fee is only for you to leave this town, but you'll receive five times more once you bring me Nash and Austin's heads. What will it be?"  
  
Sea Wolf thought for a minute. "I know I need this money. Elliot will be put away for life if I don't come up with the money." He looked straight at Lash. "Forget it!"  
  
Lash shut the leather case. "Too bad. You could have had it made." Sea Wolf was about to walk off. "It looks like you'll never find the one who killed your friend."  
  
He punched Lash in the face. "Who is he and where is he hiding?!" He knocked the Creeper to the ground. "You know who he is."  
  
"I'll never tell you and to be sure of it.." he looked up and stopped speaking. It was like he was waiting for something to happen. Sea Wolf turned around and saw three individuals coming his way. Belladonna, Genevieve and the Asian man in the Edward Scissorhands outfit blocked his path. "I'm a forgiving person," Lash said, "but Belladonna, Whitman Sakazaki and Genevieve aren't."  
  
Sea Wolf stood guard. He didn't believe in hitting women, but he remembered the incident the night before. He knew what Belladonna was capable of. He wasn't sure of Genevieve or Whitman though. There was no other way.  
  
He decided to strike Whitman first and then shove Genevieve and Belladonna aside so he could make a clean getaway. He charged at the guy, but was given five swift kicks to the chest, ribs and stomach. Whitman leapt at him and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.  
  
He pulled his gun out and aimed for the fast Asian man. He heard a crack before he could fire. Genevieve gripped the bullwhip in her hands. She struck his arm, cutting it and made him drop his gun. The pain kept him from seeing his weapon fly into the river.  
  
Lash and Belladonna stood into a corner and laughed while Whitman was wailing on him. Genevieve waited until their prey and Whitman were at a certain distance and cracked another shot. This one hit him in the cheek, drawing blood instantaneously. He felt another sting as the switch wrapped around his body and reeled him in.  
  
Lash decided to step up. His ladies held down the mercenary as Whitman and him took turns pounding him. Belladonna started breathing heavily as this was going on. Lash stood back and so did Whitman.  
  
Genevieve wrapped her bullwhip around Sea Wolf's neck and presented him to Belladonna. Blood was pouring from his cheek. Belladonna hungrily licked her lips and brandished an ice pick. She began carving into his forehead, opening him up. Both women rubbed against him in a sandwich position.  
  
Belladonna wiped off the blood from his forehead and smeared it on herself and licked the wound on his cheek. Genevieve forcefully bit into his neck. After clamping down for awhile, she began licking the blood off his cheek also. They both let out a moan of desire during this torture.  
  
Lash and Whitman looked on as this happened. Especially Lash, who was  
getting excited from the scene. "Release the hold."  
  
Genevieve wiped off the blood that was running from him and rubbed it on to her breasts. Both women let go of Sea Wolf and howled in heat.  
  
Sea Wolf was barely alive and crawling away, hoping that the male Creepers would be distracted by their blood aroused wenches. He crawled to the end of the dock, but Lash grabbed his collar. "Oh no, you don't." He looked at them. "Whitman, hand me that blade." He caught the katana blade. "This won't hurt a bit."  
  
Justin could hear a rat-a-tat sound around the seaport. It didn't matter what it was. He was about to die. He asked forgiveness for his sins, while waiting for the katana blade to run across his throat. Then he felt a gust of wind and the weight come off him. He looked to the left and saw a different set of boots in front of him.  
  
He looked back and saw Lash land on his back. The individual who stood over him rushed at the group. Lash sat up. "Get him, Whitman!"  
  
The individual was wearing faded black jeans and an Akira t-shirt. Sea Wolf put his head back down. "Am I dreaming?" He looked again. "Rob Van Dam? He did he get here?"  
  
He wasn't dreaming. Rob Van Dam jumped up and gave Whitman a bicycle kick all the way down the dock. When he feet hit the ground, he gave the gang member a headbutt in the face. He kicked the ninja until he was down. Rob did his Rolling Thunder move on the guy.  
  
Belladonna ran from the scene when this happened. Genevieve took out her bullwhip and cracked at Rob. He threw his own arm in the way and yanked her towards him. He gazed at her for a minute. "Damn. You have nice tits." He gave them a quick squeeze and ran passed her while she was startled.  
  
He ran down the dock and gave Lash a jump kick on the way. He helped up Sea Wolf. "Man, we gotta get you to a doctor."  
  
Belladonna showed up again, armed to the teeth. This time, she was equipped with a spear gun. They dodged the first shot, though. Rob looked up as the demonic woman was reloading. She aimed at Rob and Sea Wolf. "Stand still, asshole! Don't you dare duck when I fire at you."  
  
A set of headlights appeared behind Belladonna. They only saw it for two seconds as she was tossed fifty feet in the air and splattered into a wall. The headlights of a black Gamin with orange lines went out after coming to a sudden stop. A short stocky man jumped out. Tazz was wearing an outfit that made him look like a thug. "Police! Put your hands up!" Sea Wolf stood up and put up his hands. "Not you, Justin!" He looked around. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I took a nasty beating by four freaks. I would've been dead five minutes ago if Rob here didn't interfere." Snatch had jumped out of the passenger side of the car. "What are the two of you doing here?"  
  
"That's easy," Snatch told him. "I work at the Alloy radio station. You know, that heavy metal station Jerry Lynn hosts? Well, when I stepped out for a cigarette, there was a guy hiding in the back of the building talking on a cell phone. I know that Lash called you earlier. I heard everything."  
  
Tazz nodded. "I didn't believe Andy at first. After meeting you at WOO! and then hearing about you attending a concert at the Brood, I found it hard to believe. I ran through a few police reports about some arrests on the night of the concert. That's when I was convinced."  
  
Rob Van Dam handed Sea Wolf his cell phone. "I figured this belonged to you. I found it on Lash."  
  
"Thank you." He slumped toward his Screamer. "Wait for a minute. I have to get my guns. I say that we end this shit with those bastards tonight."  
  
"Hell no, Justin!" Tazz told him. "Those freaks just beat the shit out of you." He looked at Rob. "Take him to the hospital and have him patched up. I'll take Snatch home. He's my pager and cell phone number. I'll be at the precinct."  
  
"I'll go with them," said Snatch.  
  
"That's fine. Until then, you'll have to heal up before going after those guys. That means you, Justin." He entered his Gamin and took off.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What gave you a change of heart," Sea Wolf asked Snatch  
  
"I happen to have issues with the Creepers also. You know that big titted bimbo who was with them? Well, three years ago, my husband was her counselor while she was in rehab. She began to obsess over him and when she was released, she made unexpected visits to our home. After slapping a restraining order on her, she began sending threatening letters and emails to us. She's already threatened to mutilate him and kill my children."  
  
"I agree with you," Rob Van Dam said, "that Asian guy, Whitman has been a thorn in side as well. We were trained under a martial artist known as the Golden Dragon. This was back when I lived in California. We both were his best students, but I was chosen as his top student. Whitman Sakazaki had been banished for abusing his powers and has held a grudge against me ever since."  
  
"That's why we're going to eradicate them tonight. Lash knows where I live and knows who my allies are. He could be hatching another scheme right now."  
  
"Not yet, Sea Wolf. You're a mess. Let's get you fixed up." He grabbed the keys to the Screamer. "I'll drive." They helped him into the vehicle and Snatch went around to the passenger side. Before Rob could open his door, he felt a sharp object plunge into his right shoulder blade.  
  
A bloodied and battered Belladonna had risen from the side of the vehicle. She tossed him head first into the hood of the car and had him in a sleeper hold. The evil woman presented her ice pick and pointed it towards Rob's eye.  
  
As she raised her thin blade, Snatch leapt over the hood of the car and sprang on to Belladonna. She kicked the ice pick from the bloodthirsty wench's grasp. She grabbed hold of her and placed her in a fireman's carry.  
  
Snatch appeared to be doing a few squats while holding Belladonna on her shoulders. Was she trying to tire her out or something? She paused for a few seconds and threw herself back, giving Belladonna a Samoan Drop to the torn up road.  
  
She looked around. Sea Wolf was still in the Screamer and holding up. Rob Van Dam was all right. He clutched his shoulder and placed a rag over it to stop the bleeding. She almost tripped over something sitting across the car. It looked like a spear gun. She picked it up to get a better look.  
  
Belladonna was up again in an instant and lunged at Snatch from behind. Her hands wrapped around the writer's neck and began to squeeze tightly. She was backed into the wall and struggled as she was being choked.  
  
The evil woman sounded like a sick or dying animal as she was attacking her. Snatch still had the spear gun in her hand. She forcefully pointed into the disgruntled Creeper and squeezed the trigger. That very second a fresh spear exited Belladonna's back, she could breathe normally again.  
  
Belladonna looked her in the face and spit a mouthful of blood on her and began to slump. She placed her hands on Snatch's shoulders and fell to her knees. Snatch pushed the dying Creeper aside and threw down the spear gun. She removed her shirt as she headed back to the Screamer. She looked back and took one last look at Belladonna. Blood was still pouring, but she wasn't even blinking.  
  
"Hey, Justin. Can I borrow your denim shirt?"  
  
He slowly removed it. "Here. You can keep it."  
  
"Let's get out of this dump before anymore show up."  
  
--------------------------  
  
More than an hour had passed. The three of them were treated and released within that time period. "Do you guys need a ride home?"  
  
"That depends. Where are you going from here?" Rob asked him.  
  
"What do you think? I'm going back to my place to get my iron."  
  
"I'm going with you. We better take Snatch home first."  
  
"No fucking way! I'm a part of this too."  
  
"All right. I guess I don't have a choice." Sea Wolf smiled.  
  
The first stop was his apartment for the firearms. He gave them each a handgun, even though Rob Van Dam refused to accept it. Snatch pocketed some mace and took a custom shotgun with her. Sea Wolf stuffed a loaded Uzi into his coat and placed an assault rifle and laser scope rifle into the trunk of the Screamer. "We're heading to Colossus Autos before we go anywhere else. Our vehicle may be fast and may carry our equipment but is too vulnerable for an intense attack. Lash will have his freaks storming all over the Bahamut section of this city."  
  
He placed his Screamer into one of the lockers and looked around the lot. "What's it gonna be?" He was slightly disappointed by what he saw. All of the fast vehicles appeared to be vulnerable for attack and the large vehicles that looked like they could take damage were rather slow. "How the fuck are we gonna find a way to pass through without being noticed?"  
  
"You were in the military, right?" Snatch said sarcastically. "If you really want to sneak into Creeper territory and make a nice getaway, you'll have to pick one of the boring ones." She looked at a rust colored van. "Like that Tortoise over there."  
  
"But it's too slow. What if were spotted?"  
  
"You're making this difficult, you know. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Something that looks average with reasonable speed."  
  
"You appear to be a sharpshooter. If you want to, you could pick the vehicle you want and create a diversion on the underlings while Rob and I whack Lash's warlords. We'll take that Tortoise."  
  
"You're right," the one he wanted was right in front of him. It looked like a military jeep. "Whoa. A 1992 Ranger. A car with great gas and mileage and makes a perfect off-road getaway. I'll be taking this one."  
  
As they headed for their borrowed vehicles, Rob recommended they stop by his dojo before hitting the Bahamut section. He made a quick run into his dojo, carrying a few packages with medical herbs and a few large objects that were wrapped up. "Got my supplies. Let's go."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
They could hear a loud rumble from the entrance of the Bahamut section. The three of them chose to ignore it and continued through the bad neighborhood. A Longhorn had zoomed passed them from the opposite direction. Sea Wolf looked back. "Probably just a Regulator passing through."  
  
He spotted a group of Creepers loitering near a gated up liquor store. He headed towards them with his window down with his trusty Uzi in his hand and planted lead into them. He noticed a ton of Creepers running scared as him, Rob and Snatch headed for the Brood. It wasn't their gunshots. It had to be something else. When he reached their destination, his jaw dropped. There was rubble and flames all around where The Brood should have been. "That must have been that noise we heard. It looks like some bastard beat us to it!" He pulled his vehicle next to the Tortoise. "Hey, Rob. It looks like we have nothing to worry about. We might as well go home."  
  
Rob, who was in the driver's seat of the Tortoise, looked up and spotted someone standing on a roof across from where the club once stood. "Think again."  
  
He looked up too. "That's it! I'm gonna start a rampage right now and keep it up until Lash shows his ugly face!" He hit the gas pedal and started firing at anything that looked Gothic. Rob Van Dam stopped the Tortoise and opened the side of the van. Snatch leapt out and began firing shotgun shells into the gang members who stood in her path. A dagger flew by from out of nowhere and hit the door of the van.  
  
Snatch took a quick look to her left and saw that it was an inch from her head. "We've been spotted."  
  
Rob noticed something dash behind a few buildings in seconds. "I know." He grabbed his nunchucks. "Are you going to be okay here?"  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to check out that corner over there." He headed down into the mini-market area to chase down the figure that he saw moving so quickly. As he ran through the area, Whitman Sakazaki landed in front of his path.  
  
"So we meet again, RVD?"  
  
"Still up to no good I see."  
  
"I have a bone to pick with you, pal. Let's see if you've paid attention in class." He lunged at the laid back fighter.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Snatch McKenzie appeared to scare of most of the Creepers who scurried around the area. Most of them carried either knives or chains so they hit the road when they saw her unloading shotgun shells on their turf.  
  
She wandered to the end of the streets and came upon an empty train station. There were no Creepers or panhandlers in sight. She could hear a loud cracking sound echoing down the tracks. She followed them until she reached the foot of the station. That's when the noise had stopped.  
  
Snatch looked around, but nobody was in sight. "That's funny. Somebody has to be here." A loud crack sounded from above her. She felt a stinging impact against her right arm. The force threw her back. She sat up on her side and stared at her attacker. Genevieve stood on top of some cobblestones with her blacksnake whip in hands.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"Genevieve! You succubus!"  
  
The buxom brunette leapt from the stones as Snatch was getting up. "And who would have thought you'd be looking for me?" She swung at her a few times and laughed as her prey jumped around the station in fear, avoiding the blows. "What's the matter? Are you scared? I thought you liked horror stories."  
  
Snatch charged at the female Creeper and began to clobber her. Genevieve pushed her off and kicked her in the stomach. She jumped back and waited for a few seconds and then gave Snatch a roundhouse kick. "Where's your gun? I could have sworn that you came into this section armed." She looked along the tracks. "Your gun is over there. Too bad it's out of reach." She leaned over and smiled. "I wonder if your husband is worried. Well, I think I'll pay him a visit after I take you apart."  
  
The writer could not stand Genevieve's taunts. She stood up and reached into her jean jacket. She grasped the spray can that was concealed and maced the Gothic chick in the eyes. Genevieve screamed from her stinging eyes while Snatch raised her can and cracked it over her head.  
  
She grabbed Genevieve's hair and slammed her face first into her knees. As she held a handful, she took a look at the dark hair and noticed some roots that were a different color. "You're a blonde! I can't believe it."  
  
"No, I'm not!" she screamed.  
  
"And I'll bet those tits aren't even real." She grabbed hold of her and tore off a piece of her corset, revealing her cleavage. "Maybe not," she smirked, not wanting her to think she was staring at them.  
  
"You bitch! You ruined my outfit." She threw her elbow into Snatch's face and gave her some chops to the upper body, but managed to fight off her aggression.  
  
She grabbed the gang member and gave her a suplex to the wood floor. Snatch rushed to the tracks and picked up an old chain. One mighty swing to the small of her back kept her down. She wrapped it around Genevieve's neck and tossed one end over an exposed panel. She yanked the end, lifting her off the ground.  
  
After tying the end, she stood and stared at Genevieve who was dangling. "My husband told me a lot about you. Not only were you an addict, but you happened to be a sadist." She picked up a large stick and struck her with it. "You tortured people for your own pleasure. I cannot believe you weren't locked up for this! You threatened me, my husband and my kids!" She struck her some more. Genevieve was hardly breathing. "Since you get turned on by pain, you can sure as hell bask in your own!" Snatch threw down the stick and walked away.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Rob Van Dam fell backwards into a boxed field of dead flowers. Whitman walked slowly towards the box. "I can't believe after all these years, you let your guard down. Or maybe you let all that Anime and incense get to you."  
  
Rob kicked himself back up and began to trade punches with his rival. He appeared to be the better man as he could tell that Whitman was either starting to give or just bored. He jumped back and made a running start and planted his foot against Whitman, sending him across the street.  
  
The ninja pulled himself up and watched Rob charge at him. He rummaged through the pouch on his belt and tossed at shuriken at his opponent. He grinned as Rob paused from the pain as the blade hit him in the chest.  
  
The laid back martial artist brushed off the shuriken and threw his arm in the path of his upper body as Whitman hurled some more throwing stars at him. After he pulled the stars out of his arm, he stepped up on an old damaged car and sprang off the top toward the ninja, kicking him in the side of the head.  
  
Whitman rolled into a corner and drew his wakazashi from his scabbard. He climbed up a long drainpipe and catapulted himself at Rob. He began to give chase as the surfer-talking fighter ran around the square avoiding the blade. He started slashing anything in his way as Rob was cutting corners to avoid any contact with his weapon.  
  
Rob ran up a fire escape, hoping to buy himself some time. "I can take him, but he doesn't fool around when he's armed. I have to outsmart him. If that's possible."  
  
Whitman followed him with his short sword in hands. Rob Van Dam brandished his lead nunchucks and struck his longtime rival in the ribs. Both men were five stories above the streets and standing on a rickety fire escape. Whitman began slashing through the air like a maniac while Rob stood in one place, poised for attack. He began dodging the blade and gave the ninja a sharp kick to the chest. Whitman Sakazaki threw himself back and came at him again.  
  
Rob Van Dam whirled his illegal and deadly weapon in the air and hit the ninja squarely in the face. The blow threw him backwards, making him land on his head. Rob lunged at him and repeatedly bashed him with his nunchucks. He threw down his weapons and gave Whitman a roundhouse kick to the face.  
  
The ninja lost his footing and fell over the railing, crashing down on a Hell Rider that just parked on the side of the road. The driver jumped out of the vehicle and ran off in fear after seeing who it was.  
  
Rob looked down. "That must have hurt!" He grinned down at Whitman and stood up on the railing. He briefly studied the aerial view from the fire escape to the mortally wounded ninja lying on the damaged Hell Rider. "Either I'll hit my target and put this guy away or I'll get myself killed. Here it goes!" He jumped from the railing with his arms and legs spread into the air. Those who saw him thought he was either a jumper or a skydiver who waited too long to open his parachute.  
  
He couldn't laugh or scream while dropping down on the ninja. His body bounced off the vehicle and hit the torn up street. Rob clutched his ribs and chest cavity in pain after hitting Whitman Sakazaki with a successful Five Star Frog Splash. Nobody was around to congratulate him for his stunt. "I heard a crack as I landed. Were they my bones or Whitman's?" He could only lie there for awhile, hoping no Creepers would pass by.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf got out of his Ranger and looked around the demolished club. "Who the hell could have done this?" Then he slapped himself. "It was Nash's hit. No one else could have done this. That's why that Longhorn was zooming by us earlier." He heard a gust of wind from behind him. As he turned around, something crashed down on him.  
  
He got up on his knees as looked around. The boot went across his face. Lash stood before him. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here!" He kicked him some more. "I gave you an offer you couldn't refuse and you spit on it. Now you destroy my club! Tonight I will have your head on a platter, you swine!"  
  
Sea Wolf speared him across the rubble. He grabbed the gang leader by the collar and started slapping him across the face. Then he lifted him with the legs on his shoulders and gave Lash a thundering powerbomb to the concrete.  
  
Lash countered by wrapping his legs around his body and flipped him over. The head Creeper then gave him an elbow drop while he was down. He grabbed Sea Wolf's leg and bent it back, holding him in a Boston Crab-like hold. Sea Wolf screamed in pain as this happened. "That's right! Scream! Scream like a little girl! I will break it off!"  
  
Sea Wolf struggled and tried to reach for something to grab on to, hoping to find a way to get back on his feet. He gave his upper body a twist and used his free leg to trip Lash over. He broke out of the hold and brandished his pistol as him and Lash got up at the same time. He fired as they made eye contact.  
  
Lash flew ten feet as the bullet met with his chest cavity. He got back up within seconds. He was shot again, but remained standing. His wizard-like overcoat was mussed up his hair was out of place. He turned around and fled as the mercenary continued to fire.  
  
"Get back here you coward!" Sea Wolf reloaded his weapon and began to chase him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Rob Van Dam was now on his feet and walking. His ribs were still aching from the fall, but he was able to manage. He leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. "I hope the others are alright." Someone grabbed his shoulder. He nearly lost his breath when he turned around.  
  
"Calm down, Rob. It's me." Snatch was standing by him. She didn't appear to be harmed. "I'm glad to see you alive."  
  
"Same here. Have you seen Sea Wolf?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I have finished Whitman Sakazaki. How about you?"  
  
"I ran into Genevieve at the train station. I left her hanging in the end."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Let's go find him. Lash is more dangerous than the ones we faced."  
  
Whitman Sakazaki stood in their path. "You thought that could kill me?" he said weakly. He slowly walked towards them.  
  
"We don't have time for this shit," Snatch told Rob.  
  
"You're right." They both approached Whitman and punched him in the face at the same time. The ninja fell like a stone and landed on his rear in the middle of the road.  
  
A sports car had stopped in front of him. He got up and yanked a young woman, who was driving the car, out. He showed them his short sword. "Come any closer, I'll cut her throat."  
  
The woman had fear in her eyes when she looked at the blade. Snatch and Rob were shocked when they saw who it was.  
"TRISH!" Snatch's anger grew. "Let her go you freak of nature! If you even scratch her."  
  
Whitman began to laugh at them. "You'll do what?"  
  
A shot rang out from behind them. The bullet that fired pierced Whitman's shoulder. Trish broke free from his grasp and ran to Snatch and Rob. The three of them ran from the scene. She looked back and saw a laser align against the ninja's forehead and then another gunshot went off. They stopped and watched Whitman fly back and crash through the window of a Hot Topics store.  
  
Some loud footsteps came from behind them. Sea Wolf had a laser scope rifle in his hand. "Are you all okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at Trish. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"I was only passing through. Then some guy forced me out of my car."  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, I was only shook up when he grabbed me."  
  
"How did you know we were here?" Rob asked him.  
  
"I was chasing down Lash and spotted him heading for the roof, so I went to my Ranger to get this rifle, but then I heard someone scream Trish."  
  
Trish gave him a hug, "I'm so sorry for judging you. I didn't want to fall for anybody like those people I work around."  
  
"We'll talk later." He turned to Rob and Snatch. "Take her home. I'll take Lash."  
  
Rob Van Dam went to the Tortoise and handed Sea Wolf a samurai sword. "Take this. Both of his warlords used melee weapons. He will very likely do so."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf put down his rifle and retraced his steps. As he wandered down the next few blocks, he heard a chant being recited from above him.  
  
'Archangel, dark angel lend me thy light  
Through death's veil till we have heaven in sight'  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics are a chant from the Satanic Mantra by Cradle of Filth. Courtesy of Koch Records  
  
The chant was recited over and over. He climbed up the stairwell and made it to the roof. Lash was alone of the empty rooftop. The Creeper's leader removed his tattered wizard-like coat and let his dark hair down. He was only wearing black pants and his boots. "This is the end. I will send you to the dark abyss and the demons will feast on your soul." He drew his katana. "Have at you!"  
  
Sea Wolf drew the sword that Rob Van Dam had given him. The swordfight had begun. He hardly knew a thing about swordplay. Back in basic training, he learned to fire and survival tips but learning to use a sword would be the last thing for him to learn. "If I can outlast him, I'll strike when he's exhausted."  
  
He received a few cuts from Lash's blade but they weren't life threatening. He couldn't even scratch him. The only thing he could do was block. He was about to just throw down his sword and just shoot him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and didn't see any armor or padding on his upper body. He drew his pistol, but before he could squeeze the trigger, Lash's katana sliced through it.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," the head Creeper smirked. "You're no match for me. Why don't you just give up and die like a man."  
  
Sea Wolf gave him a headbutt to the face and gave him a fast uppercut to the jaw. He raised his sword and gave a mighty swing towards Lash. The blade went through his back, slashing him from the torso to the shoulder.  
  
Lash let out a bone-chilling scream as blood started pouring from the cut. Sea Wolf dropped the samurai sword and watched Lash fall. He stood and stared for awhile. A pool of blood formed around Lash's body.  
  
He looked up at the sky and saw the sun coming up. "It's over." He picked up the sword Rob had given him and headed for his vehicle. The minute he got back to his apartment, he unplugged his phone and threw himself face first onto his lumpy bed. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Note: This chapter of Evolution: Nitro City continues after the last chapter, Beautiful People. The last chapter wasn't supposed to be that long but I had to merge two chapters for the mission to make sense.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. For more information, log onto www.wwe.com, www.nwatna.com, www.totalnonstop.com or www.xpwrestling.com to learn more about these superstars. Peroxwhygen is property of WWE superstar, Jeff Hardy. All rights reserved.  
  
Nodrog is property of an unknown individual on 411wrestling.com. Tell us who you are and we'll give you full credit for the name.  
  
Other superstars in this story listed: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn and Snatch McKenzie are property of the author, Dave Scott. For permission to use any of these superstars, please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com. I mean it.  
  
I would also like to thank Rockstar Games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for influencing me to write this story.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
(Equipment Dash)  
  
Sea Wolf woke up in the middle of the day. He turned the radio on to the Chatroom station. He jumped into the shower and listened to talk show host Jim Ross' report about the bombing at the Brood. "I don't need to listen to it. I was there when all that shit went down."  
  
He clicked off the radio and headed for the Hangman. The minute he set a foot into the bar, he got a standing ovation from all the bikers and rednecks. Kevin Nash handed him a mug of Budweiser.  
  
"Here you go, Justin. On the house."  
  
"What's all this about?"  
  
"You tell me. We heard about it this morning. The Creepers are dead."  
  
"I know. I killed Lash last night. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Rob Van Dam or Snatch."  
  
"That's cool. How is Trish?"  
  
"I haven't talked to her yet. Looks like I'll be seeing her again. I'll give her a call tomorrow." He downed his beer. "Was it you who blew up the Brood last night?"  
  
"No, that was Bradshaw. He broke into the place and planted the bomb. Too bad last night was Wednesday. If we waited one more night, that club would have been full."  
  
"You won't believe this, but last night he offered me a hundred grand to get a job done but I declined." He sighed. "I wish I got my hands on that case. I could have put it to good use."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll find a way to get your friend freed."  
  
Sea Wolf's phone rang. "Who is this?"  
  
"Hey, Justin. This is Jonathan Coachman. Peroxwhygen's manager. I was wondering if you could do us all a favor."  
  
"Are you still looking for a bodyguard?"  
  
"Yes, but this is different. Someone hijacked our equipment truck and we have to perform at Sammartino Stadium in six hours."  
  
"Why don't you report it to the police?"  
  
"It'll take them days to recover it, besides you told Jeff and I the other night that you know around the city." There was some swearing in the background on Jonathan's end of the line. "Jeff is hysteric about it." Jeff was really swearing about getting killed quickly on one of his X-Box games. "We'll pay you for the job."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"The truck shouldn't be too hard to miss. Our truck looks like a Wee-Haul that's spray painted, as has the band name in big letters on each side. It's Peroxwhygen."  
  
"I know."  
  
"The last I saw the truck, it was in front of the hotel. It's in the uptown portion of this city."  
  
Sea Wolf looked at his watch. "Gotta go. I have an errand to run."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
He stopped at Colossus Autos and traded the Ranger for a Gump XL. It looked like a delivery van but it had reasonable speed and the truck thieves wouldn't suspect him to follow them.  
  
He took the vehicle and headed for the hotel. Along the road from the hotel, he spotted an amplifier lying in the street. He jumped out with the engine still running, grabbed it and put it in the back of the van.  
  
"The thief probably didn't shut the back doors properly. I might as well take this path." He went down Pockett Street and hoping to either spot the equipment truck or any more pieces of equipment. On the way he, found three speakers and gathered them. The fourth speaker was sitting on a grating along 44th Street. He took a left on that street and took it. He cut a few corners and found a bass guitar that was still in good condition in the Lorry section.  
  
The equipment van was thirty or forty feet away from him. It was going uphill and passing through St. Brand. "There it is!" The back doors opened briefly and he came to a sudden stop as a turntable fell out and landed in front of him. He jumped out and grabbed the turntable and placed it into the backseat with the rest of the loose equipment.  
  
He hit the gas, hoping not to lose the truck. The truck was already at the bottom of the hill and turning right. He followed but saw it cutting corners. After taking a few different routes, he lost the truck. He proceeded further and looked around.  
  
"Shit! This is the Bowery/Bahamut section, the worst part of town. The seaport was on his right. He parked the car and took a deep breath. "I could have sworn I saw them go this way." There was a lone snare drum slightly rolling near the seaport's entrance. "That's it." He jumped out and took the drum part. "I have nothing to worry about. The Creepers and the Flock won't be around to harass me." He got back into his car and entered the seaport.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The equipment truck was parked at the seaport. Two young men were standing next to the open vehicle as if they were waiting for someone to stop by and purchase it. They didn't realize they had left the back doors open.  
  
Sea Wolf reached into the back of the van for a baseball bat. He looked at the young men. "It's Mike Sanders and Glen Gilberti!" He jumped out with his aluminum bat in hand. "You never know when to quit, don't you?"  
  
"You again?" Sanders gasped.  
  
"So where's your gang?"  
  
"Let's get him, Glen. He's alone."  
  
Sea Wolf took a swing at hit Glen in the ribs and then pushed him out of his path. He took a second swing, whacking Sanders in the knee. Then he raised the bat and gave him a blow to the back.  
  
He looked into the equipment truck. The rest the equipment was inside and unscathed. "What is the deal? Up to another crazy scheme? I thought you learned your lesson last time." He went to the Gump XL and flashed out his tommygun. "I'll give you both the count to ten before I start filling your asses full of lead!" Both Mike Sanders and Glen Gilberti were back on their feet and ran like hell.  
  
Sea Wolf laughed. "I swear. Those assholes are gonna get themselves killed someday. And most likely any day." He gathered up the parts he found and placed them into the equipment truck. He dialed Jonathan Coachman's number. "Hey, Coach. I got the truck back."  
  
"Great! Could you bring it straight to Sammartino Stadium?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Jonathan Coachman and Jeff Hardy were waiting for him in the back of the stadium building as he pulled up. "You made it!"  
  
"And we have three hours to kill," Jeff told him. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for the show?"  
  
"That's okay," Sea Wolf told them. "I have a lot of errands to run today." He called up a cab. While he was waiting, he decided to give Trish a buzz.  
  
"Hey, Trish. Did you get home safely?"  
  
"Yes, we did. Snatch had to drop Rob off at the hospital for some internal injuries. Other than that, I'm glad to be home." She paused. "I have to work tonight, but why don't you stop by so I can see you at least."  
  
"That'll be great."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
At ten o'clock he arrived at WOO! He ordered up a Scotch on the rocks and stayed seated in one place. Him and Trish talked for a brief period of time until things got busy.  
  
While he was seated, the club owner Ric Flair approached him. "Hey, my friend. Where have you been?"  
  
"You know. Around."  
  
"My boy, I've heard about you."  
  
"Really? Is it about me and Trish?"  
  
"Trish? That's fine with me. I've heard you've gotten around this city. Didn't you mention you were around for about a month?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There must be something about you. The nache is interested."  
  
"Okay. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, there have been some rumors going around about some new guy in town who has accomplished some things others haven't. Since you're technically new in town, I was wondering if you're that guy? I'm not trying to interrogate you. You can say what you will. You won't be arrested or anything."  
  
"What if I say yes?"  
  
"Then I could have some work for you and I'm talking big bucks."  
  
"Then, yes, I am that guy. Justin Timberwolfe."  
  
"Come into my office, Mr. Timberwolfe. We have something to discuss." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Note: The story of Evolution: Nitro City continues after the mission, Equipment Dash.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. All rights reserved. For more information on these superstars, log into www.wwe.com, www.nwatna.com, www.totalnonstop.com, or www.xpwrestling.com to learn more.  
  
Selected characters listed: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Snatch McKenzie and Detour are property of the author, Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any of my characters. I mean it.  
  
I also thank Rockstar Games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for influencing me to write this story.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Rabies Shots)  
  
Ric Flair led Sea Wolf to his office upstairs. Batista stood in front of the door after he was in the office. "You're probably wondering why I wanted to speak with you?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"There was a bombing last night in the Bahamut section of this city. I could care less about what goes on in that portion, but a local gang who ran the area known as the Creepers was eradicated. Also, the Flock has mysteriously disappeared from the city recently. Witnesses have spotted a lone gunman on the scenes. Are you telling me that you were involved with these incidents?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ric Flair stood from his desk. "Amazing." He grinned at Sea Wolf. "So you're a jack of all trades? I should have known."  
  
Sea Wolf looked back and saw Batista chuckle with his arms crossed. He wasn't planning on stepping aside. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Those others you worked for in the past have underpaid you. I want to find out if you're a team player. I know you used to work for a gang called the Wolverines. They have been a thorn in my side for a while. It comes to my attention they drove away the Flock to take over their little business."  
  
Sea Wolf's eyes widened. "It can't be," he told himself. "That doesn't sound like Chris Benoit at all."  
  
"If you know what's good for you, Justin, you'll get the job done. Go down to lumberyard and gun down as many gang members as you can. I'll contact Erik Watts and Randy Orton. They'll meet you outside the club."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Watts and Orton were standing next to a Grosvenor. "So, Sea Wolf, you're Flair's new gun."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. He gave you an assignment and told us to accompany you and make sure you carry it out." He handed Sea Wolf an Ingram Mac. "Take this." Both men climbed into the backseat of the vehicle. "You'll be driving too."  
  
"Okay. Okay." He buckled his seatbelt and headed for the north of Nitro City. The lumberyard was dead ahead.  
  
"You know what you have to do. If you get cold feet, we'll provide back up."  
Sea Wolf rolled down the window as he entered the parking lot of the lumberyard. A few men wearing flannel and dirty jeans were standing in one place talking. They appeared to be relaxed after a long shift. He pointed his new weapon out the window and slowly squeezed the trigger.  
  
The group of workers dropped dead in the parking lot. Four or five lumberjacks who witnessed the shooting rushed toward the moving Grosvenor. The driver continued to fire as he closed in. Sea Wolf gave it some gas and asked Watts for another clip. As he reloaded, he hit one of the gang members who was about to fire at them, knocking him forty feet in the air.  
  
"Watch it! You'll mess up the car!" Watts yelled.  
  
Sea Wolf shifted into reverse and fired more rounds into the approaching gang members. The surviving lumberjack returned fire.  
  
"Damn! You got ten of them in a few seconds!" Randy exclaimed.  
  
He fired back and got four of the remaining gang members but three of them headed for their cars.  
  
"Shit! Sea Wolf, let's get out of here."  
  
He hit the gas and headed back into town. Two Wolverine Sabres were on their tail. One of the cars was on his side and side swiped him. He threw his arm out the window and fired away until the gang car caught fire. The second gang car caught up with them the minute they entered the suburbs. It rammed into the side of the Grosvenor, knocking it off the road and into a streetlight.  
  
The Wolverine Sabre came to a sudden stop. Two young men stepped out and fired. One of the men sent a shotgun shell through the windshield. The three men jumped out of the car during the glass explosion. Watts and Orton fired at the same time and gunned down the man with the shotgun. The second man ducked behind the vehicle and fired back, hitting Orton in the shoulder.  
  
Sea Wolf stepped up and fired at the gang member. "Get in the car!" he told Watts and Orton. He took down the guy with his Ingram and jumped back into the driver's seat.  
  
They could hear sirens around them. Erik yelled, "Lose the heat and get us back to the club!"  
  
He headed for the nearest auto shop and had their vehicle repaired in two hours. He gave the mechanics a check for the new windshield, fixed dents and paint job.  
  
Erik Watts used some old rags to keep Randy Orton from bleeding.  
  
"Those bastards! I can't believe they fucked my arm up!" Randy complained.  
  
"Just shut up!" Sea Wolf told him. "The car is done and when I take you back to the club, you can have all the painkillers you can handle."  
  
They looked at the car. "What the hell? Flair's going to be pissed when he sees this. It's supposed to be red. Not blue!"  
  
"Hey! You told me to lose the heat and we did! Now let's go!"  
  
He dropped them off at the back entrance of the club and then headed to Ric Flair's office.  
  
The club owner smiled as Erik Watts, Randy Orton and Batista looked on. "My guys told me what you did and I've gotta say I'm proud of you. You did well. Really. Here's your reward." He handed him a case containing twenty grand. "That's only for starters. Feel free to come back anytime and I'll let you know if I need anything else."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf thumbed through the numbers saved on his phone. "Here we go." He dialed the number he picked. "Is this Shawn Michaels?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Yes, Shawn. This is Sea Wolf, one of Kevin Nash's friends. We met days ago. Do you remember when I gave you that info on those people who attended that club called WOO?"  
  
"Yes, I do. What's to be the problem?"  
  
"Well, I started dating a bartender who works there and met up with the club owner. He heard about some of the jobs I pulled in this town and wants me to do his dirty work."  
  
"I say go for it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ric Flair is a powerful man. I've wanted to nail that bastard for a long time and I know others who want to do the same. He's planning to bulldoze the lumberyard in the north of this city so he can have a shopping mall built. If you work for Flair, he's gonna pay you big money and this'll give you the opportunity to gather some of his dirty secrets."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Don't worry about it. If you start getting a bad feeling about this, you'll figure something out. See ya."  
  
He hung up the phone. "I sure hope he's right about this." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Notice: The story of Evolution:Nitro City continues on from the last mission, Rabies Shots.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. For information on these superstars, log onto www.wwe.com, www.nwatna.com, www.totalnonstop.com, or www.xpwrestling.com to learn more. All rights reserved.  
  
Other superstars in this story listed: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Snatch McKenzie, Detour and Tito Velasquez are property of the author Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any of my characters. I mean it.  
  
I would also like to thank Rockstar Games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for influencing me to write this story.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Community Chest)  
  
Sea Wolf headed back to WOO! after responding to Ric Flair's latest phone call. The tone of his voice sounded like it was important. He parked his jeep in the back of the club. "Let's see what Flair wants. I'm surprised he called me in the middle of the day."  
  
He entered Ric Flair's office. "You called me?"  
  
"That's right, Mr. Timberwolfe. What you did two nights ago was great, but I think you'll eat this up when I tell you this. At three o' clock today, there's an Armor King departing from the National Bank. It contains information on this month's stock market. I'd like you to get a hold of that truck. That information will work miracles and believe me, you will be well rewarded for this. You might want to ram it to get the driver's attention or run it off-road. Bullets won't damage it. Once you hijack it, drop it off at one of my garages."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
He jumped into his jeep and placed an automatic shotgun in the passenger side. "It's only 2:00. I still got time." He used the drive-thru at Arby's and picked up a Beef & Cheddar with some Curly Fries. After wolfing down his meal, he checked his watch again. "Damn." He started the vehicle, headed for the National Bank and parked into a dark alley, waiting for the truck to show up. He turned on the radio, switching it to the Roundup station. "This'll be a nice station to kill time to as long as I don't hear any fucking Dixie Chick tracks. Those sluts had no right slamming my home state, Texas."  
  
After twenty minutes, he spotted a gray bulky Armor King pull out from the bank's parking lot. "Here we go." He turned down the volume and gave the armored vehicle a ten second lead. Then he followed.  
  
He watched the other vehicles around him and the Armor King. After passing some and watching others go by, he gave the jeep some gas and hit the bumper of the truck.  
  
The driver was startled. He looked back and saw the jeep behind him and then put his eyes back on the road as if the armored truck wasn't even hit. The old man kept his hands on the wheel and was relaxed to see that the streets weren't busy. Then he felt another bump from behind. After the third time, he was getting annoyed. He looked back and saw the same jeep. "What is your problem, pal?"  
  
The jeep caught up with him and hit the side of the truck. "You goddamn, ruffian! Get away from me!" He sped up. The Armor King couldn't go any faster than 60 mph so there was no way he could outrun the jeep that pursued him.  
  
Sea Wolf pressed down on the gas pedal and pushed the truck onto the edge of the street. The old man driving the Armor King tried to fight back at the light weighted and fast jeep, pushing him into the next lane. He dodged an oncoming car and rammed into the side of the Armor King again.  
  
The armored car swerved and knocked the side view mirrors off a few parked cars. It moved on to a grassy area, trying to avoid his pursuer. The jeep was starting to smoke from the damaged he caused. "That does it. My jeep can't take much more of this." He aimed his automatic shotgun from the passenger side of the window. "This might not damage the armored car, but hopefully it will spook that geezer." He fired a few rounds into the back and the sides of the Armor King to see what would happen.  
  
After a while, the Armor King moved in a semi-circle and stopped. The old man stepped out of the vehicle and approached the jeep. "What the hell is your problem in life, jackass!"  
  
Sea Wolf smiled as he rolled down his window. "What a dick!" He pointed his shotgun toward the old man's face. "How may I help you?"  
  
The old man jumped back and fell on his ass. "Help! Police!"  
  
Sea Wolf jumped out of the jeep and kicked the old man. "Shut the fuck up, you asshole!" He lifted him by the shirt and punched him in the face. The old man hit the ground face first. He looked into the Armor King. The keys were in the ignition. He ran back and grabbed his shotgun before taking the armored car. He looked back and saw the old man running in fear. "I ought to run his ass down, but everyone will probably think he's being senile."  
  
He turned the Armor King around and headed for the garage that Ric Flair told him about. He followed Emerald Lane until a police car pulled up on the next street on his right side. The minute they made eye contact, the sirens wailed. "Shit!"  
  
He sped up and ran the red light before the police car could move any further. The sirens were louder as he continued on. He looked back and saw two of them on his tail. "How the fuck am I gonna do this?" There was an auto shop on his left, but the cops were too close and he couldn't have the Armor King repainted. He turned left on to the next street and fired from the window, knocking both police cars off the road.  
  
He was still uptown and looked around him and people stopped what they were doing as him and the police passed by. He attempted to cut a few corners, but the cop cars kept finding him. A few of them hit him, but the vehicle was still in good condition and their bullets couldn't pierce it. He chuckled as one of the cars carelessly got out of control and flipped over. Three others tried to stop as he passed them and crashed into the overturned vehicle. "What idiots!" He cranked up the volume with the Roundup station still in tune. An old Travis Tritt song was playing.  
  
Two police cars were parked in front of him, trying to barricade his path. "Like that's gonna stop me!" He was going 55 mph because he couldn't go any faster and busted through them.  
  
Behind him were more cop cars pursuing him. "How am I gonna get out of this one?" He blew on the horn as he cut through a public park. The attendant ran like hell as he charged through the grassy field, knocking down trashcans and crushing a park bench. The Armor King rolled down a hill and into a ditch.  
  
He was stunned for a few seconds as it crash-landed against a pile of rocks and sticks. He hit the gas, trying to go back up, but the vehicle was just too bulky to do so. There was a large drainage pipe ahead. It was big enough for him to drive through, but he had no idea if it would lead to an exit, the sewers or some toxic waste plant. Who knows?  
  
He could hear the sirens blaring and the police cars getting closer. He climbed out from the vehicle, taking his shotgun and ducked into the foliage. He scouted through the wooden area, steering clear of the cops. He followed the path where the drainage pipe was and found the opposite end. There was another drainage pipe. "Good." He went back to the area where he left the car.  
  
Seven police cars were parked in front of the ditch. Every officer approached the abandoned Armor King. They were armed to the teeth and surrounded it. Sea Wolf looked at the officers and looked at the police cars. Not a single officer stayed behind with the vehicles. His automatic shotgun had four rounds left and each one had to count.  
  
He sent two shells into the closest police car and watched it explode. The last two shells each hit a police car and caught fire as he dashed back into the foliage. When one car exploded, the next one blew up causing a chain reaction.  
  
The officers ran back to their cars after the first explosion. The others went off as they got close. Sea Wolf looked on from his hiding place. The cops who were tossed from the explosion were unconscious but not seriously injured. The rest of them ran to the scene to investigate.  
  
He clutched his empty gun and headed back to the Armor King that was now unguarded. He locked the doors after jumping in and split. He entered the dark drainage pipe and followed the tunnel and out of the park. He retraced his steps and passed the National Bank and WOO! without incident. After cutting through a few alleys and driving on the grassy areas, he finally found the garages Ric Flair told him about.  
  
He unlocked the garage and placed the Armor King inside. He pried open the back and found a chest sitting in the truck. It contained a folder with files on the stock market. "Interesting." Before locking the garage, he clicked on his cell phone and called an old friend. "Hey, Bradshaw. You'll never know what I found..." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Note: The title of this story has been currently changed to Nitro City due to the similar missions that were posted in this story. And now it continues on right after the previous mission, Community Chest.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. For more information, log on to www.wwe.com, www.nwatna.com, www.totalnonstop.com, or www.xpwrestling.com to learn more about events and the superstars mentioned in this story.  
  
Also, the selected superstars mentioned in this chapter listed: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Detour, Snatch McKenzie and Tito Velasquez are property of the author, Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any of my characters. I mean it.  
  
I would like to thank Rockstar Games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for influencing me to write this story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(Hunting Season)  
  
Sea Wolf looked into the assets he earned from Ric Flair. He received $20,000 for gunning down a pack of Wolverines and received $30,000 for stealing the National Bank's Armor King. He only needed another forty grand.  
  
He had to think about the things he needed as well. He had a good feeling that Flair was going to call him up again, so he knew what he had to do. The mercenary picked up his car keys and decided to find another place to live. The apartment he lived in wasn't too bad, but he wanted something more.  
  
After house hunting for a whole day, he spied one that would suit him perfectly. It was a two-story house containing three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a garage that could hold two cars and a large backyard. It was in a fairly nice part of the city. It was a little in between the Lorry and St. Brand areas. He took a look around the place as the real estate salesperson gave him the tour. He grinned, "How much?"  
  
"Twenty thousand."  
  
He wrote out a check. "I'll take it."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
He spent the rest of the afternoon moving his furniture, with the help from Booker, Jerry and Jamie Noble. "You know what?" Jerry mentioned. "This looks great. You might wanna throw a party here sometime."  
  
"I like the sound of that, Jerry. Once I get everything arranged, I suppose we can do so."  
  
He crashed down on his favorite couch while the others left. "I never thought this could happen. I sure hope Flair has another problem that I can solve." That's went his phone rang again.  
  
"This is the Nature Boy again."  
  
"What's wrong? You sound tense!"  
  
"I am! The Wolverines heard about the hit from a few nights ago. Randy Orton and Erik Watts were spotted though."  
  
"What? Did the Wolverines get to them?"  
  
"No, but they got to my son, David! They're holding him hostage at the lumberyard. Benoit demands five million to release him. You've gotta help me. Kill Benoit and those Wolverine cretins and I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"Okay. Consider it done."  
  
Sea Wolf hung up the phone and called up Shawn Michaels. "Hey, Shawn."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This is Sea Wolf. I know it's late, but we have an emergency. Flair called me a minute ago and told me that he wants me to kill Chris Benoit."  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
"Yes, Benoit has kidnapped his son."  
  
"Are you trying to get my permission to kill Benoit?"  
  
"No, I don't want to kill Benoit. He's my friend too! Flair is putting big money on the line for me to get his son back."  
  
"Calm down. I'll give Benoit a call and let him know you're on the way. He's cool with you, so don't worry. Just remember, you'll need a flatbed truck or a company vehicle to get past the gates."  
  
He hung up the second time. "I hope I can trust you, Shawn."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
He called a taxi and asked the driver to take him to the Northern part of Nitro City. He decided to wait at the gas station until a flatbed showed up. Since the lumberyard was ten minutes from this location, one of them was very likely to pass by. He walked into the food mart, buying a soda and stood against the entrance until the right vehicle stopped or passed by. "I hope I don't have to stand here too long or those clerks will know I'm up to something.  
  
Sea Wolf slugged down his drink tossed the empty cup. Twelve minutes went by. He watched people come and go, filling up their vehicles or buying lotto tickets or cigarettes. He looked into the streets and spotted a long truck with about a dozen logs strapped on to the bed. "Here it goes."  
  
He waited for the lone lumberjack to fill his vehicle and pay for the gas. When the man opened the door, Sea Wolf pounced on the guy, knocking him into the hood of the car and grabbed his keys. He jumped into the truck and split, leaving the confused lumberjack at the station while the two clerks ran out to check on him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf only had a Colt Python on his belt, but he had to have a better weapon, just in case Shawn Michaels didn't contact the Wolverines. There was some ammunition in the glove box but nothing else that was useful. "I'll have to do with what I've got."  
  
He pulled into the entrance of the lumberyard. The guard let him in as if he was one of the employees. As he had driven through, the rest of the lumberjacks paid no attention and went about their own business. Maybe Chris Benoit and the Wolverines were gonna just hand David Flair over.  
  
He never completely looked around the lumberyard when he ran errands for Benoit. The only things he had seen were the entrance and Chris Benoit's office. There was a building on one end of the fence that looked like it was used for a break room. Two built men were standing in front of the entrance. "That must be where David is being held." Sea Wolf pulled over and approached the men.  
  
"You should have seen it," said one of the guards. "That wimp was so easy to catch. He tried to fight Test all by himself!"  
  
"Yeah. What a dick! He thought he would be the big guy even after his three dumbass friends took off. His rich daddy will pay anything to get him back." They looked toward Sea Wolf.  
  
"Justin, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing alright," he replied.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"I've come for that spoiled brat."  
  
"We've already interrogated him. What do you want with him?"  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"The boss told us not to budge. Unless you got authorization, you'll have to leave the grounds."  
  
He drew his Colt Python and shot the guy in the leg. The other guard drew his pistol, but Sea Wolf was quicker and knocked the gun from his grasp and the second bullet hit his arm.  
  
Sea Wolf put away his weapon and pushed both men aside. There was another guard inside the room. He struck the guard in the back of the head with his weapon and tossed him out. He shut the doors and placed a board through the door handles to keep the guards out for awhile.  
  
He looked around the room and found a cage in the center of the room. David Flair was locked inside. "Who the fuck are you?" the brat yelled.  
  
"You're father sent me, you pain in the ass. I can't believe you tried to fight off these guys by yourself."  
  
"If my dad sent you, then get me out of here!"  
  
"Shut up and stop screaming!" He looked at the padlock on the cage. "Benoit or one of those guards probably have the keys, but I'll handle this. Stand back!" He aimed and blew the lock off the cage. "Let's get out of here." There were gunshots sounding through the way he came in. He reloaded his weapon. "Take cover! It looks like I'm gonna have to kill someone tonight."  
  
"There's a back door over there," David Flair said, pointing to it.  
  
"Good."  
  
He kicked open the back door and peeked out for any of the guards. Nobody was there. "They're probably still shooting their way through the doors," he laughed. There was a parked car resting a few feet away. "Start running!" Both men ran through a few wood piles and avoided the other lumberjacks.  
  
The front doors were unlocked, but there were no keys. He grabbed a screwdriver that was lying on the floorboard and jammed it into the ignition. The engine started running.  
  
"We've been spotted! They're coming to get us!" David Flair yelled.  
  
"Get in the fucking car!" He stood in the doorway and fired back at the gang members. Chris Benoit was among them. Him and Sea Wolf both made eye contact. He saw David Flair cowering in the passenger seat.  
  
"He's stealing my hostage," Benoit said to his employees who stood around him. "I can't believe he would do this. Kill him!" The lumberjacks open fired.  
  
Sea Wolf ducked behind the door while bullets were flying. He popped out from his hiding place and fired a single shot. It was like the bullet slowly went across the field as it hit Chris Benoit squarely in the chest. The Wolverines' gang leader was knocked back and landed into the bed of a truck. The rest of the lumberjacks continued to fire.  
  
He jumped into the driver's seat and stomped on the gas pedal. "Buckle up, kid." He moved forward and mowed down the gang members who still fired. He swerved a few times to avoid hitting any logs that were lying around or any more workers. He began going seventy when the gates were beginning to shut. He felt the side get scratched but they were still making good timing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chris Benoit sat up from the bed of the truck and smiled once he saw the car get past the gates. "Shawn Michaels was right. I knew he would come in handy." He looked back at his employees. "Is anyone hurt?"  
  
"No serious injuries," one of the Wolverines told him. Only a few of the guards were shot and another was pistol whipped."  
  
"I'll take care of that. I'm insured."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf dropped David Flair off at the back of the club. He parked the car and took the main entrance. Batista let him through as he was heading to Ric Flair's office.  
  
Flair waited at his desk. "Thank you very much, Justin. You saved my son. You are a saint!"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Flair."  
  
"No, thank you! I'll tell you one thing. You will be a made man. After all these things you have done, I'll give you anything you want!"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Why don't you stay for awhile? Orton and Watts have been talking about you a lot. You're something, alright!"  
  
"That sounds great, but I have things to do. I just bought a house and have to unpack my things."  
  
"New home! You might wanna start looking for a bigger house because I'm gonna make sure this town will praise you." He handed him a check.  
  
Sea Wolf's eyes got bigger. "Fifty thousand!? Are you sure about this?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd assume that comment was an insult."  
  
"No, sir! I was just surprised."  
  
"Don't worry. There's a whole lot more. Have a good night, son."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
His cellphone rang as he walked out of the club. "Hello."  
  
"This is Shawn Michaels. You did great out there!"  
  
"But I killed Chris Benoit."  
  
"No, you didn't. I contacted him. He was wearing some body armor, so don't you worry about him. He's doing fine."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
"Well, enjoy that big fat salary of yours. He'll dish out some more if he has another problem." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Note: This story of Nitro City continues on right after the previous mission, Hunting Season.  
  
Disclaimer: Selected superstars in this story are property of the WWE, NWA- TNA and XPW. For more information check out www.wwe.com, www.nwatna.com, www.totalnonstop.com and www.xpwrestling.com to learn more about these superstars. Peroxwhygen is property of former WWE superstar Jeff Hardy. All rights reserved.  
  
Other superstars listed in this chapter: Sea Wolf, Arkuss Blackburn, Tito Velasquez, Snatch McKenzie, Detour, Scary Carrie, Buffy Vamp and Clara Lucado are property of the author, Dave Scott. Please e-mail me at bender_hkw@lycos.com for permission to use any of the characters. I mean it.  
  
I would also like to thank Rockstar Games and the creators of the Grand Theft Auto series for influencing me into writing this story.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
(The Stalker)  
  
Sea Wolf's phone rang. "Who the hell is this?"  
  
"Coachman. It's an emergency! Jeff Hardy has a stalker!"  
  
"Don't you mean a groupie?"  
  
"No, this one is a stalker. Jeff is kind of edgy right now. Is there any way you could swing by the hotel?"  
  
"Okay. I'm on my way."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Jonathan Coachman answered the door. "Thank God, you're here. Come in."  
  
"So Jeff has a stalker. What's new?"  
  
"This isn't a joke. We have enough proof." He opened an envelope and dumped some pictures and notes on to a table. "See for yourself."  
  
"Let's see. Some love letters and photos." "That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's been receiving letters from some chick who calls herself Carrie. After the letters, she sent a few photos and then she sent some nude photos of herself."  
  
"So?"  
  
"After awhile, she began to send threatening letters because he didn't write back. Next thing you know, Jeff has received a package with a mangled cat inside."  
  
"Gross!"  
  
"The problem is the band has a signing this evening at Raw Records and this Carrie chick claims that she knows where we are. Jeff is shot with fear and the others don't feel so hot. They'll back down from the signing and we'll be screwed."  
  
Sea Wolf looked into one of the rooms. Jeff was slouched in a chair eating Doritos and sipping Strawberry-Kiwi Kool-Aid while watching Ed, Edd and Eddy. "Shot up with fear, huh?"  
  
"Please. You've gotta help us. The signing is in two hours."  
  
"Keep your shirt on. I'll do it. I'll distract the chick and drive her away from the scene."  
  
"You'll do that? Great!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf headed for Raw Records in his Sprint with Peroxwhygen's chartered bus a few feet behind him. He parked on the side of the road with enough distance to see the store closely and the patrons. He looked at the photo. "She's a white female in her twenties, long black hair, pale complexion and she always appears to have a deranged look on her face."  
  
The crowd, mainly women, went crazy once the doors to the bus opened. Jeff Hardy was the first person to step out followed by the rest along with Jonathan Coachman. Jeff threw his arms into the air smiling, letting the fans reach out for him and letting them admire him.  
  
Sea Wolf looked on. "It doesn't look too bad. Jeff doesn't seem to be worried about anything. It looks like Coachman is paying me to just sit here. I should work for him more often." He kept the engine running and looked through his binoculars. Jeff continued to interact with the ladies and gave Coachman a signal to slap certain stickers on the women he picked and pointed to the bus.  
  
Buffy Vamp and Clara Lucado looked kind of bored, wanting to get the signing over with. Goldust and Greg Helms appeared to be ignored by the raging fans as Jeff Hardy was getting all the attention.  
  
The band was almost at the door when Sea Wolf paused as he spotted his target. The stalker was in the crowd. Like a wild dog about to pounce on a piece of meat, Carrie poised for attack. She cut through the line and stood two steps away from Jeff.  
  
The stalker reached into her coat pocket. "You bitch! You aren't going anywhere! You belong to me!" She brandished an automatic handgun before him and waved it around everyone. She pressed the gun into Jeff's face and began to lead him away from the crowd.  
  
Sea Wolf hit the gas and jumped out of the Sprint and grabbed his Ingram from the passenger seat. Coachman looked around the crowd. "Sea Wolf, where are you? Do something!"  
  
Buffy Vamp and Clara were the closest to her and stepped up. Buffy tightened her fists and gave the crazy woman one in the eye. She pounded the dazed stalker until a shot rang out hitting her in the ribs.  
  
"Holy shit!" Goldust roared across the crowd. He looked back at Coachman and Greg Helms. "That quote was from Marty McFly in Back to the Future when."  
  
"Shut up! One of your band members got hit," Sea Wolf yelled, "Clara, get her on that bus. As for the rest of you, I recommend you do the same." Clara and Goldust helped the wounded Buffy up and carried her to the bus.  
  
Greg Helms looked through the crowd and spotted a phone booth. "This looks like a job for.someone else!" He ran to the booth with the knapsack he carried and shut the doors.  
  
Sea Wolf rolled his eyes toward Jeff's stalker and saw her flee the scene and head for her car. It was a red Volcanon, one of this year's newest models. He ran for the Sprint that he was driving. The bus was taking off and the Carrie began to fire from the Volcanon.  
  
The minutes all three vehicles left, a figure dressed like a superhero, resembling Green Lantern jumped out of the phone booth. "The Hurricane is here to save the day. To fight for truth, justice and all that stuff!" The crowd stood there and stared at him. He looked around as well. "Where did they all go?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I can't lose that psychopath! She's armed and has a faster vehicle than mine." He followed the bus and the Volcanon that pursued it. He shifted gear and rammed into the back of the vehicle.  
  
"Asshole! I bought this a week ago!" the stalker screamed from the window.  
  
He rolled down the window to the passenger side and raised his Ingram, firing at the exterior of this year's newest models. Carrie hit the gas and swerved into him. He could hear the Volcanon grinding against his vehicle as they followed the bus. "Coachman was right. That bitch is crazy." He pointed his Ingram at the stalker.  
  
She let out a shriek and went ahead, passing by the bus. "Damn." He stomped on the gas pedal and went around the bus. She was going eighty mph on a busy street in the middle of the day.  
  
Carrie began to cut corners every time he caught up with her. He was hesitant on firing because he couldn't reload and drive at the same time. After avoiding other vehicles and pedestrians, they ended up driving down a thin alley-like road. He couldn't lose her this time, except for running low on gas and she was way ahead of him.  
  
She took a left turn and stepped on the gas as he continued to follow.  
As he turned, his eyes widened when Carrie ran a red light. He hit the  
brakes and watched a moving van collide into the Volcanon.  
  
It had a massive dent on its right side but he could see that she was okay. He took a deep breath and proceeded, doing a full circle around the van to continue the pursuit. He rammed into the back of the Volcanon again and fired a great number of rounds into the vehicle.  
  
Carrie attempted to cut through a parking lot, but the front wheel hit a pothole and she lost control, wrapping the Volcanon around a street lamp. She climbed out of the vehicle and began to fire at him with her only weapon in hand.  
  
Sea Wolf came to a sudden stop and reloaded his weapon. He shifted into reverse and let the whole clip empty as the rounds flew into her direction. Jeff Hardy's stalker was now dead.  
  
He shifted back into drive and headed for the nearest auto shop. The car was nearly tapped out on gas and the cops were near. The moment the Sprint stopped in front of the auto shop, he threw the mechanics some green, told them he'd be back for it in a few hours and fled by foot. He remained laying low long enough to get to a subway and got off at a station that was close to the hospital.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The chartered bus was still parked outside of the hospital. Goldust and Jeff Hardy were standing outside. "Hey there! You made it," said Jeff.  
  
"Yeah. The stalker is dead. Your boss owes me big."  
  
"You know what? That stalker chick didn't look too bad. It might not have been necessary to kill her."  
  
"Dude! She shot Buffy!" Goldust butted in.  
  
"By the way, is she okay?"  
  
"I've been told she's still alive. She's already been treated so feel free to visit her."  
"I'll do just that."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Trip 2 Xtreme)  
  
For the next few days, Sea Wolf took it easy. Ric Flair called him for another job but it had to wait until he could get all the help he needed until further notice. Since he had nothing else planned, he phoned his friends for a get together at his place.  
  
The first to show were his pals from the Hangman and the ranch. They provided the food and the beer. Stone Cold Steve Austin showed up next, bringing more beer. Scott Hall showed up with half a keg of beer and got shitfaced within less than an hour of his arrival. Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Trish, Snatch and her husband showed up after awhile and the band members of Peroxwhygen along with Jonathan Coachman were the last ones to show.  
  
Even though it wasn't much, there was enough food to go around and he kept the radio stations on either Roundup or Alloy. As Sea Wolf got to his fifth mug of Budweiser, Booker T rolled up to him.  
  
"I've got some bad news and some good news."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, Bradshaw hit the stock market yesterday with that information you gave him and got a cool $200 million bucks. After that, he decided to retire from the ranch and move on to something better."  
  
"What about his workers?"  
  
"You're looking at its new owner."  
  
"That's great. Any idea where Bradshaw went off to?"  
  
"Damn right! Him and his wife moved to a place known as Shamrock City in California. He's working with an old partner of his named Ron Simmons. They're taking part in more 'hands on' jobs."  
  
"Shamrock City? That doesn't sound like an appealing name for a city in California?"  
  
"It's actually a nice area. It used to be called Beach City until a big earthquake twelve years ago decimated it, killing thousands of people and brought the property value down. There was an actor/fighting champion named Ken Shamrock who used his wealth to rebuild the city. After three years of reconstruction, the survivors of the city made a request and had him appointed as the mayor."  
  
"Makes perfect sense," he took a long gulp of his drink, "so you enjoying the party?"  
  
"Damn skippy! Well, I'll see ya later."  
  
The next person who approached him was Detour, the champion racecar driver. "So I've been hearing some rumors going around about you. Is it true?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I heard that you interfered in one of my races."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Well, somebody trashed Glen Gilberti's car, causing him to forfeit."  
  
"Oh yeah! That was me."  
  
"That drunken ass guy lying on the couch over there was blabbing about that and other things."  
  
"That's Scott Hall. He's always like that." They both laughed. "You may not know it, but Ric Flair spoke to me last night at WOO! about a job on Monday night. He's paying me fifty grand just to drive."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"He told me that you, Batista, Watts and Orton will be involved. Do you know what it's about?"  
  
"No, he told me that he needed me for a job. That's all."  
  
"I guess I'll see you then."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Coachman rushed into the room. "Justin, we have any emergency! Someone needs medical attention!"  
  
Sea Wolf looked around and saw Scott Hall vomiting on the coffee table. "Scott doesn't look too good. Go call an ambulance!"  
  
"No, I'm talking about Jeff Hardy! He was getting wasted in the den and it looks like he's had a bad trip."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be doing what that Austin guy is doing. Now is not the time to play games. Jeff is having a bad acid trip!"  
  
"Well, call a fucking ambulance! Now!"  
  
"We can't do that! If anybody finds out, the media will be all over us. Besides, he's already on probation. We'll have to drive him to the hospital. I mean you'll have to drive him to the hospital. I'd do it myself but I have to keep an eye on the rest of the band!"  
  
"Okay! I'll do it, but you owe me!" He punched Coachman in the face. "That's for allowing someone to use some illegal substance in my house!" He looked around the room for the people he could truly trust. He spotted Booker, Shawn Michaels and Austin. "Hey, guys! I have to leave for a while so I'm leaving you three in charge. Shawn, I want you to gather any illegal substance that appears to be used in this house and destroyed. Booker and Austin, you both have the authority to beat down anyone who is rough housing, vandalizing my property or using illegal substance and throw them out when you're finished."  
  
Him and Detour entered the den and found Jeff Hardy, lying on the ground and wiggling like a fish out of water. He was slobbering too. He appeared to be having an epileptic seizure.  
  
Buffy Vamp and Greg Helms were sitting by his side in great panic. They both helped him up and helped Sea Wolf and Detour escort Jeff to the equipment van that Coachman had driven the band in.  
  
"The keys are in the van," Buffy told him, "anything else?"  
  
Sea Wolf tied Jeff's hands behind his back and then removed a bandana from his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth. "That'll be all." He helped Jeff into the van and looked at Buffy's ribs that were taped before shutting the door. "It looks like you're healing fast."  
  
"That's right. The bullet didn't go very deep so the operation was a success. It happened to hit a scar from a stab wound years ago. The only thing that pissed me off was that my navel rings were removed."  
  
"Well, I've gotta split."  
  
Detour grabbed his arm before he jumped into the driver's seat. "Are you gonna be alright? Maybe I should go come along."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You've had a lot to drink."  
  
"I said I'd be fine. I've only had a few beers. I can handle it."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf started feeling woozy after pulling out of the driveway, but he didn't think too much of it. His vision was starting to cloud up and the vehicle was swerving side to side. A few other passersby swerved to avoid hitting the van as pedestrians jumped out of the way and ran for cover.  
  
He heard a loud crash along the way, but stopped and looked back. It was only a dented trashcan and the litter flew all around the vehicle. He proceeded further and heard a muffled noise behind him.  
  
Jeff was kicking around in the back and struggling to break free. He turned around. "Just be still and shut up!" Jeff wouldn't stop. He was about to pull over and throw him out into the street, but he was passing through the slums of the city and didn't want to leave a tripped out person wandering alone.  
  
A few bums spotted the vehicle and approached him. They began tossing rocks and garbage at it when he sped up. It was awhile until he realized he was off the road and driving on the sidewalk until he mowed through some empty boxes. That's when he got back on the road but continued to drive sloppily.  
  
It wasn't too long until the red and blue lights flashed behind him and the sirens blasted into his ears. "Shit!" He was now at 55 mph and cut through alleys, hoping to lose the cops on the beat. The last thing he needed was a DUI along with a stoned rock star who was tied up and gagged in the back of the vehicle he was driving.  
  
After side swiping some walls and parked cars, he managed to make it to the hospital in one piece. He opened to back of the van and carried Jeff into the building. Two hours later, Coachman showed up with Detour. After checking up on him, the bands manager cut him a check and then he let Detour give him a ride back to the hotel.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He watched Detour take off after getting out of the car. When he entered the living room, the place was being cleaned up. Only Trish and Shawn stayed around to do it. "So everyone left?"  
  
"Yes, they did," said Shawn. "I think most of the guests were scared away after Austin roughed up Rob Van Dam. The guy was caught puffing on a reefer in the backyard."  
  
"Well, I thank you for coming and I appreciate you both cleaning up. The only thing I need right now is a good night sleep. Just make sure the doors are locked before you leave."  
  
"Justin, I had a good time. I'll give you a call tomorrow," Trish told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you both around."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(Liquidation)  
  
Sea Wolf got the call on Monday afternoon about the job. "So what's this all about, boss?"  
  
"This is the big one, Timberwolfe. There's a huge shipment being dropped off at the International Airport tonight and you, Detour and my boys are going to hit the place tonight."  
  
"Exactly what are we taking?"  
  
"Just some packages that will be dropped off at Gate 44. Your assignment is to retrieve those packages, avoid security and bring them back to the club. You'll need to dress in all black and bring a ski mask as well."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I promise you will be greatly rewarded."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sea Wolf met Ric Flair's henchmen and Detour in the back of the club. They all jumped into the fast and crowded car, then headed to the airport.  
  
Randy Orton was the first one to speak on the way. "Here's the plan, guys," he told Sea Wolf. "We sneak past the security, snag the packages and stuff them into the trunk and split. It should only take five minutes."  
  
They donned their ski masks and each removed an AK-47, except for Detour and Sea Wolf. He was startled for a moment. "What's with the guns?"  
  
"In case security decides to shoot back."  
  
"Detour, just circle around the area until you hear the signal," Erik Watts told him. "Come with us, Sea Wolf."  
  
"What? I don't get a gun?"  
  
"The packages won't be too heavy. Your only job is to haul the packages into that van over there."  
  
"I thought we were using the car that Detour's driving."  
  
"Shut up! You're asking too many questions!" Batista snarled.  
  
"Yeah. He'll stomp you into the pavement if you say another word," Randy laughed.  
  
He followed them to the gate. Flair's henchmen approached the truck with the shipment and gunned down the security guards. His jaw dropped as this happened. They just blew away some innocent bystanders.  
  
Erik Watts looked at him. "Sea Wolf, start loading the van! Now!" He grabbed each package one by one and tossed them into the back of the van. Watts, Batista and Orton jumped into the van as this happened.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Orton yelled.  
  
The van took off as Sea Wolf shut the doors. He stood there shocked for a moment. "What the hell.." The van didn't even stop. Flair's henchman had abandoned him and Detour was nowhere in sight.  
  
Just when things couldn't get worse, three Jupiters sped into the parking lot and a few men in suits stepped out of each one. He had a bad feeling by just looking at them. The men eyed him and drew their weapons. He ducked behind the crates that held the packages to avoid the gunfire and he could hear the men in suits approaching.  
  
He looked around and spotted an AK-47 lying next to the crates. There were a few cartridges left so he had some defense. He leapt from his hiding place and fired at the suits, watching the suits drop.  
  
It looked like everything was clear until two more men stepped out of one of the Jupiters and fired back. And just his luck, he was out of ammunition. He ducked behind corners, hoping the two suits would run out of bullets, but it seemed like they wouldn't stop firing.  
  
The suits got closer and there were nowhere for him run. Unless he could run like a cheetah and make off with one of their cars, he would consider himself lucky, but that would not be possible. Two trigger-happy suits cornered him.  
  
A ray a light filled the room, causing the suits to hesitate on their gunfire. Both men were knocked forty feet in the air and splattered into the walls as the vehicle that entered came to a sudden stop, almost crushing Sea Wolf.  
  
The light faded and Detour poked his head out from the driver's seat. "Justin! Get in quickly!"  
  
Sea Wolf turned back towards the crate. There were five small packages inside. "Detour, pop the trunk! Flair's henchmen didn't get the rest."  
  
"But the cops are coming!"  
  
He grabbed the packages. "Just do it!" He tossed the packages into Detour's trunk and jumped into the passenger seat. "Let's move it!"  
  
The headlights to the Jupiters started blinking when they pulled out. Detour slammed his foot on the pedal and rammed through them while they were still in reverse. He shifted gear and cut through landing area.  
  
The Jupiters pursued them, along with the cop that just arrived. Sea Wolf looked back. "Dammit! Now we have more trouble."  
  
"Relax, Sea Wolf! I know what I'm doing." With his fancy driving skills, he left the Jupiters eating dust causing one of them to flip over as the other vehicles behind it collided into the wreck. He looked back at the explosion and smiled. "See. I told you we'd lose them."  
  
"What about the cops."  
  
"They're alright. Only the Jupiters went up in flames." Then they exited the gateway and back into the city.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the club. "So we have a few of the packages. What now?" said Detour.  
  
"I say we give Flair what he wants."  
  
"I don't know. I have bad feeling about this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You saw it, Sea Wolf. His goons abandoned you. I think he's up to something."  
  
"When they did that, I wasn't surprised, but Flair wouldn't do that to me."  
  
"You think he knows about?"  
  
"Probably not. Let's just deliver the packages, pick up our checks and get the hell out of here."  
  
Both men gathered the packages and brought them to Ric Flair's office. The club owner didn't look too happy when they walked in. "It's about time you two showed up." He grabbed the packages from them and tore it open. His mood appeared to change after looking inside. He looked back at them. "I'd like to apologize for that outburst." He gave them a sinister looking grin. "You boys did what my henchmen failed to do. Those packages they brought in were only decoys. If they weren't in such a hurry to get the job done, they wouldn't be in hot water."  
  
"You fired them?"  
  
"No, I cut their bonus for tonight's job, unless they get their next assignment done right. I sent them off already, but the two of you have impressed me. He handed them each a suitcase. "Take a good look, boys."  
  
Both cases were filled with fifty grand in tens and twenties. "It's all yours," Flair told them. "You both are dismissed." They thanked him and headed for the door. "And by the way," the club owner cracked his knuckles. "I would be honored if you both dropped in tomorrow night as the guests of honor. To my favorite lackeys, Justin and Chris. I will introduce you to everyone and you'll have this city in your hands."  
  
"That would be great," Sea Wolf responded. Detour nodded as his friend spoke.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Detour dropped him off at his house. "I don't know about you, but I'm staying away from that club for a long time."  
  
"If you say so. I think I'll settle for something cushy for awhile."  
  
"Well, have a nice night, Justin."  
  
"You too, Chris." He watched him drive off and walked towards the front door. There was an unlabeled box sitting next to the mailbox. He ignored it and unlocked the door. His cell phone rang  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Sea Wolf. This is Tazz."  
  
"Tazz?"  
  
"Sergeant Senercha. We met at the WOO! club weeks ago. Could you state your location?"  
  
"Home. I'm just getting in."  
  
"Get out of there! It's a trap!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't screw around. Is there a box sitting out front?"  
  
He went back outside. "Yes."  
  
"Get the hell out of there! Now!"  
  
He saw a figure moving around the side of the house and leap over a fence and then ran from the house while looking back at the box in the front. "What's this all about?" he shouted as he got to the end of the driveway.  
  
A force had tossed him into the street as an explosion from behind him caused his ears to ring. He sat up and saw his house up in flames. He crawled for his cell phone. "Tazz, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, what happened?"  
  
"My fucking house blew up!"  
  
"That's what I was talking about. Meet me at 2498 Greenbrook Street in an hour. I'll explain everything."  
  
Sea Wolf called a cab and headed to that address. It was one of the nicer parts of town. He had been around here before but he almost forgot what for.  
  
Tazz was leaning against his Gamin in the driveway of his home. "I thought you would never get here."  
  
"You saved my life. Why else would I do so and what am I here for?"  
  
"Just get in the car. I know a guy who can answer all your questions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was only a few houses down. Tazz led him to a place he had been before. It was Shawn Michaels' home. Shawn let them both in and asked him to have a seat.  
  
"If you don't know what happened, Justin," Shawn explained, "you were set up. Ric Flair had one of his henchmen plant a bomb in front of your home."  
  
"But why? After all I had done for him, he decides to dispose of me?"  
  
"When he assigned you a few jobs, you were too good at them. It appears that you have become a threat to him. That's probably the reason."  
  
"How do you both know all this? How do I know that you both aren't doing the same shit?"  
  
"That's because there's a mole within the club." Him and Tazz looked back and saw Erik Watts enter the room.  
  
"I guess this answers your question," Erik told him. "I've been spying for Shawn Michaels for quite awhile at that club. That's how Tazz knew about the bomb. We've gotten Detour to safety as well. Batista and Orton wired a bomb in his race car, but Tazz has sent a squad to disarm it."  
  
"But why did you abandon Detour and I?"  
  
"Flair told us to do it. He didn't expect you to succeed, but I'm the one who left that AK-47. We knew somebody else was out for those packages."  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"He didn't even tell us what was inside."  
  
"Well, that's enough talk for now," Shawn told them all. "Tazz. Erik. You both might want to lay low for awhile. Justin, there's a guest room at the end of the hall. We both will talk about all this tomorrow." 


End file.
